El de la mala suerte
by NanaBusujim
Summary: Peter tendra una nueva guardiana para protegerlo cuando salve a Nueva York de noche, pero tambien ha conocido a un particular antiheroe que hara todo lo posible por llamar su atencion, incluso arrojandole granadas o sacandole de quicio.
1. CAPITULO 1: NUEVOS AMIGOS

**Mi primer fic SPIDEYPOOL y siento que la voy a cagar en algunas partes pero bah, la historia es demasiado buena para no ser escrita.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel y al grandioso Stan Lee, que sigo preguntandome que haria si leyera todas estas fantasias de una chica.**

 **Y si hay incoherencias en alguna parte, no se preocupen siempre tiendo a tenerlas espero corregirlas pronto.**

 **Dedicado a Erzsebeth.77, quien me ayudo a saber unas cosillas para que este fic pudiera existir.**

El camino parecía nunca terminar, Peter se estaba exasperando ya que Nick Fury lo había llamado a S.H.I.E.L.D. para algo que, según Nick, era importante, pero parecía que solo lo había llamado para caminar ese largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin, pero con Nick nunca se sabia que quería. Al fin se había detenido ante una puerta.

-¿Sabes porque te mande a llamar Peter?-

-¿Para caminar un pasillo?-

-Esto es serio Peter-

-Esta bien, esta bien no lo se-rodó los ojos-pero parecía importante para que me sacaras de la universidad-

-Bueno, sabes que ya eres miembro honorario de los Vengadores, pero debido a que no puedo saber que hacen todos los superhéroes que trabajan para nosotros, he decidió ponerles algo así como un tutor, no digo que se haga cargo de todos, solo que me mantengan informado sobre donde están y que podamos cubrir la mayor área posible de crímenes o de villanos-

-¿Algo así como miniNicks Furys?-

-Si Peter algo así-

-Me parece bien, eso significa que… ¿me asignaras a alguien?-

-Si-

Nick Fury abrió la puerta y detrás de ella había una chica que inmediatamente se levanto de su silla giratoria, se dirigió hacia ellos y espero.

-Peter, ella es Marie Heisenberg, es una subordinada mía y estará a tu cargo-

Era una chica casi de la misma edad de Peter, con cabello castaño y largo, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, parecía de esas personas tímidas al principio, le tendió la mano a Peter.

-Mucho gusto Peter, ¿o debería decir Spider-man?-

-Claro eso todos aquí en S.H.I.E.L.D lo saben-

-¿Y también saben que vas a la universidad a estudiar artes plásticas porque dan la materia de fotografía, que es lo que mejor se te da, que vives con tu tía May todavía, que tus mejores amigos son…?-

-Esta bien esta bien, sabes mucho de mi ya entendí…-

-Bueno chicos los dejo solos, tengo que ver unas cosas-se giro hacia Marie-cualquier anomalía con este chico me traes un informe de todo-

-Si señor-

Nick se retiraba de ahí hacia la oscuridad del pasillo dejándolos solos.

-Bueno ¿Cuáles son las ordenes capitana?-

-Sígueme-

Marie se adentro de nuevo al cuarto, donde Peter pudo ver que había el interior. Su escritorio constaba solo de pantallas que al parecer daban a toda la ciudad de Nueva York, prácticamente no había ningún rincón que no se viera de esa ciudad, Peter curioso se acerco a una pantalla donde noto algo conocido.

-¿Acaso esa es mi casa?-preguntaba mientras Marie parecía que buscaba algo.

-Oh si, tengo hacheada la computadora de tu vecino y desde ahí se ve tu casa-

-¿Cómo le hacen?-

-Por algo soy una hacker-

-¿Y que haces aquí en vez de hachear bancos?-

-Es una larga historia…oh aquí esta-se puso de pie y le extendió un pequeño auricular a Peter-necesito que te pongas esto cada que vayas a patrullar, eso seria los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y también algunos domingos-

-¿Por qué solo esos dias?-

-No eres al único que tengo a cargo, así que por favor haz lo que te pido, desde aquí vigilare tus movimientos y veré como te puedo ayudar-

-¿Nunca sales de aquí verdad?-Peter se rió ante su propia pregunta.

Pero a Marie no le hizo ninguna gracia-No, a menos que sea una emergencia pero no nunca salgo de aquí, aquí es donde vivo-

Y de repente Peter miro mas fijamente a Marie, quien tenia ligeras bolsas debajo de los ojos, supuso que por el cansancio.

-Perdona-

-No te preocupes, ahora sal de aquí, te quiero en las calles a las 8 de la noche para empezar el patrullaje-

-Esta bien-

Era la hora acordada y Peter se mecía de un lado a otro por la ciudad, era algo bueno que Marie estuviera en su oído pues así sabia que calle estaba mas despejada y como evitar ser visto menos, hablaron de otras cosas mientras patrullaban, pero Marie parecía que no quería hablar mucho de si misma, parecía que evitaba el tema, en cambio, parecía que Marie quería saber sobre porque Peter no tenia una novia y mucho menos una prospecta siquiera en quien se interesaba.

-Oh vamos Peter ¿me vas a decir que no hay una futura señora Parker en tu vida?-Marie tomaba un sorbo de un refresco en la guarida de SHIELD.

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesado ahora-

-Pero vamos, debe haber alguien que por lo menos te llame la atención-

Peter se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio, pareció recordar algo.

-Había alguien…-sonaba nostálgico.

Marie sabia que había insistido de más, por lo que intento calmar las cosas.

-Perdón Peter… no te quería recordar a Gwen-

-Tu… ¿sabes de Gwen?-

-Si, esta en tu archivo y Tony me comento algo sobre eso, pensé que ya todo había pasado-

-Si pero… la recuerdo todavía-

Marie lo observaba en una de las cámaras de los semáforos, sabia que había metido la pata al insistir en aquel asunto por como se veía Peter, pero afortunadamente empezó a sonar una alarma a lo lejos. Marie rápidamente intento ver de donde era la alarma, mientras Peter se ponía en guardia para entrar en acción.

-Peter, robo en banco, sigue cinco cuadras y después vira a la derecha, de ahí es la alarma-

-Voy para allá-

Peter se empezó a columpiar por los edificios y efectivamente ahí estaba el banco con la alarma activa todavía, y Peter vio que los tres maleantes seguían adentro, el también rápidamente de adentro al banco para empezar una lucha, los asaltantes también reaccionaron y los tres tomaron sus armas listos para disparar a la araña, se pusieron en fila con arma en mano, y Spider-man se agacho para predecir sus movimientos, pero de la nada escucho un arma dispararse, haciendo que los tres asaltantes cayeran al mismo tiempo en el piso.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-

-Oh lo siento ¿querías capturarlos y llevarlos a la policía?-

Peter se giro hacia atrás de donde venia la voz, se encontró con un tipo con un traje parecido al de el.

-¿Y quien demonios eres tú?-

-Soy el maravilloso y sensual Deadpool, mucho gusto-

-¿Por qué carajos les disparaste?-

No hubo tiempo de contestar, pues las sirenas de los policías ya llegaban por lo que había que emprender una retirada rápida.

-Oh lo siento arañita, tal vez te conteste en otra ocasión-

Y aquel tipo saco un gancho-pistola el cual lo llevo a lo alto de un edificio.

-¡Oye espera!-

-No hay tiempo Peter sal de ahí antes de que te vean, aun no llegan por la parte de atrás, ¡corre!-

Peter aprovecho y salio rápidamente por atrás y llego rápidamente al techo.

-Marie hay que investigar a ese tal Deadpool-

-No es necesario Peter, yo se quien es Deadpool, es un mercenario-

-Dime entonces porque mato a tres simples asaltantes-

-Bueno según lo que acabo de investigar, esos tres pertenecían a una fuerte cadena de mafiosos, al parecer le debían al jefe y al robar el banco querían pagarle con eso, pero parece que se atrasaron el pago, por lo que pienso que le pagaron a Deadpool para sacarlos de la nomina-

-Vaya eres muy buena con las computadoras-

-Solo hay que saber buscar Peter, pero una advertencia, si te lo vuelves a encontrar aléjate de el-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno según Fury tiene mala fama por lo de ser mercenario, aparte solo trabaja si le pagan lo suficiente y causa mas destrozos que soluciones-

-Esta bien Marie, aunque no creo encontrármelo de nuevo-

-Yo también lo pienso, bueno ya es tarde puedes irte a casa, nos vemos el viernes y guarda muy bien ese auricular-

-Si, nos vemos el viernes-

Peter escucho como se corto la comunicación y se sentía cansado, por lo que hizo caso y se fue tranquilamente entre los edificios a casa, lo que no sabia era que en la escalera de emergencia que estaba debajo de el estaba escondido Deadpool que oyó la extraña conversación de la araña.

-¿Con que crees que no nos vamos a volver a ver arañita? Pues no sabes que es lo que te espera-y sonrió maliciosamente debajo de la mascara.


	2. CAPITULO 2: ACOSO

Peter salio de nuevo el viernes como había acordado con Marie para patrullar en las calles, había ayudado a uno que otro por simples robos, y si le parecía una ventaja que Marie estuviera en su oído y fuera sus ojos en la periferia, pues así era mas anónimo y no llamaba de mas la atención, por lo que siguió patrullando hasta que otro asaltante planeaba quitarle el bolso a una chica, por lo que otra vez entro en acción Spider-man.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos chicos? ¿Será que ahora están mas organizados con los dias y es día del robo al prójimo o que?-

-No lo se Peter-rió Marie-pero puedes hacer lo tuyo, no hay nadie cerca-

Peter vio la cámara en un semáforo y saludo a Marie desde ahí para después adentrarse en el cajellon.

-Hola chicos-

Eso atrajo la atención de aquellas dos personas, pero vio como alguien se posicionaba detrás del maleante y lo apresaba entre uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro le apuntaba con un arma.

-Mira arañita ya lo tengo no te preocupes-Deadpool se oía feliz por su rápida atrapada mientras que la chica huía hacia la calle transitada.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-

-Oh vamos araña solo te quería ayudar, dime donde quieres la bala-

-¡No! No espera…-bajo de la pared rápidamente-solo hay que dejarlo inconciente y amarrado, para que pueda ser encontrado por los policías-

-Oh vamos ya capturaste muchos, no creo que se den cuenta que desapareció alguien como el-

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo?... OK eso no importa-Peter se sobaba la sien-Escucha… no te pagaron por matarlo así que suéltalo-

-¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?-

-Escúchalo por favor-decía dificultosamente el asaltante.

-Oye esto es entre Spidey y yo, calla un momento-Deadpool lo golpeo en la nuca-Ahora si ¿en que estábamos?-

-Escucha Deadpool…-

-¡AH! ¿Ya sabes quien soy?-

-Si, y se que no te pagaron por matarlo así que déjamelo a mi-

-Esta bien, pero solo como opinión seria genial ponerle una bala en el cerebro a ver como le salen los sesos-

-Fingiré que no dijiste eso-

Peter se acerco al maleante desmayado y se agacho para comenzar a acomodarlo y tejerlo en la pared, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Deadpool detrás suyo, que mas que mirarlo parecía que lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, pues al momento de agacharse, a Peter se le pego todo el traje al trasero, viendo eso Deadpool se relamió el labio debajo de la mascara, y siguió observando como atrapaba al maleante en la pared, incluso vio como Peter subido a la pared para tejerlo mejor, volvió a pegarse de mas su traje, Deadpool se tuvo que dar golpes mentales y físicos para no violarlo ahí mismo. Al fin Peter había terminado.

-Bueno ya esta listo eso-

-OK ¿Ahora a donde vamos Spidey?-Deadpool se frotaba las manos esperando respuesta.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo-Peter se había girado y había puesto una mano sobre el pecho de Deadpool-y si me voy será solo-

-Oh vamos, no tiene nada de malo que vayamos juntos ¿o si?-

-No… pero aun así no quiero que me sigas-

-¿Por qué? Puedo servirte de refuerzo-

-No, vas a querer matar a todos y no pienso ser tu niñera-Peter saco una telaraña hacia el techo y se iba a ir dando por terminado la discusión, pero Deadpool fue más rápido y lo agarro de la otra mano dejando a Peter colgando en el aire-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-

-Vamos arañita, no me dejes solito-

-Suéltame ya-

-Esta bien, esta bien… pero con una condición-Deadpool bajaba la mano de Peter haciéndolo que bajara hasta su cara.

-Peter no lo escuches-Marie hablaba por su oído-sal de ahí ¡ya!-

Peter hizo caso y le metió una gran patada ya que agarro vuelo mientras estaba en el aire, eso hizo que se impulsara y saliera volando de ahí, rápidamente se abrió camino por las calles y antes de llegas al puente se detuvo, tan fuerte había sido el golpe de Peter que dejo a Deadpool unos segundos inconciente, lo suficiente para que no pudiera seguirlo.

-Esta araña va a ser difícil de domar-decía mientras se sobaba el cachete.

DIA 1.

Peter estaba asegurándose que tres maleantes se quedaran pegados a la pared cerca de una joyería que acababan de robar, cuando se aseguro que le tercero esta firmemente pegado con su telaraña se disponía a irse, pero cuando volteo a ver al primero Deadpool le estaba instalando una bomba.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-

-Asegurándome que no vuelva a robar por supuesto-dijo burlonamente el rojo.

Esto hizo que tanto Peter como Marie en su cueva si dieran un manotazo en la cara.

-¡Quítale eso de inmediato!-

DIA 5.

Spiderman se balanceaba por los edificios mientras recibía órdenes de Marie por donde ir, y de la nada Deadpool le cae encima haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al concurrido tráfico, que por suerte nadie salio herido.

-¡¿De rayos intentabas hacer?! ¡¿Matarnos?!-

-Solo quería saber que se siente columpiarse como tú lo haces Spidey-

De nuevo, provoco que Peter y Marie se dieran un palmazo en la cara.

-¡Casi nos matas!-

-¡Pero nadie murió!... creo que solo hay heridos… pero nadie murió ¿eso cuenta?-

DIA 9.

Spiderman llegaba hacia un asaltante que trataba de robar a una chica, cuando estuvo en el piso entro en acción.

-Será mejor que encuentres a otra persona a quien asaltar-

-Miren miren, pero si es Spiderman-

-¡Y su compañero Deadpool!-este llegaba y abrazaba del cuello a Peter.

-¡Si!... espera… tu no eres mi compañero-decía mientras se zafaba del abrazo.

-Oh no seas tan malo arañita, si lo soy, es lo que estado haciendo-

Y mientras estos discutían, el asaltante logro su cometido y se iba corriendo.

-¡El ladrón se va!-

-Déjamelo a mí-

Deadpool saco una pistola-arpón y apunto hacia el ladrón, el arpón atravesó su pierna y este cayo antes de llegar a la transitada calle.

-¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?!-

-El chiste es que no se vaya ¿no? Bueno ahora no ira a ninguna parte-decía mientras el ladrón gritaba del dolor, pues este había echado reversa al arpón y lo llevaba arrastrando por el suelo. De nuevo Peter y Marie se daban el palmazo en la cara.

-¡Si el chiste es que no se vaya, pero no tiene que estar lastimado idiota!-

No había día que Deadpool no acosara literalmente a Spider-man, Marie hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que no lo siguiera y que Peter estuviera a salvo de el, pero parecía mas una sombra que nada pues siempre aparecía incluso mas adelantado en el camino que se supondría no lo tendría que encontrar, Peter y Marie estaban mas que hartos y preocupados de la presencia de Deadpool, pues obviamente Marie se lo informo a Fury y este estrictamente les dijo que hicieran todo lo posible por alejarse de el, pero ese esfuerzo parecía en vano.

Y de repente toda plegaria (y unas cuantas maldiciones porque no) de Peter y Marie fueron respondidos, pues ese miércoles Peter pudo salir a patrullar la ciudad sin esa vocecilla que le sugería matar a todos los maleantes y así no tendría que patrullar nunca, por fin Peter solo oía a Marie por su oído.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin estas solo Peter-

-Si… -Peter no parecía muy complacido por la soledad.

Pero esa tranquilidad duro poco pues de nueva cuenta estaban robando un banco a unas cuantas cuadras, Marie le indico como si fuera un GPS donde era Peter rápidamente se dirigió ahí, entro estrellándose contra una ventana y se vio rodeado de cuatro maleantes apuntándole con un arma cada uno, Peter se incorporo y esperaba que su sentido arácnido reaccionara a cualquier intento de pelea.

-Miren lo que trajo la noche, una araña fastidiosa-

-Jefe ¿Lo atacamos ya?-

-¡No! Recuerden que esta araña depende de eso…-

Y Peter se encontró en una encrucijada pues los maleantes no se movían ni un milímetro por miedo a que el sentido arácnido de Spiderman se activara, y Peter no sabia a quien atacar primero, ya que ellos no se movían.

-Peter ataca a uno ya-

-No puedo, necesito ver quien me atacara después y no se como atacar-

-Peter ¿no sabes nada de defensa?-

-No-

-Miren miren, la arañita esta indefensa por primera vez-

-¡Peter haz algo!-

Peter luchaba con las voces de Marie y los maleantes en su cabeza, no sabia que hacer hasta que la policía llego y no lo noto, estos aventaron una granada de humo y los maleantes aprovecharon y dispararon al mismo tiempo hiriendo a Peter, y de paso también lo molieron a golpes al pobre, Marie se movió rápidamente en su teclado y envió refuerzos para que fueran por el, y cuando envió todos los datos salio corriendo por primera vez de aquella pequeña oficina.

Peter se despertó con una pesadez mas fuerte de lo normal, pues al abrir los ojos sintió que hacerlo también dolía, cuando se acostumbro a la fuerte luz se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar demasiado blanco para ser su habitación, empezó a entrar en pánico pues también se dio cuenta que no llevaba la mascara, quiso incorporarse y se sentó sobresaltado, Marie iba entrando a la habitación.

-¡Peter sigues vivo!-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el hospital de SHIELD, en el edificio principal-

-Oh ya veo-se tranquilizo en poco y se acomodo mejor en la cama-¿Cómo me sacaste de ahí?-

-Mande a un equipo especial para estos casos, iban como un grupo de control ambiental y llegaron antes de que la policía revisara el lugar, también eliminaron cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiste dejar-

-Mmm…-

-Peter…-

-Si ya lo se, lo estropee todo, fue mi culpa-agacho su cabeza para que Marie no pudiera ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No quería hacer notar eso pero si, ¿no sabes nada de defensa o de pelea?-Marie se sentaba en la cama.

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… mi sentido arácnido siempre había sido confiable pero hoy…-

-Fue un gaje del oficio, además ellos sabían quien eras y como era que peleabas, no todos los maleantes lo sabes, pero ellos si-

-¿Y como sabían?-

-Pues haciendo un poco de investigación, ellos siempre investigan primero a los obstáculos, uno de ellos eras tu así que se pusieron a investigar un montón de arañas y su comportamiento, de ahí se enteraron de tu sentido arácnido pues todas las arañas la tienen, por lo que dedujeron que tu también lo tenias, así que no fue difícil hacerte entrar en duda el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran escapar-

-Vaya…-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien y pudimos sacarte a tiempo, aparte tu cuerpo se recupera rápido, estarás bien en la mañana-

-¿En la mañana? Rayos… no le avise a Tía May que llegaría tan tarde-

-Eso esta cubierto, me hice pasar por una compañera tuya y hasta donde sabe estas haciendo un trabajo en equipo-

-Vaya tu si estas bien entrenada-rió pero su abdomen dolía.

-Deberías descansar Peter-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien para cuando me toque patrullar-

-Ah… sobre eso…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Le pedí permiso a Fury que te dejara descansar tiempo indefinido-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Los criminales allá fuera no descansan-

-No pero no tienes ni idea sobre peleas o luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿quieres terminar otra vez aquí Peter? Recuerda que soy la persona a tu cargo, cualquier cosa que te pase a ti, yo el termino pagando también-

-¿Y que se supone que haga en este "tiempo indefinido?-hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

-Voy a entrenarte-

-¿Entrenarme?-

-Si, con algo reentrenamiento sobre pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no volverá a pasar lo de ahora, aunque…-

-¿Aunque?-

-No tengo lugar para entrenar, todo SHIELD esta ocupado entrenando a los nuevos y no hay lugar aquí, por lo que conseguiré un lugar afuera de aquí-

-¿Saldrás de tu cueva?-pregunto Peter sorprendido.

-Si, también es nuevo para mi Peter, y en mientras recupérate y pasa tiempo con tu tía, en lo que busco un lugar donde entrenar-

Había pasado 4 dias desde que Peter había salido del hospital de SHIELD, esos dias obedeció y no salio a patrullar e hizo tiempo de calidad con su tía, mientras Marie se empezaba a desesperar porque no encontraba un gimnasio donde entrenar, ya que no podía exponer mucho a Peter ni siquiera con un gimnasio privado, estaba buscando y buscando cuando de repente se activo una alarma de peligro en la ciudad, y justo en un día en que Peter le tocaba no estaba, puso en sus pantallas todas las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad y por poco se atraganta sola, pues Deadpool había escrito en casi toda la ciudad "¿Dónde esta Spidey?", hasta los anuncios publicitarios preguntaban donde estaba. Marie se puso a intercalar cámaras y en un crucero concurrido de tráfico estaba Deadpool subido en un semáforo que había destruido y había causado un caos, y aparte tenia a todos los policías rodeándolo y pidiendo que bajase de ahí. Vio como Deadpool agarraba la cámara del semáforo destruido y se apuntaba hacia el.

-Se que tu sabes donde esta Spidey, dímelo AHORA-


	3. CAPITULO 3: CONOCEME

Marie vio como este agarraba una granada y amenazaba con tirarla hacia abajo hacia las patrullas, por lo que Marie actuó rápido y moviendo ágilmente sus manos por el teclado intercepto la señal de radio de los policías, se enlazo y empezó a hablar por su micrófono.

-A todos los elementos, el ejercito esta en camino favor de moverse a 5 cuadras para evitar que la gente salga lastimada, repito retírense a 5 cuadras por favor-

Todos los policías se quedaron viendo unos a otros, desconcertados.

-¡Hagan caso agentes ¿o quieren morir por culpa de ese individuo?!-

Todos se adentraron en sus patrullas y salieron rápidamente de ahí, Marie volvió a mover sus manos por el teclado y hackeo la seguridad y sistema de una tienda de electrónica que estaba en una de las esquinas del cruce, encendió un televisor y prendió su cámara.

-¿Por qué quieres saber donde esta?-

Deadpool vio que ese televisor le hablaba, así que tiro la granada que era de juguete y se acerco a la tienda.

-Vaya que eres buena en esto, pero lo que no me esperaba era que fueras chica-

-Responde Wade-

-Oh mira la chica hacker sabe quien soy, entonces si tengo razón en que tu le dijiste a Spidey quien soy-

-Wade…-

-Esta bien esta bien, pero creo que yo pregunte primero así que por educación tienes que responderme tu primero-

-Es confidencial-

-Oh bueno siendo así-Deadpool empezó a sacar granadas ahora de verdad de su mochila-¿no te importa que deje estas por ahí verdad?-

-Eres imposible-

-Vamos solo quiero saber donde esta-

Marie se quedo viendo fijamente la pantalla de su monitor, por un momento noto que tal vez había algo de preocupación en su voz cuando dijo lo ultimo, y notaba aun mas su preocupación al hacer vandalismo en casi media ciudad preguntando por el, quería asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo y oyendo fuera real, por lo que se le ocurrió un plan.

-Te lo diré pero no aquí, ve a esta dirección-

Deadpool se preguntaba porque la chica hacker había escogido un lugar tan lúgubre para poder hablar, estando el solo entre las lapidas del cementerio no era muy agradable que digamos, si era un genial y sensual mercenario, pero eso de andar solo a esas horas y en un cementerio ¿a quien se le ocurría? Con un demonio. De repente se puso en guardia cuando una figura negra se acercaba, agarro una de sus katanas listo para matar al vampiro que se acercaba, pero cuando esta se vio alumbrada por una de las luces de las callejuelas del cementerio vio que era una chica con gabardina y se acercaba a el.

-Tú debes ser Deadpool ¿o debería decir Wade Wilson?-

-¡Casi me matas del susto chica hacker! Si no avisas ya tuvieras una estaca en el corazón y un montón de ajos alrededor de tu cadáver-Marie solo rodó los ojos y Wade continuo hablando-pero si soy yo, eres buena chica hacker, solo pocos conocen mi nombre real-

-¿Será porque los matas antes de cualquier otra cosa?-

-Si tal vez… y por cierto ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar tan de película de terror?-

-Porque quería presentarte a alguien-

-¿A quien?-

Marie giro sobre sus talones en media vuelta y estiro su mano señalando una lapida-Wade te presento a Gwen Stacy, Gwen te presento a Wade-

Wade miraba extrañado la escena, pues por primera vez en la vida no comprendía a la chica ante el-Ah… ¿hola?-después susurro a Marie-¿Quién es la muerta?-

-Peter en un tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella-

Wade volteo a ver la lapida y se sorprendió mucho-¿Qué paso?-

-Lo de siempre, un villano la agarra, Peter trato de salvarla, pero no pudo… aun sigue algo afectado por ello-

-¿Y porque me la presentas?-

-Porque se que no has estado siguiendo a Peter solo para fastidiarlo, te vi como lo mirabas semanas atrás cuando ataba a ese ladrón en la pared, se cuales son tus intenciones Wade y el porque armaste el escándalo para saber donde estaba-

Wade solo sonrió debajo de la mascara-¿Soy bueno verdad? Pero eso no responde el porque tenia que conocer a Gwen-

-Porque la manera en que quieres llamar la atención de Peter no es exactamente…la adecuada-

-¿Entonces que carajos quieres que haga? ¿Qué le deletree con ladrones o sangre que me atrae?-

Marie se dio un palmazo en la cara-No Wade…mira…-suspiro para no golpearlo ahí mismo-Una de las razones por las que quería que la conocieras fue porque a pesar de que a Peter le gustaba Gwen y anduvo con ella, se culpa de que nunca le dijo quien era en realidad y porque la atraparon para atraerlo a el, en sus últimos momentos fue cuando Gwen se dio cuenta y al parecer eso hizo que Peter se sintiera un poco culpable consigo mismo, según sus pruebas con nuestro psicólogo-volteo a ver a Wade quien escuchaba todo viendo a Gwen-es por eso que si quieres su atención, puedes hacer algo para que confié en ti-

-¿Y eso es…?-

-Enséñele como eres sin la mascara-

Wade volteo a ver a Marie bruscamente-¿Sabes lo que hay debajo?-

-Se todo sobre ti Wade, y lo digo en serio, si quieres su confianza y su atención, quítate la mascara con el, y tal vez te deje ir con el cuando patrulle-

Wade agacho su cabeza cabizbajo, esta chica conocía muy a fondo a Peter y el solo lo fastidiaba para llamar su atención, y vaya que la idea de Marie no sonaba tan descabellada, pero hacia tanto que no enseñaba su rostro que hasta el mismo había olvidado como era.

-Tomare en cuenta tu consejo-

-Me alegra ahora si me disculpan, tengo que encontrar un gimnasio para entrenar a Peter-

-¿Entrenarlo?-

-Si, hace unos dias unos ladrones lograron lastimarlo porque sabían de su sentido arácnido, y el no pudo hacer nada porque no sabe pelear, así que busco un gimnasio donde entrenar, así que si me apresuro todavía puedo buscar un rato mas, así que me despido adiós Wade, adiós Gwen-

Marie se giro y comenzó a caminar, Wade seguía mirando aquella lapida con el nombre de Gwen ahí, y de repente se le ocurrió algo.

-Espera chica hacker-Marie se detuvo y medio giro su cara hacia Wade-Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso-

-¿Estas segura de que es aquí?-Peter miraba el edificio viejo y abandonado ante el. El edificio se encontraba en los barrios bajos de Nueva York, donde nadie se atrevía siquiera a poner un pie por miedo a todos los delincuentes y barrios que se hallaban ahí. Era de cuatro pisos y parte de sus ventanas estaban con tablones cubriendo la poca luz que entraba. Peter no podía creer que no había otro lugar.

-Si Peter, yo vine antes para asegurarme de que nadie nos moleste, es seguro-Marie traía una mochila en su espalda y saco las llaves para entrar-no te preocupes de subir escalando si lo deseas, a esta parte de la ciudad no viene nadie, vamos que el gimnasio esta en el tercer piso-

Emprendieron camino hacia allí, cuando llegaron Marie metió la llave en la única puerta que seguía de pie en todo el edificio y entraron al gimnasio un poco improvisado que ahí se encontraba. A la derecha estaban aparatos para hacer abdominales y pesas con sus respectivos espejos, seguido de una puerta que eran unas duchas con baños propios, y en el centro de todo el piso solo estaba un ring de box, algo austero pero serviría para entrenar a Peter.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar?-preguntaba Peter mientras se preparaba para empezar su entrenamiento.

-Un amigo nos lo prestara el tiempo que sea necesario, de hecho vive en el edifico abandonado de al lado-

-Pues tienes amigo raros Marie-

-Calla y sube al ring-

Ya estando los dos cambiados se dispusieron a empezar y subieron al ring.

-Muy bien Peter, ahora empecemos por algo simple-Marie empuñaba sus puños en su cara como toda una boxeadora-trata de golpearme-

-¿Qué?-

-Trata de golpearme-

-¿No se supone que me tienes que enseñar posiciones y eso?-

-Allá afuera no se aprende así Peter, tu tienes que aprender a apagar tu sentido arácnido y confiar en tus sentidos humanos, ahora trata de golpearme-

Peter se puso en posición igual a la de Marie, intento darle un puñetazo, pero Marie se lo esquivo con un brazo y aparte lo cacheteo con la otra.

-Auch-se sobaba su cachete.

-Otra vez-

Peter se puso otra vez en posición e intento concentrarse, pero el ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear y Marie lo volvió a golpear.

-¡Oye!-

-No te desconcentres-

-¿Quién es el?-

Peter señalaba a la persona que entro, venia también con una mochila y una sudadera que cubría su cabeza.

-Oh… es mi amigo ¿quieres conocerlo?-

-Bueno me gustaría agradecerle el que nos preste el lugar-

-Espera aquí-

Marie bajo del ring y se acerco a la figura encapuchada, quien había puesto su mochila en un banco para hacer abdominales, Peter vio que hablaban entre ellos, Marie de pronto le hizo la señal a Peter de que bajara, a lo cual Peter obedeció y se acerco intrigado hacia ellos.

-Mira Peter esta es la persona que nos presta el gimnasio-

Peter alzo su mano para poder saludar al encapuchado-Soy Peter Parker, gracias por prestarnos el lugar-

Y entonces el encapuchado se quito su capucha y Peter pudo ver su rostro, y su primera reacción fue de asombro, pues tenia la cara llena de cicatrices, eran tantas que no estaba muy seguro de si hablaba con un ser humano, este extraño ser sonrió y agarro la mano de Peter en respuesta a su presentación.

-Soy Wade Wilson, pero tú me conoces como el sensual Deadpool-


	4. CAPITULO 4: MIRADAS FURTIVAS

-Espera… tu… ¿eres Deadpool?-

-Si, el único e incomparable-

Peter por fin soltó la mano de Wade y seguía mirando extrañado todas aquellas cicatrices, se pregunto como seria lo demás de su cuerpo si su cara estaba así, se preguntaba si podía contarlas todas, se preguntaba si podía siquiera tocarlas… de repente quito todas esas ideas de su mente y volvió a hablar.

-Ah… yo lo siento… me quede viendo fijamente y…

-No te preocupes Pete, casi no hago esto pero cuando lo hago todos tienen tu misma reacción, quieren saber como termine así-

-Si te incomoda…-

-¡Claro que no! Pues veras antes yo tenía cáncer-

-¿Cáncer?-

-Si, tenia cáncer en mi hígado, en mi estomago, en mi sangre, tu sabes, cáncer por aquí y por allá, el caso es que ni un jodido doctor me podía ayudar, ya estaba desahuciado, pero digamos que tome una decisión que cambio mi vida y me hizo lo que soy ahora, además dicen que las cicatrices te ayudan mucho con las chicas-

-Pero ¿y todas esas cicatrices son…?-

-De muchas cosas, heridas de bala, de espadas, bates de béisbol, navajas, hubo una vez que creo que se me desprendió el brazo pero nada que una buena sutura no arregle-decía felizmente Wade.

Pero Peter seguía mirándolo sorprendido, y esas preguntas volvieron a su cabeza, y se imagino todas las duras misiones que tuvo que pasar Wade el solo.

-Bueno si eso es todo, hay que comenzar otra vez Peter, tenemos mucho que hacer-Marie lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Ah si…-miro de nuevo a Wade-de nuevo gracias por prestarnos el lugar Sr. Wilson-

-No me llames así, me siento como el vecino de "Mejorando la Casa", solo llámame Wade-

-Gracias Wade-

Peter se dirigía hacia el cuadrilátero mientras Marie lo seguía detrás de el guiñándole un ojo a Wade de que eso había salido muy bien, ya una vez arriba Marie se puso de nuevo en posición y Peter intentaba apagar su sentido arácnido para poder pelear sin este, pero había un problema. No podía concentrarse debido a Wade, pues cada vez que intentaba golpear a Marie, volteaba a ver a Wade que estaba sentado en un banco haciendo mancuernas, y este también veía el entrenamiento de la araña, Marie notaba todo y sonreía internamente pues todo había funcionado de maravilla: Wade por fin había captado la atención de Peter. Después de dos horas y media de miradas y tremendos golpes a Peter, Marie dio por terminada la lección de hoy y los dos tomaban agua arriba del ring, Wade también había terminado su rutina en los aparatos y pesas, y se había metido hacia la puerta que estaba a un lado, y Peter oyó el sonido del agua caer por lo que dedujo que Wade estaba dándose una ducha.

-Bueno Peter me tengo que ir ¿Puedes regresar a casa desde aquí?-

-Claro, si nadie me ve salir, podré subir a los edificios y llegar-

-Bueno nos vemos en dos dias, recuerda que en vez de patrullar vendrás aquí-

-Si, nos vemos Marie-

Marie tomo su mochila y partió, mientras que Peter seguía tomando agua mientras se oía el agua de las duchas a lo lejos, sintió mucha curiosidad del cuerpo de Wade, por lo que sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y lo vio. Estaba completamente desnudo y de espaldas mientras el agua caliente recorría todo su cuerpo, y quito su primera duda, pues el agua tocaba cada cicatriz del cuerpo de Wade, incluso sus pies tenían una que otra, subió su mirada por las piernas, que parecían que eran las que mas recibían aquellas cicatrices, su espalda, tan llena como su cara también se podía ver. Peter se quedo embelesado ante aquella escena, y quiso quitarse su segunda duda: si podía tocarlas. Así que inconcientemente empujo un poco la puerta y esta rechino, por lo cual el y Wade reaccionaron, y Peter se escondió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, y Wade volteo hacia la puerta donde ya no había nadie, y siguió con su ducha, mientras que Peter afuera tomaba sus cosas y salía rápidamente de ahí.

Día tras día, Peter iba e intentaba aprender a pelear, Marie después de unas cuantas clases, le enseño unas cuantas maneras de defenderse y aplicarlas, pero Peter seguía confiando demasiado en su sentido arácnido, por lo que el entrenamiento se volvió semanas, y con ello meses. Wade también seguía yendo al gimnasio cuando podía, había veces en que se ejercitaba, pero cuando no tenia ganas de hacerlo a veces se ponía a limpiar sus armas (a veces se llevaba una bazuka cargada, no pregunten es Deadpool), u otras veces también le enseñaba a Peter algunas técnicas que habían utilizado con el. Y también continuaban las miradas de Peter hacia Wade, lo cual era lo que complicaba su entrenamiento, pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba esa vez que lo había visto ducharse, y por alguna extraña razón no salía esa imagen de su cabeza cada vez que veía a Wade, pero no volvió a hacerlo jamás.

Después de dos meses y medio, Peter seguía igual, con su entrenamiento y con Wade, por lo que ese día Marie se había quedado de mas en el gimnasio después de su entrenamiento con Peter quien ya se había ido. Entonces cuando se aseguro que Peter se había ido completamente se acerco a Wade.

-¿Notas lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Qué Peter aun no me besa? Si, y muero de ganas por hacerlo-

-No me refiero a eso Wade-Marie movió su cabeza en negación- se supone que el debería acercarse a ti un poco mas, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hace, y su entrenamiento esta pésimo-

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Cortarme las venas?-

-Wade…-

-Okay okay esto es serio lo entiendo-

-Tienes que dar ideas para que Peter se acerque más a ti, y que este entrenamiento no dure por siempre-

Los dos se quedaron pensativos, a Wade se le ocurrían las maneras mas bizarras para ayudarlo peor obviamente fueran descartadas al instante, hasta que Marie se le ocurrió un plan…malévolo.

-Ya se-

-¿Si vamos a matar a alguien?-

-No Wade… pero espero que Peter no me odie por esto-

Peter llego como todos los dias, trataba como todos los dias de quitarse esa imagen mental de Wade, pero era imposible como siempre, no sabia a ciencia cierta porque cada vez que cruzaban miradas solo podía verlo en aquella ducha, cuando llego a la puerta y la atravesó se quedo helado, pues al parecer Marie había llegado antes y ayudaba a Wade con uno de sus ejercicios, pero lo que lo dejo así fue que Marie estaba demasiado cerca de Wade y este no decía nada, Marie se percato de una presencia y vio que era Peter.

-Oh… llegaste Peter-decía despreocupadamente.

-Si…-

-Sube al ring, en un momento te alcanzo-

Peter se quito todo muy molesto, y ni siquiera sabia porque, cuando subió esperando a Marie se dio cuenta de que esta le susurraba algo al oído a Wade y subía felizmente al ring.

-Bueno Peter lo de siempre, intenta golpearme-

Peter espero a que Marie se acomodara y lo intento un par de veces, al cuarto intento pidió pausa y se giraba en el ring, y como siempre se detuvo un momento para mirar a Wade y de nuevo el enojo injustificable (según Peter) volvió a aparecer, pues se dio cuenta de que ahora no lo miraba a el, sino a Marie que seguía esperándolo para seguir, eso tuvo efecto en Peter y le hizo una seña a Marie para continuar y cuando se puso en posición, parecía que de verdad quisiera golpear a Marie, y ella intentaba por todos los medios defenderse, cada vez que lo intentaba se acercaba un poco mas a logar su cometido.

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, Peter sentía que de verdad había entrenado duro ese día, pues se sentía mas cansado de lo habitual, y como siempre estaban tomando agua en las orillas del ring.

-Vaya Peter hasta que tomas el entrenamiento en serio-

Este no respondió, solo veía un punto fijo en el suelo, y Marie sabia que algo le pasaba pero se hizo la desentendida.

-Bueno ¿nos vemos el viernes?-

-Si por supuesto-

Los dos bajaron del ring y Peter acomodaba sus cosas para irse, y cuando quiso voltear a despedirse de Marie, noto que esta no estaba donde su mochila, sino que se había vuelto a acercar a Wade y platicaban como si se conocieran de años, de nuevo ese enojo injustificable apareció y molesto decidió no irse por la puerta, sino que salio por una de las ventanas del edificio. Cuando Marie se dio cuenta se fue a asegurara que ya estaba muy lejos.

-¿Crees que funciono?-

-¿Acaso no viste el entrenamiento Wade? Quería darme una paliza-

Wade comenzó a reírse-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, Petey-pie celoso de ti-

-No creí que cayera, pero irse incluso sin despedirse como siempre…-

-Bueno el chiste es que funciona el plan ¿no?-

-Claro-

Había pasado una semana desde que el plan comenzó a dar sus frutos, Peter se sentía molesto con Marie sin saber porque, Peter queriéndose desquitar con ella, Wade ya no lo miraba mas, era un enorme revoltijo la cabeza de Peter, pero todo eso había hecho que mejorara en su entrenamiento y no dudaba en nada, Marie había enseñado bien al chico a defenderse y apagar su sentido arácnido.

Ese día, entrenaban como siempre, pero Peter estaba mas enérgico ese día, pues cuando llego Marie estaba encima de Wade dándole un masaje en la espalda, porque según el le dolía a causa de unos nervios hechos nudo, "Obviamente es mentira" pensó Peter, pero eso hizo que su nivel de enojo creciera mas con tan solo ver eso, intentaba atestarle un golpe a Marie mientras su cabeza pensaba que ella no podía atreverse a sobarle a Wade cuando obviamente este tipo se regeneraba, pues el mismo se lo había confesado y ni siquiera sabia porque pensaba eso es su entrenamiento, pero justo cuando iba a golpear a Marie y su mano lo iba a bloquear, vio como Wade le dedicaba una sonrisa a Marie, eso hizo que agarrara la mano de Marie en vez de golpearla, la sujeto y con su otra mano hecha puño, le golpeo la boca con demasiada fuerza que hizo a Marie caer y hasta sacarle sangre de la boca. Wade se paro a toda prisa a ver si Marie por lo menos seguía conciente, cosa que afortunadamente si lo estaba. Wade se arrodillo y solo se le quedo viendo a Peter.

-Oye ten más cuidado-

Peter por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, había golpeado a Marie con demasiada fuerza, no supo que hacer así que solo salio por la puerta corriendo. Marie se intento incorporar y se sentía un poco mareada.

-Si que pega fuerte el chico-decía mientras se sobaba el labio.

-¿Estas bien? Casi te saca los dientes-

-No te preocupes por mi, mejor ve a ver donde esta, de seguro se siente mal-

-¿Segura que tu estas bien?-

-Si si, ve a hablar con el, no te preocupes por mi-

-Oh esta bien-

Y de repente Marie sintió como la empujaba al piso y salía corriendo a ver donde se había metido Peter, cuando estuvo afuera en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del techo estaba abierta, por lo que dedujo que a lo mejor estaba ahí, y en efecto, ahí estaba sentado a la orilla del edificio con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Wade salio y se puso detrás de el.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Pete?-

Peter seguía con la cabeza entre sus piernas-No pasa nada, déjame solo-

-Pete no solo vas y golpeas a Marie y después vienes a deprimirte al techo, dime que te sucede-

-No me pasa nada, vete-dijo y se levanto en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Pete no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que tienes-Wade lo seguía.

-Nada, ¿mejor porque no vas a ver como esta Marie? De seguro te ocupa-

Wade se molesto mucho y lo jalo del brazo haciendo que se volteara, Peter seguía molesto y se le notaba en la cara.

-Pete dime ahora que tienes o jamás te dejo ir-

-¿Ahora de veras te fijas en lo que me pase?-decía en un tono enfadado.

-Pete deja de hacer berrinche-

-No lo hago-

-¡Entonces dime con un demonio porque carajos golpeaste a Marie así!-

-¡Porque dejaste de prestarme atención!-

Y de pronto Peter se tapo la boca, había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta, y su cara se volvió un tomate.

-Es acaso… ¿estabas celoso de ella?-

Peter quito su mano de su boca y se empezó a rascar la nuca-Bueno yo… es que… veras-¿Cómo explicarle que era verdad lo que decía? ¿Tanto se trababa para explicárselo a Wade?-Supongo que… me acostumbre a tus platicas y así… ya… ya no hablabas conmigo y…-

-Si solo querías hablar ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? No tenías que haberle partido la cara a Marie-

-Si… yo… lo siento-

-Bueno a mi no me tienes que decir nada, sino a Marie estaba muy desorientada cuando la deje-

-Tienes razón ¿sigue en el gimnasio?-

-Claro, después del golpe ¿crees que su puede ir a casa andando?-

Esto hizo reír un poco a Peter, pero los dos bajaron y Marie se limpiaba el golpe en el piso, Peter se acerco lentamente y se paro enfrente de ella.

-Marie yo…-

-Esta bien Peter, estoy bien, hiciste lo que se te pidió, y lo hiciste muy bien-

-Pero yo…-

-No te preocupes por mi, en serio estoy bien, y como recompensa por tu buen trabajo le pediré a Fury que te regrese a las calles-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, creo que ya estas listo-


	5. CAPITULO 5: QUEDATE A MI LADO

**Hola despues de tanto! La razon de mi ausencia fue que me quede sin internet dos semanas :O pero ya lo arregle y aqui me reporto con un capitulo nuevo...y ustedes diran "¡¿pero como?! Tuviste dos semanas para escribir!" y yo les dire "Pues si pero ustedes no estan leyendo un libro de mil hojas que vengo leyendo desde septiembre y no termino...aparte fueron las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo no sean malitas...les traigo capitulo nuevo T_T"**

 **Bueno sin mas aqui el capitulo y repito NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR ESO SE LOS ASEGURO**

Iba solo una semana de que Peter (y desgraciadamente para Peter) y Wade regresaron a las calles a patrullar la zona, por lo cual Peter volvió a ser niñera de Deadpool aunque le había bajado a su instinto de matar a todo ladrón de la ciudad, pero eso no implicaba que les quisiera mutilar un dedo o quitar una extremidad para que no volvieran a robar, cosa que Peter cuidaba.

Pero Marie tenia que cumplir su parte del trato e imaginaba a veces que Wade no estaba ahí, y a veces quería retroceder en el tiempo y arrepentirse de su decisión pero pues que le vamos a hacer.

En fin, el caso es que los dos estaban encima de un techo esperando ordenes de Marie por el oído de Peter, hasta que de nuevo se escucho la alarma de un banco cercano, Marie dio las direcciones de por donde ir y finalmente los dos llegaron destrozando una ventana, cuando se incorporaron Peter reconoció de inmediato a los ladrones, eran los que le habían dado la paliza hace meses, y ahora los tenia enfrente otra vez a los cuatro.

-Deadpool no quiero que te metas esto-decía Marie por los micrófonos del banco.

-Esta bien chica hacker-

Deadpool salio del circulo en un gran salto y de nuevo los maleantes desenfundaron sus armas y apuntaban a Peter pero sin mover un solo músculo.

-Recuerda Peter, respira y enfócate en lo que quieres hacer-decía Marie en el oído de Peter.

Este solo cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, cuando soltó el aire se movía rápidamente para quitarles las armas de sus manos y golpearlos en el acto, lo hacia con tal precisión que no sentía para nada su sentido arácnido, todo la paliza que les estaba dando era gracias al entrenamiento de Marie. Cuando acabo con los 4, Wade le aplaudía desde un escritorio donde se había sentado a ver como les daba su tremenda paliza.

-Felicidades Spidey, lo lograste-

-Gracias, y gracias por enseñarme algunas técnicas, me ayudaron mucho-

Wade iba a decir otra cosa, pero vio como uno de los ladrones se levanto de su inconciencia y soltó una granada de humo, Wade se abalanzo sobre el pero no pudo evitarlo y esta se activo.

-¡Wade! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Wade!-gritaba Peter entre tanto humo.

De pronto, oyó como se abría la puerta de atrás y se oían pasos hacia ahí, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ahí y vio como Wade perseguía un carro que huía a toda velocidad, después oyó un ruido en ese mismo callejón, era uno de los ladrones huyendo a toda prisa por las escaleras de emergencia, así que decidió ir por este mientras Wade iba por el otro. Marie veía todo por las cámaras y veía que los dos estaban haciendo su trabajo, aunque no dejaba de notar algo sospechoso en el carro. Cuando Peter por fin alcanzo al ladrón en los techos de los edificios, cayo encima de el sin oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Ya te tengo!-

-No… no deberías estar preocupado por mi-

-¿De que hablas chico malo?-

-Yo que tu, alcanzaba a tu amigo antes de que se muera-el ladrón había sacado su mano y este mostraba un detonador que activo rápidamente-tienes 1 minuto para llegar con el-

Peter apreso al ladrón ahí mismo con su telaraña y salio en busca de Wade.

-¡Marie! ¡Marie necesito tu ayuda!-

-¿Qué pasa Peter?-

-El carro que persigue Wade tiene una bomba, dime donde esta-

-¡¿Una bomba?! Okay okay espera-Marie buscaba rápido en todas las cámaras de la ciudad, hasta que lo diviso por la calle principal en uno de los semáforos-dirígete a la calle principal Peter y sigue derecho hasta que veas un carro verde pistache, es el que Wade esta persiguiendo-

-Okay gracias Marie-

Peter se fue columpiando entre los edificios, iba lo mas rápido que podía para alcanzarlos, y diviso aquel traje rojo y negro de Wade corriendo a toda prisa tras el auto, y desde arriba intentaba detener a Wade, aunque este seguía corriendo para alcanzar el carro, vio de reojo que Peter lo había alcanzado y se moría de ganas de atrapar al ladrón del carro, vio como el carro iba disminuyendo su velocidad, por lo que Wade aprovecho y saco mas fuerzas para atraparlo, pues en su mente quería atraparlo para su querido Peter, pero cuando hubo alcanzado el carro se dio cuenta de que no había nadie al volante y detrás tenia una bomba. Después todo paso rápidamente. El carro iba cada vez mas lento y la bomba había llegado a cero, Peter se había abalanzado hacia Wade y lo abrazo, lo que ocasiono que los dos salieran volando, Peter había recibido casi todo el golpe de la bomba y ahora estaban los dos abrazados en medio de la calle, Wade se recupero inmediatamente, pero Peter seguía inconciente.

-Pete ¿estas bien?... Pete…-Wade intentaba despertarlo-Pete…no me hagas esto…-

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Peter poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, se quito la mascara para poder respirar mejor-¿Estas bien Wade?-

-¡Claro que estoy bien Pete! ¿Por qué carajos te abalanzaste?-

-Yo… yo solo…-

-Pete agradezco que lo hicieras pero no era necesario, casi me matas del susto chico-

-Perdón-

-Peter ¿estas bien?-oía a Marie en su oído.

-Si, un poco lastimado pero bien-trato de incorporarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenia una herida en su costado-¡Auch!-

-Peter enseguida mando al equipo especial-

Peter se quedo callado y vio como Wade también tenia heridas en su cuerpo, y pensó que el solo se tenia que curar y suturar algunas de ellas, por un momento pensó en pedírselo al equipo medico que llegara, pero se negarían rotundamente por ordenes de Fury.

-¡Espera Marie! No los mandes-

-¿Por qué Peter? Estas grave y si no te atendemos enseguida…-

-Lo que pasa es que Wade también esta lastimado, y el equipo no lo va a querer ayudar-

-No te preocupes por mi, Pete voy a estar bien-

-¡NO! Hay que verte esas heridas y…-

-Peter, Wade se puede regenerar ¿recuerdas?-

-Aun así, alguien tiene que verlo…-

Tanto Wade como Marie estaban sorprendidos ante el Peter ante ellos, Marie sabia que si instinto de Peter no se doblegaría tan fácilmente, pero Wade estaba mas que rebozante de felicidad de que su futuro Petey-pie mostrara preocupación por el, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Chica hacker si me estas escuchando, yo me lo puedo llevar al gimnasio a curarlo-

-Y también te vería esas heridas Wade… Marie déjame ir con el por favor-

Marie se quedo viendo su pantalla, sonreía hacia ella.

-Esta bien Peter, iras con el, solo déjame decirle algo a Wade, pásale el comunicador-

Peter se quito el comunicador del oído y se lo paso a Wade, este entendió y se lo paso debajo de la mascara para llegar a su oído.

-Dime chica hacker-

-Lo quiero caminando para mañana, no seas bruto con el-

Después escucho unas risas y Marie corto la comunicación, Wade también esbozo una media sonrisa que Peter no veía, después Wade hizo lo posible por poner de pie a Peter e irse, ya que empezaban a llamar la atención. Peter se había vuelto a poner su mascara y salieron de ahí hacia el gimnasio.

-Muy bien Pete, ya casi llegamos-

-No puedo creer que hayamos llegado caminando-

-Yo no puedo creer que tú hayas aguantado todo el camino caminando-

-Si pero lo bueno es que ya llegamos-

-Si espera un segundo-

Wade sacaba las llaves del edificio para poder entrar, maniobrando con Peter con un brazo y abriendo la puerta con el otro pudieron entrar, después subieron las tortuosas escaleras hacia el tercer piso y por fin llegaron al gimnasio, donde Wade puso a Peter en un banco de hacer abdominales.

-Muy bien Petey ahora necesito que te quites tu camisa, necesitamos lavar esa herida-

Esto hizo que Peter se pusiera rojo como tomate-¿Q- que?-

-Quítatela para poder lavártela-

-P-pero… ¿no se puede así?-

-No Petey, haz lo que te digo-

Peter intento quitárselo, Wade al ver que se le dificultaba lo ayudo un poco y por fin vio que la herida era algo grave pero nada que una sutura no pudiera arreglar.

-Muy bien Petey ahora sígueme-

Wade ayudo a Peter a incorporarse de nuevo y lo llevo hacia las duchas, abrió el agua caliente e hizo que Peter entrara en el agua, cuando lo dejo ahí el también se quito la mascara y la camisa de arriba, dejando ver sus cicatrices y su cuerpo bien formado debido al ejercicio, entonces Peter recordó la vez que lo había visto bañarse y se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto bien como ahora, pensamiento que lo hizo enrojecer todavía mas.

-Petey ¿estas bien? Estas muy rojo, ¿quieres mejor que te lave con agua fría?-

-N-n-no así esta bien-

Peter intentaba mirar hacia otro lado mientras Wade lavaba la herida de su costado, cuando acabo volvió a cerrar la llave y volvió a ser el bastón de Peter para volver afuera y suturar la herida. Lo volvió a dejar en el banco y fue a buscar todo el material de curación que tenia ahí, cuando lo tuvo todo volvió al lado de Peter y este subió con cuidado su brazo para que Wade lo curara.

-Bien Petey, voy a empezar, no te voy a decir que va a ser lindo, te va a doler como el demonio así que prepárate-

-Esta bien-

Wade puso un poco de alcohol primero a la herida y Peter gruño un poco, pero cuando inserto la aguja para empezar con la primera sutura, Peter tuvo que aguantarse un grito ahogado. Wade sabia que dolería pero continuo con su trabajo hasta que la herida estaba cerrada por completo, después puso unas gasas en el área y vendo todo el torso de Peter. Cuando acabo se sentó enfrente de el.

-Ya es todo Petey, ya termine-

-Esta bien, pero no hemos checado las tuyas-

-Ya te dije que eso no importa me regenerare-

-Aun así quiero revisarte-

-Bueno si tú insistes-

Wade se acerco mas a Peter, comenzó a revisarlo con cuidado de no abrirse su herida, así que pasaba lentamente las manos por la espalda de Wade, y vio como cada herida inflingida se cerraba con rapidez, cada vez que pasaba su mano por otra al instante se cerraba, Wade solo sentía como las manos de Peter viajaban en su espalda, las sintió tan reconfortantes que pronto en su mente empezaron a pasar toda serie de pensamientos, por lo que se giro rápidamente y agarro la mano de Peter en seco.

-Ya… ya basta…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime?-

-No es eso… es solo… que si sigues tocándome así voy a hacer algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir y no quiero eso-

-¿Y que es?-

-Tomarte aquí mismo-

Peter agacho la mirada y bajo su mano.

-Yo… yo lo siento…-

-Mientras ya no me toques, no creo que pase nada Petey, estarás a salvo-

Peter solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es mejor descansar para que esa herida se cure-

-Tienes razón-

Wade saco unas colchonetas que tenia debajo del cuadrilátero, saco dos e improviso unas cobijas con restos de ropa que había por ahí.

-Bueno si quieres puedo acomodarte hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, o si quieres me voy a mi apartamento y vengo por ti en la mañana-

-No…no… quédate por si se abre la herida ¿no crees?-Peter estaba todavía con la cabeza gacha pues no quería que Wade viera su cara toda roja.

-Bien si es lo que quieres…-

Wade acomodo las colchonetas uno al lado de la otra y el se acomodo rápidamente en una, pero Peter hizo juntar la suya con la de Wade y se tumbo en ella, lo que hizo que Wade se volteara de lado rápidamente dándole la espalda a Peter.

-Wade…-

-¿Si Petey-pie?-

-Gracias-

Dicho esto no se oyó mas la voz de Peter, y Wade sonreía como bobo con aquella declaración que le había dicho, pero después se preocupo ya que no había oído respuesta de Peter al respecto, pero eso no lo detendría para que de verdad la arañita fuera suya.

A la mañana siguiente, Wade estaba profundamente dormido hasta que por propia voluntad logro abrir los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver que dormido se había volteado con Peter y lo abrazaba, y este dormía profundamente en uno de sus brazos mientas que con el otro lo abrazaba por la cintura, se quedo viendo a su castaño dormir unos minutos, pues oyó la puerta principal del edificio abrirse, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se dirigió a la entrada para alcanzar a Marie y que no lo despertara, lo cual logro hacer, pues abrió la puerta antes de que metiera siquiera la llave.

-Vaya madrugaste-

-Hiciste un escándalo desde que llegaste, ni como no oírte chica-

-¿Y Peter como esta? ¿Sigue caminando?-

-Pues…-Wade abrió un poco más la puerta para que Marie viera como dormía Peter.

-Lo dejaste muerto ¿cierto?-

-No hicimos nada chica hacker, no en su estado-

-¿En serio Wade? ¿Sobreviviste?-decía Marie con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… tuve que ir al baño varias veces a tocarme yo solo, se quedo dormido primero y pues… esa cara jamás se me va a olvidar cuando quiera masturbarme-

Marie reía bajito-De verdad eres imposible, bueno haber si ahora logras despertarlo, tengo que llevármelo enseguida, surgió una emergencia-

-Okay-

-Wade, hazlo con delicadeza por favor-

-Esta bien, esta bien-

Wade se acerco a Peter, comenzó a acariciarlo del cabello mientras susurraba su nombre, Peter poco a poco abría los ojos y se despertaba.

-¿Wade?...-

-Marie llego Pete, tiene que llevarte-

Peter volteo hacia la puerta donde Marie seguía esperándolo, se incorporo poco a poco y Wade lo ayudo a levantarse por completo, lo dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas Peter?-

-Sobreviviré-

-Eso espero, pues tu tía May no esta nada contenta-

-¿La tía May?-

-Si, digamos que ahora soy su peor enemiga-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Peter preocupado.

-Que te había invitado a una fiesta y te quedaste en mi casa, te puse muy ebrio y por eso te llevo a esta hora-

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con ella-

-Bueno vamonos entonces, Wade ¿crees que puedas llevarlo al auto? Esta abajo-

-Claro-

Wade llevo a Peter hasta el lujoso auto de Marie, era un Camaro rojo con una franja roja, algo demasiado lujoso para el barrio donde estaba el edificio así que actuaron rápido para que el auto no desapareciera todo. Marie también se movió rápido y recogió las cosas de Peter y bajo rápidamente, se puso del lado del volante y Peter ya estaba en el del copiloto, Wade cerraba la puerta de Peter.

-Mejórate Spidey-

-Gracias por todo Wade-

Marie arranco el auto y salieron de aquel barrio en dirección a casa de Peter, y Peter seguía mirando el espejo retrovisor donde se veía el edificio de Wade.

-¿Paso algo con Wade?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por la cara que traes-

-No paso nada Marie, y eso me entristece un poco-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… porque me dijo que quería hacerme suyo… y no se porque me emocione con la idea-

-¿Le dijiste algo?-

-No… pero algo dentro de mí de veras quería que pasara-

-¿Y porque no se lo dijiste?-

-Porque no se si lo decía en serio-y entonces recordó algo que paso durante la noche, y se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y entonces porque la sonrisa?-

-Porque al menos pude hacer que me abrazara dormido-


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: MI ARAÑITA

Después de que Marie llevara a su casa a Peter, donde se gano miradas de furia de la tía May, muchas disculpas y casi un portazo, salio de ahí e iba camino de vuelta a SHIELD en su auto, en eso, recibía una llamada de Wade.

-Chica hacker ¿sigues viva?-

-Si Wade, solo me gane un regaño por parte de su tía, pero todo bien-

-Vaya… pero bueno esa no es la razón de mi llamada, chica hacker vamos a tomar-

-No puedo Wade, tengo trabajo-

-Yo decía mañana Marie. Mañana no trabajan ¿cierto?-

Marie solo suspiro-Si, pero embriagarlo no hará que se acueste contigo-

-¡No lo quiero embriagar!... Solo lo suficiente para que se me declare-

-Espera espera ¿me estas diciendo que no vas a hacer nada hasta que el te diga que quiere hacerlo contigo?-

-Claro, seré un pervertido Marie, pero también tengo mi corazoncito-

Marie empezó a reír sonoramente, lo que hizo que Wade se despegara un poco de su celular, cuando bajo el volumen de las risas, volvió a pegar su oído al celular-Si si búrlate lo que quieras, tu no sufriste yéndote a masturbar al baño-

-Perdón, es que es raro oírlo de ti-

-Si claro-

-Bueno pero tendrá que ser temprano, sino la tía May me asesinara con la mirada otra vez-

-Hecho-

Marie colgaba su celular mientras entraba a la base de SHIELD-Con que los mercenarios ahora tienen corazón…-

Marie y Wade estaban en el gimnasio y habían llegado antes para preparar todo para celebrar, habían llamado a Peter para decirle y que era porque había hecho un buen trabajo con esos ladrones, la cosa era que habían llegado temprano porque iba a idear un plan para que Peter le dijera lo que siente a Wade, porque aceptémoslo, Marie y el ya se habían dado cuenta pero la arañita no.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? Ya te dije dejarlo ebrio no es una opción-

-Marie, seré un sensual idiota, pero es en serio, quiero que me diga que se muere por mí-

-Si si claro-

Estaban acomodando unas mesas y las botanas, aunque eran mas chimichangas que botanas, y a Wade por fin se le prendió el foco.

-¿Y si hacemos lo mismo que antes?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A darle celos, la otra vez que lo hicimos solo me dijo que se molestaba de que hablara contigo, tal vez con un poco de alcohol y un poco de celos, saque todo-

-Wade ¿se te olvida que yo soy la que va a salir lastimada o tal vez peor?-

-Si… pero si es para que Pete lo diga vale la pena ¿no?-

Marie solo rodó los ojos-Esta bien, solo ve llamando a la ambulancia-

Peter había llegado a la hora indicada en la tarde, tenia dos horas de haber llegado los tres platicaban amenamente en el piso mientras bebían un poco de todo, pues ninguno sabia que le gustaba a la araña, probaban un poco de cerveza, tequila, vodka, ron y whisky, mientras Wade les seguía sirviendo chimichangas para que no pegara tanto, cuando vieron que Peter tenia ese característico rubor del licor en sus mejillas Wade le hizo una seña a Marie para que comenzara la fase dos de los celos. Marie se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a donde Wade estaba sirviéndole las chimichangas, y se puso muy pegada a el, pareciera que se decían cosas en voz baja, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Peter, que aunque empezaba a fallar algo, notaba como Marie daba empujoncitos de cadera a Wade.

-Oye Marie deja que Wade nos haga las chimi como se llamen-

Marie se giro hacia Peter-No tiene nada de malo que le ayude Peter, ¿o si?-

-No no esta bien-

Marie se volvió a girar para seguirse diciendo cosas con Wade, pero Peter ya no sabia que decir, con alcohol encima y sus celos no admitidos a mil, se levanto algo mareado y agarro sus cosas, cosa que Wade noto.

-¿A dónde vas Pete? Todavía no acaba la fiesta-

-Me di cuenta que aquí sobro nos vemos luego-

Termino de agarrar sus cosas y cerro sonoramente la puerta.

-Bueno por lo menos no termine con otro labio roto-

-Déjame ir a ver si esta otra vez en el techo, enseguida lo traigo de regreso-

Wade salio en busca de Peter, y efectivamente otra vez estaba en el techo, pero ahora estaba de pie mirando el horizonte con el anochecer cayendo poco a poco sobre la ciudad, Wade se quedo contemplando a la arañita ahí. Peter no lo había notado, solo se preguntaba porque Wade jugaba tanto con el, si solo quería experimentar con el sobre el sexo entre hombres, o que demonios se traía Wade entre manos, lentamente tomo una fumada del cigarrillo que había encendido y saco el humo, sin notar que un furioso Wade lo tomaba de la mano y tiraba el cigarrillo hacia el vació.

-¿Sabes que esos cuestan caros?-

-¿Sabes que eso mata tus pulmones?-

-Oh miren… ya apareció el Wade que se preocupa por mi ¿no?-

-Pete…-

-Ve con Marie, déjame fumar como todo adolescente normal-

-No es normal que actúes así-

-¿Por qué no? Déjame en paz Wade-Peter saco la cajetilla de cigarros y quiso sacar otro, pero Wade lo tomo y se fueron a seguir al otro cigarro, al vació-¡Oye!-

-Pete ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, pero creo que es obvio que solo jugabas a acostarte conmigo, mejor me largo-

Peter comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con Wade detrás de el.

-Pete ven acá-

-Para que… si tienes a Marie esperando abajo-

-Pete te estoy hablando-

-Déjame ir-

Cuando por fin Wade alcanzo a Peter, lo jalo del brazo e hizo que se volteara hacia el-¡En serio! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-

-¡Pasa que solo quieres acostarte conmigo! ¡Pasa que sigo siendo un idiota! ¡Y pasa que pensé… de verdad pensé que no bromeabas ayer! ¡Pasa que creí que un estupido mercenario estaba enamorado de mí! ¡Y yo de el!-

Wade miraba atónito a Peter que lo seguía sosteniendo del brazo, Peter no mentía para nada, estaba furioso si, pero la mirada fija que tenia y sin dubitativas, hizo que Wade se diera cuenta que ya estaba un poco sobrio y firme. Wade soltó su agarre y lo jalo hacia el para abrazarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!-Peter forcejeaba en el abrazo.

-No lo voy a hacer-

-¿Por qué?-

Wade soltó un poco su agarre, agarro su cuello y lo miro a los ojos mientras Peter se dejaba hacer-No juego contigo Pete, créeme que con esto no juego-

-Pruébalo-

Wade acerco a Peter poco a poco, los dos veían los labios del otro, hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente y juntaron esos labios. Peter despego un poco los suyos y decidió continuar el, dándolos suaves y delicados, "Tan Peter" pensó Wade. Después de unos minutos Peter se separo y miraba a Wade.

-¿Ya te convencí de que no miento?-

-Tal vez-

Se quedaron en el techo, estaban los dos sentados al borde del edificio y hablaban de lo que había pasado estos meses, pocos meses que se conocían, incluso Wade termino contándole que todo esto fue idea de Marie.

-Vaya, Marie no solo es buena con las computadoras-

-Si, todo este plan maestro fue de ella, y debo decir que ha funcionado muy bien-

-Ella solo quería hacer amable, y yo soy el malo del cuento-

-Oh no te lo tomes así Pete, si quieres vamos a hablar con ella, debe seguir abajo-

-¡Es cierto la dejamos sola!-

Los dos se pararon como rayo y se dirigieron de vuelta al gimnasio, pero ya no había nadie. Se acercaron a la mesa y vieron que había dejado una nota ahí.

 _Peter:_

 _Recuerda que tienes que regresar a casa._

 _Wade:_

 _Recuerda que tienes que regresarlo caminando, y mañana patrullamos. No te descargues en una sola noche._

 _Marie._

-Parece mi madre-

-Bueno por lo menos ya tengo su permiso-

-¿Permiso para que?-

Wade lo agarro de sus nalgas y lo subió arriba de la mesa-Para descargarme-

-E-espera un segundo…-

-Oh no Pete, hoy no me voy a masturbar en el baño como la otra noche, esta vez… lo voy a hacer-

A Peter ya no le dio tiempo de decir nada, pues Wade se había posesionado de sus labios, agarrando su cintura en el proceso, y Peter se sostenía de la mesa. Las manos de Wade viajaron de su cintura hacia debajo de su camisa, y sus labios bajaban al cuello de Peter, el estaba disfrutando el momento, pero también quería hacer algo.

-Wade…Wade espera…-

Pero el no oía, se perdía mas y mas hacia debajo de su araña, y sus manos viajaban mas arriba de la espalda de Peter.

-Wade…-

Wade se separo de Peter ansioso-¿Qué sucede?-

Peter lo miro un momento a los ojos, y después desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir no se lo podía decir a la cara-Quiero…quiero tocarte…-

Wade vio la vergüenza que tuvo Peter al decírselo, sonrió e hizo que lo viera a los ojos-Claro, si mi arañita lo quiere, lo haré-

Se quito la camisa dejándose solo los pantalones, Peter primero observo ese abdomen y pecho lleno de cicatrices, luego puso su mano izquierda sobre ese cuerpo-Desde que te vi así…siempre quise tocarte así…-

-¿Acaso me espiabas Spidey?-

-No…yo solo…fue una casualidad…-dijo muy sonrojado.

-Pues toca todo lo que quieras-

Peter obedeció y puso su otra mano en el pecho y comenzó a viajar por ella todo bajo la atenta mirada del mercenario, viajo lentamente hacia su cuello, de ahí pasaron a sus hombros y sus manos, hicieron el viaje de regreso y ahora bajaban hasta donde el pantalón se lo permitía, quiso hacer mas, pero Wade lo apreso de sus manos.

-Me prendiste demasiado Pete, ya no lo aguanto-

Las manos de Wade rápidamente desabrocharon los pantalones de la araña, hizo que Peter se quitara todo de un jalón y soltó las prendas aventándolas, el se bajo los suyos y sin aviso entro en Peter.

-¡ARGH!-

Wade cerro los ojos y sonreía, después los abrió viendo a su arañita-Lo siento… pero esto… se siente tan bien…-

-Duele…-

-Hey Hey-Wade lo acariciaba de una mejilla-solo mírame ¿si? Mírame-

Peter obedeció y acomodándose mejor, se aferro del cuello de Wade, este daba pequeñas embestidas, poco a poco Peter se fue relajando y Wade lo comenzó a llenar de besos de nuevo, embistió con un poco mas de fuerza y Peter comenzaba a disfrutarlo pues su miembro comenzaba a despertar, Wade comenzó a dejarle marcas en el cuello y Peter gemía ante las sensaciones, Wade acrecentó las embestidas y dio en el punto de la araña, Peter estaba completamente excitado y a punto de venirse. Wade daba mas duro las embestidas hasta que Peter se vino en el pecho de Wade y este dentro de el. Los dos juntaron sus frentes y respiraban con dificultad.

-Ahora… eres… mió…-

-Wade…te quiero…-

-Y yo a ti mi arañita-

Después de limpiarse un poco, Wade ayudo a regresar a Peter a su casa, cuando llegaron Wade saludo a la tía May con mucho cariño y lo invito a pasar, pero Wade dijo que no podía y se despidió de los dos prometiendo que tal vez la próxima se quedaría a cenar. Cuando Peter cerró la puerta, Wade dio media vuelta y bajaba las escaleras de la casa, se detuvo en la acera y respiro un momento sonriendo como bobo. Por fin Peter se había declarado y lo había hecho con el, se sentía tan lleno de sentimientos y otras cosas que no tenia explicación para ellas, de pronto su celular suena y revisa quien es, la sonrisa de Wade pronto desaparece y contesta la llamada.

-¿Ya te ganaste su confianza?-

-Si… pero no creo que me deje entrar tan fácil-

-Sigue trabajando-

La llamada se corta y Wade se guarda el celular, mira de reojo la casa de Peter. "Debería darme un tiro por idiota..." pensaba Wade mientras pensaba con que arma darse ese tiro.


	7. CAPITULO 7: MAMA Y PAPA

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Peter y Wade eran pareja, salían a patrullar los dias que le tocaban a Peter y Marie ya no tenia objeciones para que Wade fuera también, pues este ya se comportaba y obedecía a Peter en todo. Lo que Marie no sabía (o tal vez sospechaba) era que cada noche que a Peter le tocaba patrullar, después de toda la acción y unos cuantos impedimentos de robo, Peter y Wade se iban directo al apartamento de Wade a tener relaciones. Cada vez que lo hacían siempre Wade cuidaba de su arañita, y Peter hacia que esos encuentros no terminaran nunca, quería sentir mas y mas de Wade. Y las noches que no iba a patrullar, Wade secretamente se escabullía a casa de Peter y hablaban sobre las cosas que les gustaban a los dos, porque si hacían el amor ahí despertarían a la tía May, por lo que Wade se tenia que controlar horrores por no violar a Peter en toda su habitación. Peter incluso mejoro un poco su estado de ánimo desde que tenía a Wade, pues las visitas al psicólogo que a veces tenia en SHIELD también progresaban, se podría decir que ya casi estaba recuperado de lo de Gwen. Si… todo iba viento en popa.

Marie se hallaba sentada en su escritorio, se encontraba jugando un videojuego que la mantenía muy entretenida, pero no vio que alguien la observaba jugar desde la puerta de su pequeña oficina.

-¡Rayos! No otra vez…-

-Sabes que puedo hackear el servidor y hacerte ganar-

Marie se giro rápidamente y lo vio-¡TONY!-se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo.

-¿Cómo esta mi padawan favorita?-

Marie se aparto un poco y estaba contenta de verlo-Estoy muy bien maestro, por fin se deja ver por SHIELD-

-Si, he estado ocupado con unas cosas, ya sabes… salvar al mundo, evitar que la tierra sea destruida cosas así-

-¿Y que te trae por acá?-

-Quería revisar el sistema de seguridad, ya sabes yo lo cree, así que vengo a ver como están mis instalaciones ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto-

Marie agarro su suéter negro con calavera y salio de ahí acompañada de Tony, se ponían al día sobre las cosas que habían hecho, algunas casi ilegales, otras no tanto, hasta que Tony pregunto como iba en el programa que estaba, y también sobre como le iba a Peter, pues también tenia mucho sin verlo. Comían un helado mientras regresaban a la pequeña oficina de Marie.

-Peter es un buen chico, es inteligente y sabe como salir rápidamente del problema-

-¿Te llevas bien con el?-

-Si, incluso me dejo ayudarle con un problema que tenia, y gracias a eso pudimos vencer a unos ladrones-

-¿Cómo va con su terapia?-

-Va mucho mejor, se han alejado los pensamientos suicidas y trabaja mejor en las calles. Tal vez sea por esa persona…-

-¿Esa persona? ¿Conoció a alguien?-

-Si y le ha ayudado mucho, Wade fue lo mejor que le ha pasado-

En ese momento, Tony detuvo su andar y se puso muy serio-¿Wade? ¿Te refieres a Wade Wilson?-

-Si, pensé que Fury te lo había dicho, puesto que he entregado algunos informes de que el nos ha ayudado un poco-

-Ya sabes que ese cíclope nunca me dice nada ¡demonios! Tengo que llamar a Rogers-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Porque no confió en el-

Marie sintió que tal vez la había cagado por haberle dicho a Tony sobre Wade, pues ya había mostrado algo de preocupación por Peter cuando paso lo de Gwen, de hecho, el fue quien recomendó que fuera a ver al psicólogo para vigilarlo mejor. Tony seguía hablando por teléfono.

-No tienes que venir aquí Rogers… si es urgente…pues se trata de Peter… si por eso es urgente…espera déjame revisar…Marie ¿Cuándo le toca patrullar a Peter?-

-Mañana siempre esta en las calles a partir de las 7-

-Pues mañana no lo hará-

Peter y Wade salían del apartamento del mercenario, salían riéndose y muy cariñosos, Peter subía a Wade hacia los techos y ya estando arriba se puso su intercomunicador para empezar el patrullaje.

-Marie…Marie ¿estas ahí?-

-Hola Peter-Marie sonaba rara.

-Estamos listos ¿por donde empezamos?-

-De hecho Peter… tienes que venir a SHIELD-

Peter se empezó a alarmar un poco-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que… veras…creo que la cague…-

-¿Qué paso Marie?-

-Tienes que venir a SHIELD, Tony y Steve quieren hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre Wade, el también tiene que venir-

Peter se alejo un poco mas preocupado todavía-¿Por qué? ¿Que les dijiste?-

-Solo le comente a Tony que salías con Wade, y pues se alarmaron y quieren que vengas con el para hablar-

-¿Qué pasa Petey-pie?-Wade se había acercado algo curioso.

Peter entro en pánico pero eso no lo noto Wade tras la mascara, trato de controlarse y contesto-Ironman y el Capitán América quieren hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre… nosotros…-

Wade se empezó a reír ante un Peter que lo miraba estupefacto ante esa reacción.

-Vaya vaya así que mama Tony y papa Steve quieren hablar conmigo… esta bien vamos-

-L-lo… ¿lo dices en serio?-

-Si claro, vamos a hablar con tus papis, será divertido-

Marie se mordía un poco las uñas mientras esperaba a Wade y a Peter en una de las entradas de SHIELD, se preguntaba porque rayos se le había salido decirle a Tony todo, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba. Seguía mordiéndose las uñas cuando vio que llegaba Peter seguido de Wade, Peter enseño la identificación que tenia al guardia de ahí, pero este le menciono que Wade no podía pasar, y ahí entraba Marie, diciéndole que Wade tenia que hablar con Tony y Steve, por lo cual lo dejo pasar.

-Así que esto es SHIELD-

-Si algo ostentoso pero así somos-

-¿Dónde están Marie?-

-Síganme-

Marie los llevo a través de las instalaciones, Peter iba algo nervioso, Wade por fin se dio cuenta de eso pues no hablaba mientras caminaban, por lo que agarro su mano tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco, cosa que funciono un poco en Peter, hasta que Marie se detuvo ante una puerta café.

-Bien llegamos, Wade tienes que entrar ahí sin Peter-

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo entro con el-

-Peter…-

-Esta bien, entrare solo-

-Pero…-

Wade soltó su mano y le quito la mascara, el también se la quito y agarro a Peter del cuello atrayéndolo hacia el, después le dio un tierno beso que Marie no dudo en tomarle foto, y ellos ni en cuenta, cuando Wade termino junto su frente con la de Peter.

-Voy a estar bien-

Se volvió a poner su mascara y se adentro en aquella puerta café.

-Bien, Peter ven por acá-

Marie lo condujo unos pocos metros mas adelante y toco la pared, lo cual hizo aparecer una puerta e invito a Peter a pasar, cuando entro se dio cuenta que muchas habitaciones de SHIELD ni tenían ventanas, Marie se volvió a acercar a la pared y esta se convirtió en una ventana donde se veía a Wade sentado en una silla, y a Tony y Steve sentados del otro lado en un escritorio.

-¿El puede vernos?-

-No, del otro lado se ve como si fuera una pared, tampoco te oye-

Dentro de la habitación del interrogatorio, Tony empezó sus preguntas hacia el mercenario.

-Bien así que tu eres Wade Wilson-

-Si señor Stark, el único e incomparable-

-Y tú engatusaste a Peter-

-Tony, no empieces-Steve agachaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad-

-Haz las preguntas correctas Tony, solo enfócate-

-Esta bien esta bien Rogers, bueno cambiare la pregunta ¿Peter confía en ti?-

-Si, tanto como para metérsela cada noche-

Tony enfureció-OK, basta me voy fue demasiada información, me niego a hacer esto-se había levantado de su silla y Marie y Peter se daban un palmazo en la cara.

-Tony siéntate esto no ha acabado, aparte fue tu idea-

Tony miro a Steve y a regañadientes se sentó de nuevo, aclaro su garganta y se acomodo en el asiento-Bueno aquí la verdadera pregunta es… ¿podemos confiar en ti, y tu en nosotros?-

Wade se reclino hacia atrás y subió una de sus piernas sobre la otra-No-

-¿No?-preguntaba Steve.

-No… en la única persona en quien confió es el-Wade señalaba hacia la pared donde aparentemente no había nada, pero se notaba claramente que señalaba a Peter-y esa persona confía tanto en mi como yo hacia el, y es todo lo que necesito-

Steve y Tony se miraban entre ellos, Tony le hizo una seña a Marie y ella volvió a tocar la pared y Wade por fin veía a Peter y a Marie del otro lado de la pared.

-Peter ¿Cómo ha sido patrullar con el?-Steve preguntaba ahora.

-Pues… al principio era un fastidio, pero ahora sigue todo lo que le digo, me ayuda mucho y me gustaría que lo dejaran seguir haciéndolo-

Steve y Tony se volvieron a dirigir miradas, después los dos se levantaron y Steve hablo mientras lo hacia-Volvemos en un momento-

Se dirigieron a la pared que tenían atrás y se adentraron por otra puerta donde se podía ver estaba también Nick Fury, y el la cerro cuando entraron.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Peter estaba desconcertado.

-No lo se-Marie también tenia muchas interrogantes.

Después de unos minutos, Steve y Tony salieron por la puerta escondida en la pared, se pusieron enfrente de Wade muy serios, Peter y Marie temían lo peor, hasta que Steve le dio una credencial.

-No es oficial, pero ahora eres parte de SHIELD, úsala cuando quieras entrar aquí-

-Si le das problemas a Peter o nos das problemas nosotros lo sabremos, así que úsala responsablemente no es un juguete-

Abandonaron la sala y rápidamente Peter y Marie salieron de donde estaban para encontrarse con Wade, Steve y Tony, este último se dirigió a aquellos dos antes que nada.

-Y si por alguna causa el se mete en problemas, lo solucionan ustedes solos, yo no los ayudare ¿entendido?-

-Si Tony-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Ya terminaste de regañar a los niños Tony?-decía Steve burlón y con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Tu cállate Rogers!-

Los dos se iban discutiendo mientras dejaban al trío solo.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba-

-¿Sabias que estaba ahí?-

-Claro, seré un poco idiota pero no ciego-

-Perdónenme esto fue todo mi culpa, de verdad lo siento-Marie se escuchaba arrepentida.

-No te preocupes chica hacker, estoy ileso afortunadamente-

-Marie yo también ya te lo dije, pero deberías controlarte un poco cuando estas con Tony y no contarle mi vida privada-

-Perdóname, pero es que pregunto por ti y pues… se me salio-

-Si, pero no porque te guste le tienes que contar sobre mí-

-Wow wow wow alto-Wade alzaba sus manos muy confundido-¡¿Te gusta Tony Stark?!-

-¡SHH!-Marie entro un poco en pánico, y después hablo en voz baja-No lo digas tan alto-

-Pero ¿Cómo es eso? Explícamelo chica hacker-

-Aquí no-

Marie los llevo a tomarse un café fuera de SHIELD, pero primero pasaron a cambiarse para no llamar mucho la atención, ya sentados en una mesa y el café casi vacío empezó el interrogatorio para Marie.

-Ya dime chica hacker saca la sopa-

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando entre al programa "Reclutas Vengadores", en este programa yo era entrenada para ser la guardiana de Peter, y Tony era el que nos enseño todo sobre las instalaciones y la seguridad del edificio, mientras que Steve nos enseño combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo por si las dudas, todos aprendíamos con ellos dos-

-Espera ¿hay mas como tu?-

-Si éramos muchos chicos, y todos destinados para lo mismo, ser guardianes de los futuros vengadores, y como el gobierno no sabe que existimos pues nos enseñaron mas cosas que nosotros no sabíamos, Tony nos enseñaba usar el programa, y pues yo sabia un poco mas que los demás, puesto que ya había trabajado antes hackeando su programa-

-¿Antes?-

-Si hice unas cosas ilegales por ahí, el caso es que era su alumna favorita, me premiaba con muchas cosas y pues desde ahí sentí mucho afecto por el, e intentaba ser mejor cada día para pasar mas tiempo con el, pero deje de verlo cuando estuvimos listos y nos asignaron a nuestros vengadores-

-¿Qué clase de cosas te regalo?-

-Pues prácticamente todo lo que uso, sabia que me gustaba mucho las cosas góticas así que también me regalo un reproductor con todas las canciones del planeta de ese genero, también vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje, uno que otro boleto de concierto, el auto…-

Peter escupió el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar-¡¿El Camaro?!-

-Si, pero ese fue el ultimo, ya que después los dejamos de ver y nos familiarizamos con nuestras oficinas, que eran mas nuestras casas mas que nada, desde entonces no lo veo-

-¿No crees que es algo mayor para ti?-Peter había preguntado a Marie.

-Peter, si supieras cuantos años tiene Wade, créeme que no respondería ni haría esa pregunta si fuera tú-

-Perdón…-

-¿Y aunque no lo veas, sigues sintiendo lo mismo?-Wade estaba muy interesado.

-Claro… fue muy cariñoso conmigo y… todos esos regalos…-

-¿Le has dicho algo?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque se que no me va a corresponder-

-Claro, porque tiene a Pepper-

Marie miro a Peter, el cual estaba seguro de la afirmación que hacia, pero Marie miro con tristeza a Peter-No… simplemente no le digo porque se que… sus gustos cambiaron…-

-¿A que te refieres chica hacker?-

-Tony hace mucho que no ve a Pepper, durante el entrenamiento, Tony y Steve también se quedaban en SHIELD para seguir el entrenamiento, y como ella viaja demasiado porque ella administra su empresa…-

-Espera espera, ¿me estas diciendo que Tony…?-

-¿…y Rogers?-terminaba la frase Marie-Si, desde entonces… pero solo pocos nos dimos cuenta, lo que no se es si Pepper lo sabe, o alguien mas lo sabe-

-¿Cómo te enteraste tu?-Peter miraba a Marie con compasión.

-Pues… un día tome todo el valor que pude para ir a declarármele, iba casi llegando a su habitación cuando escuche a Steve hablando con el, Tony decía que ya no podía seguir con eso, pero Steve lo convenció y empezaron a calentarse las cosas y yo solo me fui-

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que sabes?-

-Porque se supone que nadie sabe, y prefiero que se quede así, Tony es el que tiene que afrontar eso con Pepper-

-Vaya… no sabia que Tony… era así…-

-Lo se Peter, por eso se que jamás me correspondería-

-¿Cómo sobrevives chica hacker? ¿Cómo le haces para no mostrarte herida?-

Marie sonreía, pero era una sonrisa fingida-Pues… eso ni yo lo se, pro la próxima cuidare mi boca para que ya no salgan perjudicados-

Se quedaron hablando otro tanto sobre cosas que harían en el próximo patrullaje, ya que ese día ya era muy tarde y ya no podían hacer nada. Marie se despidió de ellos en el café, y ellos se dieron una escapada rápida hacia el apartamento de Wade donde hicieron el amor dos veces, aunque Peter insistió en irse solo a su casa. Los dos estaban en la entrada del edificio despidiéndose.

-Bueno, entonces ¿te veo mañana en mi casa?-

-Claro, sabes que me encanta dormir contigo, aunque no hagamos nada-

Peter le sonrió y se despidió de el con un beso y una huida rápida por los techos, Wade se adentro al edificio y cuando llego a la puerta de su apartamento se quedo helado en la puerta, pues había un hombre vestido de traje sentado en medio de la habitación.

-¿Ya terminaste de andar de romántico?-

Wade no contesto, solo se limito a tomar con un poco mas de fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-Bueno… directo al grano ¿ya tienes lo que te pedí?-

Wade entro y busco en su mochila lo que el tipo de traje quería, cuando lo hallo se lo dio.

-Vaya… y pensé que te iba a tomar mas tiempo-

-Aun sigo sin saber para que querías solo una credencial para entrar-

-Tenemos planos de las instalaciones, pero la seguridad es muy alta, solo podíamos entrar así, tu dinero ahí esta-señalaba un gran bolso sobre la mesa-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-

El hombre de traje salio por la puerta despreocupadamente, Wade solo se quedo viendo al vacío y después, en un arranque de furia tomo una de sus armas y se empezó a disparar al azar en su cuerpo.


	8. CAPITULO 8: EL DE LA MALA SUERTE

****Las que han leido mis otros fics saben que me encanta poner canciones, porque la musica es el soundtrack de la vida, entonces recomiendo ponerse youtube y audifonos, ya que tal vez a partir de aquí haya muchas canciones.****

Después del interrogatorio de Wade, ocurrió una semana de lo mas tranquila, incluso terminaban temprano de patrullar y Peter y Wade tenían mas tiempo para ellos, peor Peter notaba a Wade raro, pues ahora cada vez que lo hacían Wade se tardaba mas en hacerlo, como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese y que jamás llegara el mañana, incluso sus besos los sentía como si el se fuera a ir lejos, como si se estuviera despidiendo de sus labios, y cada vez que Peter preguntaba Wade decía que era solo porque tenia ganas de besarlo así, que no tenia nada.

Lo que no sabia era que sus respuestas las tendría la mañana de un jueves, cuando sonó su celular muy temprano, el cual tardo un poco en contestar.

-Bueno…-contesto somnoliento.

-¡Peter, necesito que vengas a SHIELD!-Marie gritaba por el auricular y se escuchaba algo de interferencia.

Peter se despabilo con eso-¿Qué pasa Marie?-

-¡Están atacando SHIELD, tienes que venir ensegui-se corto la comunicación y ya no se oía nada.

Peter rápidamente escondió su traje en su mochila y salio disparado de su casa medio despidiéndose de la tía May, encontró un lugar apartado entre los edificios y se cambio, balanceándose lo más rápido posible a la base de SHIELD. Cuando llego vio que casi todos los agentes y vengadores estaban afuera del recinto intentando abrirse paso hacia el edificio, entre ellos estaba Marie.

-¡Marie ya llegue! ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nos empezaron a atacar desde adentro, intentamos entrar pero va lento la cosa, estoy esperando a Tony-

-¿Por qué?-

-Los sistemas de seguridad los inhabilitaron, necesitamos llegar al centro de comando donde esta la matriz, que me supongo hackearon-

En ese momento, llegaba Tony acompañado de Steve, y se abrían mas fácilmente hacia el edificio, cuando diviso a Marie le hizo la seña de que lo siguiera, ella armada con un 9 mm, los siguió cuidadosamente mientras que Peter también entraba en acción peleando con los chicos malos. Tras muchos esfuerzos y palizas, Tony, Marie y otros chicos hacker que peleaban desde adentro del edificio, se abrieron paso hacia la sala de comando, en donde Tony abrió el programa y todos los protocolos estaban dañados y hackeados, les ordeno a los chicos repararlo mientras el seguía luchando afuera con los demás, por lo que estaban ellos solos en aquella sala. Todos los chicos se pusieron en marcha y se conectaron al servidor, Marie quien no podía trabajar sin música, saco su reproductor y puso su música para estos casos, tenia por nombre No. 0724FGARK que era el soundtrack de una serie que le había gustado mucho Ergo Proxy. Después hubo más problemas, pues cada vez que intentaban entrar, aunque fuera desde un dispositivo externo, era imposible entrar pues el virus también dañaba los dispositivos, Marie rápidamente les dijo a los chicos que utilizaran sus otras cuentas, por lo que les dio contraseñas y nombres de usuario y pudieron entrar y empezar a reparar todo. Mientras en otro lado del edificio Peter seguía peleando con los tipos vestidos de traje que venían muy bien armados, intentaba pelear con todas sus fuerzas, pero su mente se preguntaba donde estaba Wade, y porque no estaba cuando se levanto a contestar la llamada, el porque no le había visto en todo el edificio.

Marie seguía luchando con el virus que atacaba mas rápido de lo normal, pero entre todos los chicos hacían que no siguiera avanzando, hasta que uno dio con la raíz y destruyo el programa, por lo que por fin pudieron liberar el sistema de seguridad y desbloquear el cuarto de armas para que los agentes pudieran tomar munición y continuar la lucha. La pelea duro hasta muy entrada la noche cuando con ayuda de todos los vengadores reclutados y agentes, pusieron en custodia a toda persona que ataco SHIELD, y l edificio sufrió algunos daños pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Cuando todos por fin estaban descansando y revisando el edificio, Peter estaba entre los que revisaban el edificio buscando a Wade, pues seguía con la esperanza de que lo hubieran llamado, mientras Marie buscaba en el sistema de seguridad como habían entrado tan fácil al edificio, y cuando su pantalla marcaba la ultima credencial pasada, fue entonces cuando se quedo viendo fijo la pantalla.

-Tengo que llamar a Tony…-

En otra parte del edificio, Tony y Steve también revisaban pero desde afuera, por la ahora medio destruida entrada de SHIELD, Tony calculaba cuanto iba a costar reparaciones y demás, mientras que Steve le decía los compañeros heridos y los de gravedad, cuando sintieron que una presencia se acercaba hacia ellos por lo que voltearon a la defensiva.

-Soy yo-Wade alzaba sus manos en señal de paz.

-Vaya hasta que apareces mercenario, te ocupábamos hace horas-decía hostilmente Tony, iba a decir otra cosa, pero en eso sonó su celular y se retiro un poco para contestar-¿Si?-

-Tony necesito que vengas-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo que sucede es que… revise las últimas entradas al centro de comando… y note algo…-

-¿Quién fue el ultimo en entrar?-

Steve y Wade miraban a Tony, quien su cara cambio a una drásticamente de dureza e ira, colgó su celular y se volvió hacia Wade.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Deadpool?-

Steve y Tony habían amarrado a Wade a una silla de pies y manos, Marie los observaba desde el cuarto continuo, los dos superhéroes llevaban mas de media hora tratando de sacarle información sobre el ataque al edificio, pero no decía nada, mantenía la cabeza gacha y mirando hacia el piso. Tony se estaba comenzando a exasperar y salio un momento de la habitación, Marie lo acompaño también.

-Si no empieza a hablar pronto, tendré que recurrir a los golpes-

-Tal vez…-pero Marie no termino la frase.

-Si tienes una idea de hacerlo hablar, te escucho-

-Pues… la única persona en quien confía es Peter… tal vez si lo traigo el nos pueda decir algo-

Tony lo reflexiono un momento, si bien era cierto que el jamás le tuvo confianza, y con lo que acababa de pasar su desagrado al mercenario aumento mas, tal vez era bueno considerar la idea de su aprendiz.

-Esta bien tráelo, aparte seria bueno que conociera como es en verdad su noviecito-

Marie asintió y saco de nuevo su celular, al segundo tono Peter contesto.

-Marie, que bueno que llamas, te iba a preguntar si no habías visto a Wade, lo llame desde temprano pero no me contesta, ¿lo llamaste para que viniera a ayudar?-

Marie suspiro para poder hallar las palabras y hacerlo ir hacia la sala detrás de ella-Escucha…eh… Wade esta aquí conmigo, necesito que vengas a la sala de interrogatorio, si es que estas cerca-

-¡Claro voy para allá!-decía Peter algo entusiasmado de que por fin tenia señales de vida de Wade.

Peter llego lo más rápido que pudo al pasillo, donde Marie lo esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Marie ¿Dónde esta Wade?-

Marie se giro al escucharlo, pero no respondió, otra vez estaba hallando las palabras correctas para hacerlo entrar en esa habitación-Escucha Peter… primero acompáñame adentro pero…-se le iba la voz.

-¿Pero que Marie?-preguntaba preocupado.

-Solo… solo quiero que entres y escuches todo hasta el final-

Peter no comprendía lo que Marie decía, y los dos entraron a la habitación, Marie cerro la puerta y se acerco a la pared donde estaba el sensor para quitar la pared falsa, pero se detuvo unos instantes antes de hacerlo completamente, entonces Peter vio como Tony y Steve seguían interrogando a Wade, quien estaba aun amarrado. Peter empezaba a asustarse un poco, y Tony volvía a preguntar exasperado.

-Mercenario es la última vez que pregunto ¿Por qué tenían tu credencial de SHIELD?-

Wade sintió la presencia de Peter, su cabeza se enderezaba y miraba un punto hacia la nada mientras explicaba-Hace meses ellos me contrataron para conseguirles la credencial, es el encargo mas raro que he recibido, pues solo querían eso, me dijeron que solo me tenia que acercar a uno de los vengadores en potencia, pues ellos podían entrar y salir fácilmente de SHIELD, tenían a varios ya investigados, y me acerque a el y a su guardiana, y lo demás ya lo saben-

Peter había entrado en furia, sus manos estaban hechas puño, y con esa misma furia salia de la habitación donde estaba, abrió la otra con una patada y le propino un buen golpe a Wade.

-¡¿Entonces todo este tiempo me engañaste?!-tomo vuelo con su brazo derecho y lo golpeo en la cara- ¡¿Todo fue por una estupida credencial?!-lo golpeo otra vez en el labio-¡¿Qué me amabas también fue mentira?!-lo golpeo otra vez-¡Contesta mercenario!-Peter lo siguió golpeando hasta tumbarlo con todo y silla, donde también le empezó a dar de patadas en su estomago, y le daba con tanta furia al ver que los golpes que le daba se regeneraban al instante, incrementando su furia y dándole con mas fuerza, cuando se hubo desquitado lo suficiente, hizo una ultima pregunta-¿Por qué les diste tu credencial?-

-Porque… te iban a hacer daño…-Wade intento recuperar el aliento un poco-ellos… ellos sabían que yo te quería…se dieron cuenta de que tardaba en conseguir esa credencial… y su ultimátum fue… conseguir la credencial… o quitártela por la fuerza…-

-¡Pues me hubieras entregado desde un principio imbecil! ¡Jamás hubiera traicionado a Tony o a Steve!... Solo… solo me hubieras entregado…-Peter empezaba a tener los ojos llorosos, y dando un gran suspiro le dijo unas ultimas palabras a Wade-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi, aléjate lo mas que puedas de mi… no quiero verte de nuevo-

Peter salio de ahí seguido de Tony y Marie, iba tan deprisa que casi no lo alcanzan.

-Peter…-

-¡Peter espera!-escucho a Tony y se detuvo-¿A dónde vas?-

Peter a punto del llanto contesto-Solo… solo quiero estar solo un momento-

Tony y Marie intercambiaron miradas, Tony busco en su bolsillo y saco unas llaves que aventó y Peter logro atrapar.

-Llévate mi coche, dile que te lleve a donde quieras, pero quiero saber donde estas-

Sin decir nada, Peter continuo caminando hasta el garaje del edificio, ahí busco el auto de Tony y se adentro en el con las llaves, encendió el auto y la inteligencia artificial comenzó a interactuar con el.

-Hola Peter Parker ¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve?-

-Donde sea menos aquí-

-Muy bien Peter Parker ¿gustaría que encendiera la radio?-

-Si hace que deje de pensar un rato por mi bien-

El auto empezó a arrancar solo llevándolo lejos de la ciudad, y la inteligencia artificial encendió la radio aleatoriamente.

-… y siguiendo con nuestra emisión, aquí tenemos el mas nuevo éxito de Pedro Joaquín, su nuevo sencillo "El de la mala suerte" disfrútenlo-

 _Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

 _Cegando por completo mi razón_

 _Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

 _Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

 _Probé de la manzana por amor_

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo el fuerte_

 _Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

 _¿Por qué siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte?_

 _Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

 _Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no_

 _Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo_

 _Que soy el dueño de tu corazón_

 _Pero alguien más está en tu habitación_

 _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo el fuerte_

 _Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

 _¿Por qué siempre soy yo el de la mala suerte?_

 _No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto_

 _Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

 _Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto_

 _No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

 _No soy el dueño de tu corazón_

 _Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no_

Peter le había pedido a la inteligencia que detuviera el auto, estaban en medio de una carretera donde había mucho bosque y pasto, Peter salio del auto llorando y empezó a gritar en medio de la nada, empezó a dar golpes a los árboles. La canción había salido en el peor momento, pues esa canción describía todo lo que Peter había puesto en Wade, todo por lo que creía se había ido al carajo, gritaba y golpeaba de la impotencia de su propia tontería, por creerle, por confiar en el, por amarlo, por creer que por fin podría amar sin limites sobre mentirle de si era Spiderman, al final cayo en sus rodillas y sollozando se preguntaba porque el también era el de la mala suerte.

Y lo que nadie sabia, era que lo que Peter le había dicho a Wade estaba por cumplir, pues el destino, las situaciones y sus consecuencias separarían a estos dos durante un tiempo.

 **(Llora mientras se limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo y deja una cajita para las fans) Rayos se me fue la mano con el sentimentalismo….**

 **Les confieso que cuando escuche ese cover, me dije tengo que ponerla en un fic ¿pero donde? y de esa cancion nacio este fic, espero todo tipo de linchamientos y simplemente lloren conmigo.**


	9. CAPITULO 9: ALEJANDOSE

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo se volvió un caos, pues tras una explosión accidental de un villano que estaba siendo perseguido por un equipo de héroes novatos, estos murieron en la explosión junto con 5 cuadras de una ciudad, lo peor del asunto es que se habían llevado también consigo un preescolar. El gobierno de Estados Unidos empezó a dar la mala fama a los superhéroes, el caso entro en muchos debates, discusiones y horas interminables en el congreso. Steve y Tony también fueron llamados ya que los consideraban representantes de aquellos héroes que estaban persiguiendo al villano, por lo que también pasaron horas en tribunales pagando perdidas, hablando ante el congreso y también debatiendo sobre lo que debía hacerse. Fue un mes lleno de controversia, hasta que un día, llegaron a un acuerdo.

Se proponía que todos los superhéroes debían registrarse y decir cual era su identidad como ciudadanos, todo aquel que no quisiera registrarse se iba a tomar la medida necesaria y se consideraría prófugo de la justicia, ante esa conferencia de prensa donde también estaba Tony y Steve presentes, el único que se notaba incomodo con la decisión que se había tomado. Tony y Steve discutieron después de esa rueda de prensa, Steve le parecía absurdo que hayan llegado a eso, por lo que se despidió de Tony y se fue.

Horas después, Tony llego a SHIELD, donde reunió a todos los agentes y personal, dándoles el anuncio de que el acta los incluía también a ellos, por lo que serian llamados a la brevedad posible para ser llamados a registrarse, y que después de terminar su registro, tenían ordenes de buscar el paradero del Capitán América, pues ya Tony lo consideraba prófugo. Terminado el aviso, gente del gobierno ingreso a SHIELD y empezó el registro por orden alfabético mientras Tony se iba de ahí, Marie rápidamente se fue a su escondido escritorio donde empezó a guardar todo lo importante para salir de ahí, pero alguien se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y esa persona estaba en la puerta.

-¿Entonces te vas con Steve?-preguntaba Tony recargado en la puerta.

Marie se detuvo cuando escucho a Tony en la puerta-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a detenerme?-decía mientras seguía empacando sus cosas en la mochila.

-No…-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-

-Vine a despedirme-

Marie termino de recoger sus cosas, se puso una chamarra y un gorro-Bueno pues ya estoy-

Tony reviso el pasillo y vio que no había nadie-¿Segura que quieres irte?-

Marie miro a Tony muy decidida-Claro, puede que los otros chicos de verdad no tengan familia, pero yo si la tengo-dicho esto quiso empezar a caminar pero Tony dijo algo que la hizo pararse en seco.

-¿Le sigues llamando familia a ellas que te dijeron que no querían volver a verte?-

Marie estaba de espaldas, se giro algo molesta por el comentario-Si, aunque ella me lo haya dicho, sigue siendo mi familia, y no quiero que ellas salgan lastimadas-

Tony asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, después la volvió a mirar y se acerco a ella-Si es así, quiero que te lleves esto-Tony saco de su saco una camisa y se la dio a Marie.

Ella lo miro asombrada, pues era su camisa de Black Sabbath, su camisa favorita- Pero Tony…-

-Llévatela padawan, la necesitaras mas que yo, Rogers ocupara tu cerebro y quiero que cuando tengas grandes ideas la tengas-

Tony se acerco para darle un abrazo a Marie, y ella correspondió el abrazo-Gracias-.

-Vete, te daré tiempo, corre-

Marie a punto de llorar, comenzó a caminar y con una mano le decía adiós a Tony.

En otra parte de la ciudad, mas específicamente, en la casa de Peter, este se hallaba haciendo una maleta de viaje y estaba empacando algo de ropa, iba todo bien hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase-decía mientras seguía acomodando, y se giro para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que era Steve-¿Tu?... ¿Aquí?-decía sorprendido.

-Si, Peter vine a despedirme-Steve tenia la típica sudadera y gorro con lentes de civil.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Tony? ¿Eres prófugo?-

-Si, algo así… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esta situación, por lo que me iré del radar por un tiempo-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y tu Peter? ¿Te vas a ir con Tony a Washington?-

-Pues si… ya hable con la tía May, y también me apoya y pues yo quiero apoyar a Tony, al fin y al cabo nos vas a dejar solos…-decía como reclamadole.

-Esta bien Peter es tu decisión y no voy a convencerte de lo contrario…solo quiero saber una cosa-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba mientras acomodaba unas camisas en la maleta.

-Dime que no te vas para alejarte de Wade-

En ese momento, Peter se congelo cuando menciono su nombre, trato de mantener la compostura, pero fue algo que Steve se dio cuenta y tenia su respuesta, aunque claro Peter trataría de disimularlo.

-Claro que no Steve, ya te lo dije lo hago para apoyar a Tony-ahora su tono era de molestia y trataba de acomodar todo con un poco de rudeza.

-Esta bien Peter…bueno entonces adiós y cuídate Parker-

-Adiós Steve-

Marie se había encontrado a Steve, y este a su vez se encontró a otros que se negaban al acta de registro, y todos ellos buscaban un lugar donde protegerse, por suerte, encontraron a Fury y este les dio la dirección sobre unas oficinas de SHIELD que nadie conocía, perfecto para reguardar a todo aquel que se consideraba prófugo de la justicia. Marie ayudo a implementar un sistema de seguridad, y entre Steve y otros superhéroes que iban llegando limpiaban y establecían modos de poder ayudar a los que seguían allá fuera.

Unos cuantos dias después, Tony estaba listo para dar la conferencia, Peter estaba con su traje de hombre araña y algo nervioso.

-¿Estas bien Peter?-

-Si Tony-decía para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo… solo recuerda el porque estamos aquí-

Tony lo dejaba solo tras bambalinas y salio al estrado donde seria la conferencia de prensa, estaban al aire libre y todas las cadenas de televisión se habían aglomerado para tal evento, Tony acomodo un poco su traje y empezó a hablar a los medios.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, reporteros de prensa y reporteros de prensa amarillista, hoy los reuní a todos aquí ya que como bien se ha dicho, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y yo llegamos a un acuerdo sobre el asunto de los superhéroes, y se ha dicho que se creo un acta donde todo héroe tiene que ser registrado con su nombre y su nombre real. Algunos han dicho que fue una medida drástica, otros que fue lo mejor, pero mucho se preguntan ¿de verdad los superhéroes lo harán? ¿Se registraran? Bueno como prueba de que se hará, aquí esta el primer voluntario en registrarse ante el acta-

Tony señalo al cielo y desde lo alto de los edificios, Peter se balanceaba y llego de un salto hacia el estrado, todo mundo estaba sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que Spiderman se presentaba ante los medios, Peter comenzó a saludar a la gente y se puso ante el micrófono.

-Hola a todos, como bien saben soy el buen vecino el Hombre Araña, y hoy vengo a registrarme ante el acta-dicho esto tomo su mascara y se la quito ante todos-mucho gusto soy Peter Parker-

Ante esto todo el mundo empezó a vitorearlo, y mientras eso sucedía, en un lugar alejado de ahí, mas precisamente el refugio donde estaba Steve, este y Marie observaban la transmisión hackeada por uno de los ordenadores.

-Peter ¿Qué has hecho?-

Y también en otro lugar, mas precisamente un edificio abandonado, un mercenario limpiaba sus armas mientras veía la transmisión de televisión, no pudo evitar quedar desconcertado, se acerco al televisor y acaricio la cara de Peter a través de la pantalla.

-Mi arañita… ¿Qué has hecho?...-

 **Ya dejamos de llorar y llego otro capitulo!**

 **Y como bien han visto, inclui hechos de civil war aqui, el porque es que asi me imagine la historia desde el principio, y va a tardar un poco en reconciliar a estos dos, y como favor por leer este fic ¿me podrian decir si voy bien con los hechos? Lo que pasa es que investigue un poco sobre civil war y lo que hago es solo a grandes rasgos para centrarnos en el spideypool, asi que si me equivoque en algo pido enormes disculpas si no relato los hechos como van en el comic.**

 **Sin mas que agregar gracias por sus comentarios y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.**


	10. CAPITULO 10: CIGARRILO

Después de esa conferencia de prensa, se desato la verdadera guerra. Algunos superhéroes se registraban voluntariamente al acta, pero los que no sufrían las consecuencias, pues se contrataron mercenarios para atrapar a todo aquel que no se registrara voluntariamente, y se les permitía utilizar el mejor método para atraparlos, por lo que vivían huyendo de todo y de todos, los pocos que se lograban salvar llegaban con el Capitán, pero mal heridos y casi al borde de la muerte. Steve y Marie tuvieron que triplicar fuerzas para que la seguridad de ellos y la del edificio no se viera perjudicada, y mientras más iban llegando, mas era la ayuda.

Por otro lado, Peter ya era muy famoso cuando iba a patrullar el solo las calles, se tomaba muchas fotos con el publico y a la tía May le llovían también los reporteros y entrevistas, por lo que se volvió algo caótica su vida, pero nada que no pudiera manejar ya que le vio el lado bueno, y eso fue el traje mejorado que Tony le había dado, muy útil para toda ocasión, pero no podía evitar extrañar a Marie en su oído y patrullar los dos por las calles, sin mencionar que también se le venían a la mente algunos recuerdos de cierto mercenario.

Y ese mercenario, conocido como Deadpool, fue uno de los muchos mercenarios contratados para atrapar a los prófugos, solo que los que lo conocían de antes lo notaban muy cambiado. Aunque les estuvieran pagando groserías de dinero, este no le importaba cuanto le pagaban, solo iba, los cazaba, los llevaba y listo. Incluso había cerrado su boca ante toda broma, no hablaba con otros mercenarios y era todavía más solitario de lo que ya era. Y esas personas que lo conocían se preguntaban que era lo que había pasado en Deadpool antes de todo, pues ya no lo consideraban Deadpool.

Y entonces, paso.

En todos los noticieros del país salio que la ya famosa tía de Peter, la tía May, había sido atacada por el Camaleón, y la había dejado en el hospital. Se encontraba grave y no sabían si iba a despertar, se sabia que Spiderman había acudido a verla cuando paso la tragedia, pero después de unos dias ya no se le había vuelto a ver, lo cual resulto muy extraño para todos, incluso mas cuando ordenaron el traslado de su tía a las instalaciones de SHIELD, tampoco hubo rastro de Peter ese día.

Marie volvía de su patrullaje en las calles con su disfraz de incógnito, una vagabunda, iba quitándose el disfraz y de la nada llega Murdock muy alterado.

-Marie, el Capitán pide verte-

-¿Dijo porque?-preguntaba mientras seguían caminando.

-Hace rato llego otra patrulla con mas refugiados, pero quiere que vayas de inmediato-

-OK ya voy-

Marie se separo de Murdock y se dirigió al pequeño hospital del edificio, cuando llego pregunto por el Capitán, la enfermera señalo detrás de una cortina, fue hacia allá y corrió la cortina para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida, pues ahí acostado en la camilla y muy mal herido estaba Peter, el cual medio despertó para saludarla.

-Marie…-

Ella reacciono y se abalanzo sobre el-Peter ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué paso?-

-Lo trajeron así, por poco no lo logran-respondía Steve al lado de la camilla.

-¿Quién lo trajo?-

-Yo- Punisher salio del otro lado y también estaba herido pero menos que Peter-hacia mucho que nos seguían, trate de mantenerlo con vida lo mas que pude, esos malditos nos pisaban los talones…-

-Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no esta con Tony?-

-Eso…eso yo te lo respondo…-decía dificultosamente Peter-yo…luche con el…-

-¿Con Tony?-

Peter asintió y prosiguió-¿Te enteraste lo que le paso a mi tía?... Bueno le reclame por eso… y por otras cosas mas… sobre como trataban a los prisioneros…eso no era lo que habíamos acordado…y empezamos a luchar… y… huí…-

-Yo lo encontré de camino aquí-prosiguió Punisher-estaba escondido en un callejón y lo venían siguiendo, así como lo vez lo encontré, eso fue hace como tres dias-

-Vaya… sobreviviste a tus heridas, eso es bueno Peter-

El asintió y sonreía, pero su mirada volvió a ser una muy triste-Lo único que me duele es que la tía May esta como prisionera, se la llevaron a SHIELD para que no pudiera verla-

-O que fuera una carnada y fueras a verla de todos modos-

Peter asintió tristemente, Steve se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención.

-Hay que dejarlo descansar Marie, ha tenido dias difíciles-

-Esta bien- volteo a ver a Peter y lo volvió a abrazar-me alegra verte de nuevo Peter, bienvenido-

-Gracias Marie-

Dias después, Peter estaba ya recuperado pero se le tenia prohibido salir por lo mismo de que todo el mundo lo conocía, pues ni siquiera podía salir a patrullar como civil ya que lo reconocerían al instante, y tampoco podía salir como Spiderman ya que los medios lo identificarían también y sabrían donde estaba su base, por lo que era el único que se pasaba los dias encerrado ayudando en lo que podía.

Ese día Marie volvía a salir a las calles, iba con su disfraz y un carrito de supermercado para que de verdad pareciera una vagabunda, en el cual traía armas por si se encontraba con un mercenario. Recorría los parques, los puestos de periódicos para ver a quien habían capturado ya, a quien habían matado esta vez, visitaba los alrededores. Siguió por dos horas como era su costumbre, hasta que decidió regresar ya que no había ninguna novedad, agarro su carrito y empezó a emprender el viaje de regreso, pero sintió que alguien la seguía, así que se adentro en un callejón y cuidadosamente saco del carrito un arma y se giro para apuntar a lo que la estuviera siguiendo. Para su sorpresa, era nada más y menos que Deadpool, el cual también había desenfundado una de sus katanas y lo tenía cerca del cuello de Marie.

-¿Wade?-

-¿Chica hacker?-

Pero algo interrumpió el sorpresivo encuentro, pues se escucho una especie de radio, el cual tenía Wade en su oído.

-¿Deadpool que pasa? ¿Encontraste a alguien?-

Wade volteo a ver a la Marie, y contesto-No, perdí de vista al diablito y el ruido fue de unas ratas en un callejón, daré otra ronda y después regreso-

-Esta bien-

Se corto la comunicación y Wade volteo a ver a Marie-Lindo cabello-

-Gracias pero no es mi color-sonrió un poco pero después se puso seria-¿entonces estas con los otros mercenarios que nos cazan?-

Wade asintió-Pensé que tal vez si Spidey veía que estaba de su lado…-

-Ya veo…-Marie comprendió porque estaba del lado de Tony, pero se le vino a la mente Peter malherido-espera ¿entonces no lo sabes?-

-¿Saber que?-

-Lo de Peter…-

Wade se puso algo más efusivo y tomo a Marie del cuello-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene?-

Iba a seguir preguntando pero Daredevil apareció con refuerzos y lo noqueo, Wade quedo inconciente al instante.

Cuando Wade despertó, estaba amarrado con mucha cinta adhesiva a una silla, otra vez con las manos atadas hacia atrás, estaba en un cuarto pequeño de interrogatorio, el Capitán y otros tipos lo estaban interrogando, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Marie del otro lado del espejo que la hacia ver hacia el otro lado, por mas que los demás le preguntaban sobre los mercenarios o sobre la gente que tenían en prisión, no contestaba nada. Steve volteo a ver a Marie y le hizo una seña de que salieran de ahí, ya afuera y sin nadie cerca comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-

-Si… voy a mandarlo a buscar solo vigila que Punisher lo tenga conciente cuando llegue-

Marie estaba dando de vueltas en un pasillo, hacia minutos había mandado llamar a Peter, el cual se acercaba apresuradamente.

-Marie ¿me mandaste llamar?-

-Si Peter, tenemos problemas con un prisionero, pensamos que a lo mejor tu lo haces hablar-

-Seguro-decía mientras se dirigía hacia adentro, pero Marie lo agarro del brazo y detuvo su objetivo.

-Pero primero necesito que veas quien es, no es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres-

Peter no comprendía lo que decía Marie, ella lo condujo a la habitación de al lado y vio a través del cristal a Wade amarrado con la cinta adhesiva, y seguían interrogándolo pero sin respuestas. Y como si fuera magia, Wade alzo la vista y dirigió su vista hacia el cristal, después se dirigió hacia el Capitán.

-Te digo todo lo que quieras si me dejas hablar con Pete-

Todos se sorprendieron, y del otro lado del cristal, Peter solo metió sus manos a la sudadera que traía y endureció su mirada.

-Peter si no quieres hacerlo…-

-Si quiero-dijo duramente.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Peter se dirigía hacia ahí pero se giro hacia Marie.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?-

-Claro-

Marie le tendió uno con un encendedor que guardo en su sudadera, cuando todos salieron el entro, y le dio la vuelta a la mesa que estaba ahí, y se sentó justo enfrente de Wade. Se acomodo en la silla y subió los pies a la mesa, y saco el cigarrillo y empezó a fumar enfrente de el.

-¿Acaso no te dije que eso te mataría?-decía Wade molesto.

Peter dio una profunda fumada y soltó el humo hacia Wade-¿Acaso te importa?-

-Pete siempre me ha importado ¿podrías dejar de fumar?-

Peter dio otra profunda fumada y volvió a soltar el humo hacia Wade, el cual estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

-Pete apaga el cigarro-

-No quiero y además, no te debería de importar no soy nada tuyo ¿recuerdas?-

Peter iba a dar otra fumada al cigarrillo, pero Wade de la furia, se deshizo de sus amarres de sus manos y quito la mesa con furia, haciendo que Peter se levantara y chocara su espalda con la pared, Wade furioso se acerco a Peter casi rozando su nariz, y agarro la mano que traía el cigarrillo.

-Cuando vuelvas a ser mío, te obligare a dejar de fumar-Wade tomo el cigarro y lo tiro al piso donde lo piso para que se apagara, después volteo a ver a Peter que estaba todavía observándolo, se quedo viendo esos ojos que hacia tiempo anhelaba, intento acercarse mas a la araña, pero los demás habían irrumpido en la habitación para volverlo amarrar con la cinta.

Peter aun algo aturdido, salio de ahí apresuradamente. Los demás se quedaron con Wade y Steve se dirigió hacia el.

-Bueno ya lo viste ahora responde mis preguntas-


	11. CAPITULO 11: ESCUCHA MI CORAZON

Después de interrogar un poco a Wade, que fue muy poco ya que Cable llego y se lo llevo, el Capitán mando a un cambia-formas a infiltrarse con Tony, ya que así sacarían mas información sobre donde estaban todos los prisioneros y tal vez ayudarlos.

Marie seguía haciendo sus rondas nocturnas con los superhéroes rolandose para ayudarla de vez en cuando, pero hoy nadie podía cubrirla por lo que de todos modos salio sola a las calles. Estaba dando las ultimas vueltas a un parque cercano, y de nuevo sentía que alguien la seguía, sacando un arma de su carrito volteo rápidamente y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Wade otra vez, solo que el ya no saco nada para defenderse, solo alzo sus manos en son de paz.

-Calma chica hacker-

-¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí?-preguntaba Marie molesta.

-He venido… porque necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Si eso es hablar con Peter, olvídalo no te ayudare-

-¡NO!... no es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno…-de su mochila saco una bolsa de plástico donde venia una mini grabadora, una cinta y una carta que decía "SPIDEY" con muchos corazones-se…. ¿Se lo podrías dar?-

Marie miro la bolsa y por poco se ríe-¿Es en serio Wade?-

-Chica hacker vaaaamos… solo dáselo-

-¿Te das cuenta de que va a romperlo todo sin leerlo?-

-No importa, si es lo que el quiere…-decía con cierta tristeza.

Marie vio esa mirada de arrepentimiento, solo rezaba por que esta vez Wade de verdad estaba arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Peter, por lo que ciegamente tomo la bolsa y la metió dentro de su sudadera.

-Esta bien, pero después no me reclames de que no lo leyó-

-Ya te dije que eso no importa, de todos modos la carta es de el, el tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que sea con todo eso-

Y dicho esto se fue con su pistola-gancho hacia los techos de los edificios.

Marie llegaba de su patrullaje por una de las puertas, mientras los demás recogían el carrito con las armas, ella se dirigía hacia donde Peter, que afortunadamente había conseguido una habitación en las instalaciones de aquel edificio, Marie toco la puerta y Peter se levanto de su cama.

-¿Ya volviste?-

-Si, todo tranquilo pero hay que seguir patrullando-

-¿Y que hay de nuevo?-

Marie volteo a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie viniera y se sentó al lado de Peter.

-Bueno… me encontré con Wade-

Peter se tenso cuando se escucho ese nombre, pues el interrogatorio de hace unos dias todavía lo tenia aturdido-¿Y que con eso?-

-Pues… me pidió que te diera esto-saco la bolsa de su sudadera, pero Peter alejo su mano con la bolsa.

-Tiralo…o quémalo, no lo voy a leer-decía molesto.

-Bueno pues entonces hazlo tu, al fin y al cabo la carta va dirigida a ti, es tuya Peter haz lo que quieras con ella-

Marie dejo la bolsa en la cama y salio de la habitación, cuando Peter vio que se fue, tomo la bolsa y la iba a tirar en el bote de basura que tenia ahí, pero se detuvo y vio la carta que decía SPIDEY. Suspiro y con la bolsa todavía en mano, se sentó en la cama y abrió la bolsa, abrió la carta y la carta estaba llena aun mas de corazones.

 _Spidey:_

 _Puedes hacer lo que quieras después de leerla, pero te suplico que la leas hasta el final._

 _¿Por donde empiezo?_

 _Mmmm…._

 _Tal vez pedirte disculpas no sirva de nada en estos momentos, pero tal vez, solo tal vez esta vez ayude. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal…traicionar así tu confianza…tal vez jamás me lo perdones pero…_

 _¿Sabes que? Hay una canción que se que explicara mejor que yo, así que pon la cinta en la mini grabadora y después sigue leyendo._

Peter vio en la bolsa y saco las dos cosas, puso la cinta y era una canción de Porta, se llamaba "Aprecia lo que tienes".

 _Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde_

 _Porque se que el tiempo escapa_

 _Y hasta es capaz de olvidarte_

 _Puede que pierdas algo,_

 _Que te quieres por orgullo algo que ahora_

 _Ya no es de nadie pero que antes era tuyo_

 _Y todo puedes perder solo, por una estupidez_

 _Y tu tormento pensara en aquella vez,_

 _En un tal vez en que..._

 _Por una tontería, se fue a tomar por culo_

 _Aquello que tu más querías_

 _Guarda un parecido al comportamiento_

 _De los niños pequeños_

 _Como cuando por el hecho de quitarle un juguete_

 _Quiere tenerlo y se da cuenta de lo que eso significa,_

 _Perder y retroceder se escriben en la misma línea_

 _Valorar cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea_

 _Aprovecha el tiempo viene intenta evitar las peleas_

 _A veces por miedo a unas pérdidas la gente cambia,_

 _Pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se va_

 _Y entonces vives muerto con la conciencia vacía_

 _Y ya es tarde para intentar creer_

 _La culpa no fue MIA_

 _Hay que pensar muy bien en todo antes de actuar,_

 _Arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar_

 _Morirá ese sentimiento que corría por tu sangre,_

 _Quedara libre el corazón que mantenías_

 _Preso en tus rejas de alambre_

 _Quien sabe, puede que lo eches de menos_

 _Y que ya no exista cura,_

 _Tan solo un dulce veneno_

 _No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,_

 _Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder_

 _No supiste valorar lo que tuviste_

 _Has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota_

 _Todo seria igual que ayer (x2)_

 _Y si algún día volvieras a conseguir lo que perdiste,_

 _Nada seria igual por no valorar lo que antes tuviste_

 _La confianza ya ni existiría,_

 _Os cansaríais con facilidad_

 _Y la felicidad se extinguiría_

 _Intentarías evadirte apoyándote en los demás,_

 _Sonreirás y a solas solo lágrimas derramaras_

 _Pensaras en un principio en que todo era tan distinto,_

 _En lo bonito se extinguía en el silencio de tu olvido_

 _Ahora te preguntas el porque, porque lo hiciste_

 _Dejaste escapar algo que ahora_

 _Es lo que te hace estar triste_

 _No te entiendes, te arrepientes, sientes que te mueres_

 _En un intento violento de intentar retroceder_

 _Es el fracaso de otro libro escrito_

 _Por una alma en pena que yace sola en silencio_

 _Ataca por diez mil cadenas_

 _Te miras las penas pero, de que serviría_

 _No te aliviaría el alma ese acto de cobardía_

 _Todo lo tenias nada es lo que tienes por tu culpa,_

 _Lo que te quería se diría que eres una..._

 _Y mueres en un lago de silencio,_

 _En un lago eterno las lágrimas ardían_

 _Como el fuego del infierno_

 _Debes ser tierno vivir con ese enorme dolor,_

 _Te haces polvo poco a poco se va la palabra amor_

 _Pero son decisiones, asume intenta olvidar a veces_

 _Querer no es poder, cuando se llega tarde_

 _No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,_

 _Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder_

 _No supiste valorar lo que tuviste_

 _Has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota_

 _Todo seria igual que ayer (x2)_

 _Y es que tu vida se va frente a tus ojos_

 _Los recuerdos en fotos son solo corazones rotos,_

 _Tu cabeza esta confusa_

 _Pero pasa el tiempo y aprendes_

 _A cargar el peso del remordimiento_

 _Con el sufrimiento de llevar un sentimiento_

 _Gordo con el arrepentimiento_

 _Que ocultas con esfuerzo en tu cuerpo_

 _Pero tienes que ser fuerte_

 _Piensa, que de los errores se aprende,_

 _Que es algo que le ocurre alguna vez a todo el mundo_

 _Aunque recuerda que una relación es cosa de dos no de uno_

 _Conocer gente no es suficiente,_

 _Engáñate, fije, y quieres olvidar_

 _Pero el recuerdo no se extingue_

 _El alma ya no sirve sigue enfadada contigo,_

 _El corazón ya no te guía ya no quiere ser tu amigo_

 _Tu cabeza esta confusa lucha por seguir adelante,_

 _Es como un túnel de dos cruces sin luces cerca de tu alcance_

 _Observas a tu ex pareja y ves que todo le va bien,_

 _Te da rabia aunque sonríes_

 _Porque te alegras por ella o el y que..._

 _Pensaras que no te daba tanto_

 _El engañarse a uno mismo no acabara con tu llanto_

 _Existe el olvido, existe el quizás..._

 _Existe el recuerdo que nunca jamás tendrás,_

 _Algo que recordaras y vivirás con ello dentro_

 _Tu corazón esta roto y muerto tus sentimientos_

 _Tu cuerpo se inunda de tristeza,_

 _Tus ojos ocultan lágrimas,_

 _Tus páginas están vacías_

 _Tu cara tan blanca como pálida,_

 _Una sonrisa caída,_

 _Unas mejillas encharcadas,_

 _Una expresión que pasa de todo_

 _No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,_

 _Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder_

 _No supiste valorar lo que tuviste_

 _Has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota_

 _Todo seria igual que ayer (x2)_

 _Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde_

 _Antes de que se te escape_

 _De que se marchite esa oportunidad,_

 _Esa ultima esperanza antes_

 _De que el pasado pase pagina._

Peter termino de escuchar la canción, algo abrumado por ella, volvió a la carta para continuar leyendo.

 _¿Cometí un error? Si._

 _¿Me arrepiento? Si._

 _¿Fui un completo idiota como en la canción? Obvio, si._

 _¿Me gustaría volver a tenerte? Claro que si._

 _¿Quiero apreciar ahora lo que tengo? La respuesta también es si._

 _¿Algún día me perdonaras? Eso no lo se._

 _Lo único que se es que esa canción de lo recomendó una amiga tuya, y todo lo que dice es cierto, muchos me han dicho que no soy el mismo, me arrepiento cada día de mi vida lo que hice, porque no estoy contigo, porque de verdad te amaba y te amo. Ese día que te vi diciendo quien eras en realidad, vi esa mirada de tristeza cubierta por una de felicidad, esa cara que ponías cuando algo iba mal y tratabas de ocultarlo._

 _Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo que te hice también te afecta y te sigue afectando y aunque tal vez no sirva de nada, te pido perdón, y te lo seguiré diciendo cuando tal vez halle la forma de morir._

 _Si consigues perdonarme, estaré en la tumba de Gwen Stacy a partir de las 8 PM, y de nuevo, si sirve de algo, perdóname._

 _Wade, el sensual Deadpool._

Peter termino de leer la carta, algo enojado agarro la carta, la hizo bolita y tomo lo demás y lo tiro a la basura, pues al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Marie, la carta era suya y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Marie regresaba de otra de sus rondas nocturnas, y casualmente Peter pasaba por ahí cargando unas cajas con suministros médicos, Marie lo detuvo antes de que siguiera su camino.

-¡Peter espera!-

-Ah Marie ¿Qué pasa?-

Marie saco de su sudadera otra bolsa con una cinta y otra carta y se la ponía adentro de la caja, lo cual molesto a Peter.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntaba molesto.

-Oye yo solo las entrego, recuerda es tuya no mía-

Peter resignado tomo la bolsa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, donde cerro la puerta con llave, se sentó en su cama y saco todo de la bolsa, y empezó por la carta.

 _Spidey:_

 _Se ve que sigues muy resignado conmigo, y no te culpo yo también estoy muy molesto conmigo Pete, no tienes idea de cuanto. Y no tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, aunque tal vez la cinta que te envié hoy resuma otra vez lo que siento todos los dias cuando estoy solo en mi departamento._

Peter sabia que era momento de escuchar la cinta, por lo que la puso en la mini grabadora que antes había tirado, y empezó a reproducir la cinta que tenia por nombre "La pelotona – Cartel de Santa".

 _Viajo en silencio y no expreso mis sentimientos_

 _Pero tu bien sabes que te llevo aquí adentro_

 _Cuando llega la noche y es la hora de partir_

 _Voy viendo tu silueta alejándose de mí_

 _Un profundo sentimiento se apodera de mi cuerpo_

 _Y es que si no estoy contigo es como si estuviera muerto_

 _Tristezas se apoderan de mi mente y de mi alma_

 _Por que solo a tu lado puedo conocer la calma_

 _Se tiene mucho el tiempo que no estas tu conmigo_

 _Pero me parece eterno y me pierdo en el olvido_

 _El viento me acaricia y me recuerda a tus manos_

 _La brisa de la noche me hace pensar en tus labios_

 _El brillo de la luna es igual al de tus ojos_

 _Sabes que sin ti tan solo soy un despojo_

 _Y aquí sobre mi cama el aroma de tu cuerpo_

 _Que me mantiene vivo y me eleva al firmamento_

 _Eres lo mejor que en mi vida a pasado_

 _Te juro pierdo el rumbo cuando no estas a mi lado_

 _El viento me repite tu nombre a cada instante_

 _La brisa de la noche me recuerda lo distante_

 _(Que se encuentra en tus labios y yo sigo aquí y yo sigo aquí)_

 _Cuando estoy contigo cada día es alegría_

 _Pero lejos de ti me sumerjo en la agonía_

 _Del recuerdo de tus besos y el sabor de tu saliva_

 _Despierto en las madrugadas y abrazo a una pinché almohada_

 _Deseando fueras tu la que comparte mi cama_

 _Te juro que estremezco cuando no estas tu conmigo_

 _Quisiera mandarle al tiempo pudieran ser eternos_

 _Todos los momentos en que me elevas al cielo_

 _Mi vida es codiciada muchos quieren mi cabeza_

 _La verdad no me preocupa si la muerte se atraviesa_

 _Con tal de estar contigo juro resucitaría_

 _Para estar a tu lado lo que te resta de vida_

Peter estaba sonriendo un poco, volvió a poner la cinta para escuchar otra vez la canción y siguió leyendo la carta.

 _¿Sabes cuantas son las noches en que me he masturbado contigo? ¿Todas las noches que recuerdo que pasamos juntos?_

 _La que mas me gusta fue cuando cure tus heridas, le dije a la chica hacker que ese rostro tuyo durmiendo era lo mejor de esa noche, y aun sigo masturbándome con ese rostro._

 _Todas esas noches contigo, ese aroma tuyo sigue aquí y es lo que no me deja dormir a veces, no me dejas dormir ni siquiera en la distancia, eres malo Spidey._

 _Y eso me trae al porque no has ido, porque no me has perdonado, y como siempre termino, y te lo seguiré repitiendo hasta el cansancio, perdóname y te seguiré esperando en la tumba de Gwen, por favor, solo ven._

Peter suspiro cuando termino de leer, pues esa pregunta de si ir o no ahí a verlo seguía muy presente, todavía no sabia si debía, todavía no sabia si debía quererlo otra vez, todavía no sabia si podía confiar…

Volvió a doblar la carta y la cinta la volvió a poner en la bolsa, subió el colchón y acomodo la bolsa junto con las demás que le había hecho llegar Marie, pues decidió guardarlas ahí hasta que supiera que hacer con ellas.


	12. CAPITULO 12: A ESCONDIDAS

Wade estaba en el cementerio donde estaba enterrada Gwen, llevaba dos horas dando vueltas y ya se había comido sus chimichangas y un café que traía, siempre que iba se aseguraba de llevar algo para comer. Llevaba ya varias semanas yendo pero nada, Peter seguía sin ir y eso lo hacia exasperarse un poco hasta que llegaba al punto donde empezaba a dar vueltas por la tumba. Lo que no sabía era que una sombra negra lo observaba desde un árbol cercano, y lo miraba muy curioso.

-Hoy tampoco vendrá Gwen-decía el mercenario mientras se sentaba al lado de la tumba y se recargaba en la lapida-¿de veras crees que este funcionando?...OK OK confiare en ti… pero no se…-en ese momento, saco de su mochila papel y lápiz y volvió a dirigirse a la tumba-bueno ¿Qué puedo decirle esta vez?... OK…si aja…mmm…eso es bueno…si si continua…espera espera ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama la canción?...OK OK ya lo tengo… ¿alguna otra cosa que podría decirle?...mmm…OK anotado Gwen…-Wade guardo todo en la mochila y a cambio saco otra orden de chimichangas que tenia guardado-gracias otra vez Gwen, te veré mañana haber si viene, disfrútalos ya aprendí que sin chile-

Dicho esto, se fue apresuradamente de ahí, mientras que la sombra bajo del árbol y se acerco cuando se aseguro de que Wade se había ido completamente de ahí. La sombra se quito la capucha y la luz de la farola cercana alumbro el rostro de Peter que miraba melancólicamente la tumba de Gwen.

-Así que tu eres la que le ayuda a escribir ¿eh?-decía mientras se sentaba a los pies de la tumba-no debiste ¿sabes? Debiste haberlo dejado solo-agacho la cabeza un poco, pero volvió a incorporarla y miraba fijamente el nombre de Gwen en la lapida-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?...¿debería perdonarlo?...¿debería dejarlo sufrir un poco mas?...tu siempre sabias que hacer…me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…-y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales se seco con las mangas-bueno me tengo que ir…no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí…disfrútalas están muy buenas, aunque no se que son verdaderamente, disfrútalas-

Peter se levanto y se volvió a poner la capucha para salir rápidamente de ahí, y mientras se dirigía a la base, pensaba que fue una buena idea pedirle a Marie la ropa y el permiso para salir solo esa noche, ver aunque sea por unos momentos a Wade. Y mientras seguía su camino, se preguntaba que canción le había recomendado esta vez a Wade.

Marie regresaba de otra de sus rondas, pero lo extraño ahora era que Peter estaba ahí como esperándola.

-Hola Marie-

-Hola Peter-decía algo confundida Marie-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno…-se rascaba la cabeza-solo quería ver como habían ido las cosas-

-Peter invéntate una mejor excusa-

Peter rió y asintió con la cabeza-OK OK vine para ver si no tenias nada para mi-

Marie empezó a sonreír y saco la bolsa de su sudadera-Ten-le dio la bolsa a Peter que, cuando por fin la tenia parecía tener un brillo especial en los ojos, o por lo menos así lo noto Marie-si eso es todo me retiro-

Peter noto que Marie se empezaba a ir por lo que casi le grito antes de que se fuera más lejos-¡Espera! Me falto decirte algo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El Capitán quiere verte, llegaron nuevos y quiere que los conozcas-

-OK voy para allá-

Peter se apresuro a su cuarto escondiendo la bolsa, cuando llego se volvió a encerrar y saco la mini grabadora para tenerla lista, saco como siempre la carta primero, y empezó a leerla.

 _Spidey:_

 _Sigues sin venir…y yo sigo esperándote…_

 _Y eso no va a importar pues yo seguiré yendo con la esperanza de que algún día vayas, no importa lo que me digan, no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo seguiré yendo por una respuesta tuya._

 _Y sin ti, no voy a ir a otro lugar…_

Aquí Wade pauso la carta, por lo que Peter intuyo que era hora de poner la cinta, era otra canción de Porta, y tenia por nombre "Sin ti".

 _...Porque me da igual, lo que piense mi alrededor,_

 _No saben lo que siento...sin ti..._

 _Sin ti, mi silencio mi soledad, mis lagrimas ahogan el mar,_

 _Tú eres el lugar en el que quiero estar,_

 _Se que es difícil de explicar a si que mejor siéntelo,_

 _Piérdete conmigo en un lugar que jamás existió,_

 _Y pasan los dias aunque quiero que sean contigo,_

 _Siguiendo este camino me llevo hasta ti el destino,_

 _Y no paro de pensar en ti desde una habitación,_

 _Se pelean por ti mi alma mi cuerpo y mi corazón,_

 _Las agujas del reloj avanzan lentas sin ti,_

 _Mi mundo muere en un sueño de papel sin fin,_

 _Sentir como se detiene el tiempo ahora,_

 _Si recuerdo tu mirada es porque hablaba sola,_

 _Mi alma se consume escribiendo en nunca jamás,_

 _Relleno paginas vacías con lagrimas y un quizás,_

 _Mal, mas bien un ojala sea cierto que te tengo cerca,_

 _Vivir contigo en un cuento del que nadie se de cuenta,_

 _Sueña despierta que yo viviré contigo en sueños,_

 _Vamonos lejos perdámonos entre nuestros besos,_

 _No quiero que te vayas susúrrame al oído,_

 _Algo parecido, siempre estaremos unidos,_

 _Tuyos son mis secretos, tuyas son mis palabras,_

 _Mío es el castigo de alejarte más,_

 _Tú eres mi principio que nunca tendrá final,_

 _Soy delicado como una rosa y tan frágil como un cristal,_

 _Es que sin ti siento que no tengo ganas de nada,_

 _Cierro los ojos para ver esta realidad lejana,_

 _Como la distancia que nos separa en el tiempo,_

 _Lo siento si sufrí sin ti en este amargo silencio,_

 _No hay día que no piense en ti, gracias por todas tus cosas,_

 _Gracias por una historia de dos tan maravillosa,_

 _Me da igual lo que penséis,_

 _Gracias por aquel día 26,_

 _Y me da igual todo lo que piense de mí todo mí alrededor,_

 _Todo se quedo corto al intentar expresarte mi amor,_

 _La verdad es que yo ya no se ni quiero estar sin ti,_

 _Tú me enseñaste a amar a saber lo que es ser feliz_

Peter recordaba la última frase y de repente se encontró que estaba sonriendo como bobo viendo la mini grabadora, despertó y volvió a soltar una sonrisa, volvió hacia la carta.

 _Porque no me importa cuantas canciones te mande, no importa si la gente cree que son demasiado cursis, lo único que me importa eres tú, y eso créeme que nadie lo va a cambiar._

 _Devuélveme la felicidad Spidey, esa que con mucho esfuerzo me tuve que ganar, y sigo luchando por ganármela, pues solo tú me la puedes dar._

Peter seguía sonriendo como bobo, hasta que noto que las letras de las últimas líneas de la carta estaban algo raras, como si le hubieran caído gotas de algo, y después cayo en cuenta…las pequeñas manchas eran lágrimas…

Marie se quitaba la peluca y los guantes mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de reuniones donde se supone que estaba el Capitán, ella entro sonriéndole hasta que se fijo quien más estaba en la habitación, era el Soldado del Invierno: Bucky. Y ella recordaba todavía lo que había pasado hace algún tiempo.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-decía molesta.

Steve soltó una risita y contesto-Marie el es…-

-Se quien es, eso no contesta mi pregunta-

-Bueno el acaba de llegar con otros refugiados Marie, para ser mas exactos, el los trajo con vida-

Marie miro a Steve, pero seguía viendo hostilmente a Bucky-¿Y que con eso? ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en el después de lo que hizo?-

-Marie ¿recuerdas el incendio de hace dos semanas? ¿El tipo misterioso que ayudo a las personas a salir? Fue el-decía mientras le enseñaba las fotos de los diarios-y ¿también recuerdas el secuestro de hace unos dias de un senador? El ayudo-volvió a tender otro diario con la foto y la noticia-creo que alguien ha estado ocupado-

-Eso no me convence-

-Marie…-

-Si me permites Steve-interrumpió Bucky y miro fijamente a Marie-yo se que hice cosas malas en el pasado, cosas a las que fui completamente obligado a hacerlas, y se que eso quedara marcado de por vida en mi historial, pero he tratado de redimirme, aunque no deje que me vean o no sepan quien fue, prefiero hacerlo así y tratar de ser mejor persona, se que eso no cuenta pero solo quiero ayudar y mas si se trata de mi mejor amigo-

Marie lo seguía viendo, comprendía un poco lo que Bucky trato de explicar, pues ella había pasado una situación parecida hace mucho tiempo, y ella también trataba de ser mejor persona en las sombras, sobre todo para alguien importante para ella. Marie solo suspiro resignada.

-OK Steve, se puede quedar ¿eso es todo?-

-Ah…no…-Steve miro a Bucky y dudoso volvió hacia Marie-lo que pasa es que…quiero que el sea quien te cuide cuando salgas a patrullar permanentemente-

Marie abrió sus ojos sorprendida-Es broma ¿no?-

-Marie, todos aquí te consideran la segunda al mando, das ordenes cuando tenemos problemas y puedes resolverlos fácilmente, no quiero perderte en esta guerra, por lo que confió en mi mejor amigo para protegerte-

Marie se sobo las sienes y agacho la cabeza, soltó otro suspiro y dijo con la cabeza gacha-Esta bien Steve, solo porque tú lo ordenas-

-Bueno siendo así, muéstrale las instalaciones y cuando termines ve a la enfermería para presentarte a los demás refugiados que llegaron, los estaré esperando allá-

Steve salio de la habitación dejando a Marie y a Bucky a solas, Marie seguían viendo hostilmente a Bucky. Cuando se aseguro de que Steve cerró la puerta se puso enfrente de aquel que consideraba intruso.

-Escúchame bien, cuando estemos allá afuera quiero que me obedezcas ¿oíste? Si te digo que me cubras, lo haces. Si te digo que me dispares, lo haces. Si te digo que me dejes, lo haces. No quiero que te separes de mi ni un segundo, porque no confió del todo en ti, si noto que no sigues mis ordenes, le diré al medico que halle una forma lenta y dolorosa de morir para ti ¿me entendiste soldado?-

Bucky la miro y contesto-Si, sargento-

-Por favor no me digas así, solo dime Marie, ahora ven te mostrare el lugar-

Salieron de aquella sala, y mientras Marie le enseñaba donde estaba todo, Bucky se preguntaba en su mente como es que una chica como ella, sin poderes mas que su cerebro, seguía con vida, y lo mas importante aun… porque se le hacia linda.


	13. CAPITULO 13: REUNION INESPERADA

**Como nota inicial, debo decir que a partir de aquí sucederan las cosas diferentes a como esta en el comic de civil war, y esto lo digo para los que hayan leido el comic.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el nuevo guardaespaldas de Marie había llegado, y dos semanas en que Bucky parecía estarse ganando la confianza de ella, pues obedecía muy bien a todo y trabajaban muy bien juntos cuando iban a patrullar a las calles. Pero no todo estaba bien, pues Peter estaba algo ansioso y preocupado, pues tenía una semana que no recibía nada de Wade, Marie decía que incluso se quedaba unos minutos de más por si lo llegaba a ver, pero nada, era como si Wade hubiera desaparecido del radar. Y no solo eso, había pasado cosas raras, pues los mercenarios dejaron también de cazar y no se oía muchas noticias sobre el acta. Peter había pedido permiso otra vez a Marie de dejarlo salir para saber de Wade, pero dadas las circunstancias, Marie le pareció peligroso que Peter saliera solo, y ella no podía acompañarlo hasta el cementerio, cosa que desespero mas a Peter, pues ahora se arrepentía de no haber hablado con Wade ese día.

Fue cuando llego un mensaje encriptado.

El mensaje llego por una línea segura, lo extraño era que era del mismo Tony Stark, Marie lo había desencriptado y pedía que el Capitán América se reuniera con el y demás miembros del congreso para darle fin a esta guerra, pues sabían que jamás acabaría si no llegaban a un acuerdo. Marie se negó varias veces a que Steve fuera solo, por si fuera una trampa, pero Steve por alguna extraña razón confiaba en Tony, ya que el mismo Stark se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta allá. Y a pesar de todas las negativas de Marie, Steve acepto ir solo, y dejo a Marie a cargo de la base mientras el no estaba.

Steve se preparo y con su distinguido uniforme, se despidió de Marie y Bucky en la entrada, yéndose solo al lugar de reunión, que era un parque cercano donde vigilaba Marie. No espero mucho, pues se dio cuenta de que Stark llego en una limosina la cual se detuvo en la acera. Steve se acerco y se adentro en ella, viendo que en realidad nadie conducía, tal vez era la inteligencia artificial quien manejaba el auto. El auto arranco por ordenes de Stark y pronto entraron en un silencio incomodo, que Steve decidió romper.

-¿Cómo estas Tony?-

-Steve déjate de cosas, no me hables por favor-se oía molesto.

-¿No te puedo preguntar como estas?-

-No, y ya cállate-

-Esta bien, pero solo una última pregunta-

-¿Qué?-

-¿De verdad te ofreciste a llevarme o te obligaron?-

Tony suspiro y se giro hacia Steve-Yo me ofrecí a llevarte porque nadie mas iba a aceptar, solo vas a hablar ante los miembros de un congreso y ya para que termine esta guerra, guerra que se pudo haber evitado si alguien no se hubiera opuesto, y sigo sin saber porque ya que ese alguien no tiene a nadie a quien proteger, ni perro que le ladre-

Steve seguía viendo hacia delante y sonrió-Te equivocas, yo si tengo a alguien a quien proteger, solo que no quiso venir conmigo-

Tony endureció su mandíbula y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, después Steve lo miro.

-¿Me vas a decir que no me has extrañado?-

-Ya cállate Rogers-

Steve se acerco a Tony, le puso una mano en la mejilla para girarlo y le dio un beso en los labios, cosa que no inmuto a Tony.

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Tony… por favor ¿de veras me dirás que no me has extrañado nada?-

Steve ponía su otra mano en la pierna de Stark e iba subiendo lentamente hacia arriba, y eso removía algo en el interior de Stark. Trato de acomodarse otra vez para ver si así Steve se retiraba, pero eso solo hizo que accidentalmente le diera otro beso, beso que el continuo y se empezó a aferrar al cuello de Rogers. Steve siguió su camino con la mano hasta llegar al trasero de Tony, con el beso más apasionado cada vez, se separaron para tomar un poco de aliento.

-Tal vez deberías decirle al chofer que llegaremos tarde-

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que Steve se había ido, Marie estaba muy nerviosa en la sala de reuniones, Bucky solo la miraba como iba de un lado para otro, pensando estupidamente que esa luz no le favorecía. Todos estaban demasiado alertas en la base, hasta que se oyó un estrepitoso ruido, proveniente de una de las entradas al edificio, era una explosión. Todos se empezaron a movilizar afuera y vieron que todos los mercenarios estaban a sus puertas listos para cazarlos a todos. Marie quiso salir a pelear pero Bucky la detuvo y movió la cabeza negativamente, Marie comprendió y espero otra vez. Todos los superhéroes luchaban con los mercenarios en los pasillos del edificio, Bucky vio que se acercaban y le hizo una seña a Marie, tendrían que hacer la retirada pues era demasiado para ellos. Se encontraron con algunos quienes pudieron lidiar fácilmente, iba rápidamente hacia una de las salidas que pusieron en caso de un ataque como este, pero otra explosión hizo que Marie cayera y se le encajara un pedazo de metal en la pierna, cosa que empeoro mas las cosas, Bucky rápidamente fue a ver que tan mal estaba la herida.

-Marie ¿puedes levantarte?-decía mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de camisa y se la amarraba alrededor de la pierna.

Ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero era inútil, iba a ser una carga, por lo que tomo la mejor decisión posible.

-No puedo soldado, no puedo levantarme-Marie miro fijamente a un Bucky arrodillado ante ella-te ordeno que me dejes aquí, no puedo hacer mas-

-Pero…-

-Soldado es una orden-decía duramente Marie.

Pero Bucky se quedo estático, sintió que no era correcto dejarla, o por lo menos eso pensó, por lo que la levanto en brazos y empezó a caminar.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te di una orden!-

-No pienso dejarte aquí, confía en mi te sacare de aquí-

Con Marie en brazos, corría por los pasillos tratando de encontrar la salida.

Peter salio de su cuarto estrepitosamente, intento escapar por las paredes, ayudaba a unos cuantos refugiados rezagados y todos se dirigían a las salidas improvisadas que habían hecho hace meses, pero los mercenarios siempre les cerraban el paso. Peter se hallaba trepando por el techo de un pasillo, pero una explosión hizo que cayera y se encontrara con una persona, rápidamente se puso en guardia y aquella persona desenfundo una katana que detuvo a medio camino al ver a su oponente, Peter también detuvo el golpe que estaba a punto de dar, y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-¿Wade?-

-Pete-Wade enfundo la katana y lo miro.

Observo como Peter se mostraba un poco más delgado, y con rastros de ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero para el seguía siendo hermoso, aquella persona sin el traje de araña de la que se había enamorado. Y Peter observo aquel hombre de traje rojo que parecía que su mente lo había traicionado, pues según el no lo recordab perfección como ahora, Wade seguía teniendo ese cuerpo trabajado y sexy que lo satisfacía cada noche. Embelesados viéndose, despertaron cuando se oyó otra explosión.

-Vamonos, tengo que sacarte de aquí-

Wade tomo a Peter de la mano y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, tratando de no encontrarse con un mercenario que quisiera hacerle daño a Peter, el cual solo se dejaba llevar por Wade por los pasillos del edificio. Todo iba bien hasta que en un cruce de pasillos se encontraron con varios mercenarios que los superaban en numero, Wade rápidamente puso a Peter detrás de el.

-¿Qué haces Wade? Se supone que tienes que entregarlo, no ayudarlo-

-Cállate, lo que haga o no haga con la araña no es asunto tuyo-Wade estaba improvisando algo en su mente y en voz baja, se dirigió a Peter-huye por el techo yo me encargo de ellos-

-Pero Wade…-

-Vete yo te alcanzo Pete-decía mientras sacaba una granada que Peter identifico como una de humo.

En cuanto Wade soltó la granada, Peter fue hacia el techo e intento alejarse para poder ver si podía regresar por Wade, pero en cuanto cayo en el piso e intento hacerlo, alguien le apuntaba por atrás con un arma.

-Miren que trajo la caza, una arañita-

Peter se giro lentamente y se dio cuenta que era Bullseye, alzo sus manos en son de paz.

Bullseye le seguía apuntando con el arma-Me debes una ¿sabes? Ahora no esta Punisher para salvarte-

-Puedo cuidarme solo-

-Si claro, y Deadpool no te estuvo sacando de mi radar en este rato… ah por cierto agradécele que nos haya traído, desde que lo mande vigilar, esa amiguita vagabunda suya nos guió hacia aquí-

Peter sabia que lo que decía no era cierto, pues de haber sabido algo no hubiera vuelto a confiar en el aunque sea sin mirarlo, seguía atento a cualquier movimiento del tipo armado.

-Pero hoy me cobrare la que me debes, Spiderman hoy… tu vida termina aquí-

Y Peter vio todo en cámara lenta. Bullseye había disparado y la bala se dirigía hacia el, y de entre el humo de la intersección salía Deadpool y cubrió a Peter del disparo, pero Peter oyó que disparo mas de una bala y todas dieron de lleno en la espalda de Wade. Bullseye bajo el arma y se fue caminando de ahí, mientras que Peter sostenía a Wade en sus brazos.

-¡Eres un estupido Wade!-le gritaba mientras intentaba ver sus heridas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que las heridas no se estaban regenerando-Wade…-Peter le quito la mascara y vio que estaba inconciente-Wade…no hagas bromas ahora…despierta…-reviso por segunda vez las heridas y vio que de ellas salía sangre, y mucha-Wade… abre los ojos…Wade… ¡Wade!-

 **(publica el capitulo y se va corriendo antes de que la maten por dejar asi el capitulo)**


	14. CAPITULO 14: TE EXTRAÑE

Wade sentía que poco a poco salía de un sueño profundo, se sentía extraño, pues por primera vez sentía el cuerpo adolorido, intento poco a poco abrir los ojos, y una luz brillante cegó sus ojos un momento. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz, vio que estaba en una cama de hospital, intento acomodarse en la camilla donde estaba, fue entonces que se percato de que Peter estaba durmiendo a su lado y agarrando su mano izquierda, y cuando se movió lo despertó, Peter se despabilo y vio que Wade había despertado.

-Wade… despertaste…-

-Pete…-

-Tengo que ir por el Dr. Banner-

Peter se levanto de la silla donde estaba y salio corriendo en busca de Banner, Wade aun estaba procesando que rayos había pasado, y si esto no era otro de sus sueños donde Peter regresaba con el. Peter volvía con el Dr. Banner y se acercaron a el.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntaba Banner mientras examinaba la maquina de sus signos vitales y su suero.

-Pues… como si un camión me hubiera pasado por la espalda…y eso es raro porque hace mucho que no sentía eso-

-Bueno… por lo que yo veo vas muy bien en tu recuperación-

-¿Me lo podría explicar mejor doc?-

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Lo último… es que cubrí a Spidey de un loco que le disparo…-

-Bueno después de eso-Peter le explicaba-no te estabas regenerando, te salía mucha sangre y estaba muy asustado… después llego Steve con todos los Vengadores y apresaron a los mercenarios, pues no habían recibido ordenes de atacarnos, por lo que ahora les están quitando todo el dinero que ganaron por no haber recibido ordenes directas-

-Eso lo recuerdo…Bullseye nos encerró por varios dias diciendo que tenia un plan en mente, y eso hizo que dejara de ver a la chica hacker para darle mis cartas-

-Bueno los Vengadores los detuvieron a todos, puesto que Steve llego a un acuerdo con el congreso e iba a darnos las noticias de que nos dejarían en paz, pero se presento eso y nos ayudaron, sobre todo Tony… de hecho el fue quien me encontró y le pedí ayuda para ti, nos trajeron de inmediato a SHIELD y el Dr. Banner empezó a tratarte rápidamente, pero no era suficiente-

-Tarde un poco-continuaba Banner-puesto que te pusimos una transfusión pero no servia, analizando mas a fondo las balas, estas tenían Carbonarium, y descubrí que eso te impedía regenerarte, axial que paramos la segunda transfusión y empezamos a limpiar tu sangre, pero no era suficiente, por lo que llame a Logan para que fuera el donador, puesto que tienen el mismo ADN regenerador-

-¿Logan vino a darme su sangre?-

-Si, lo hizo por una buena causa, y porque te debía muchas, cuando tuvimos la necesaria partió rápido pues siempre tiene cosas que hacer-

-Y entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?-

-Llevas día y medio dormido, mas el día que el Dr. Banner se tardo en diagnosticarte-

-Vaya…-

-Lo bueno es que despertaste, revisamos tu sangre cada tres horas para ver si había rastros, pero afortunadamente cuando limpiamos tu sangre nos deshicimos de toda, así que te estas regenerando normalmente también por la transfusión-

-Gracias doc ¿Cómo se lo agradezco?-

-No necesitas hacerlo, pero me gustaría que te quedes hasta mañana para ver si no hay cambios-

-Claro, si son sus órdenes-

-Bueno los dejo caballeros, necesito ver a los otros pacientes-

Banner dio una ultima revisada a las maquinas y se fue.

-¿Demás pacientes?-

-Si, trajeron a todos los heridos directo al hospital de SHIELD, hay enfermeras revisándolos, pero el Dr. Banner los revisa periódicamente-

-¿Tu estas bien Pete?-

-Si, pero el que me preocupo fuiste tu-

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, Peter iba a decir algo, pero alguien se había acercado a verlos.

-Vaya, ya despertó-

Peter y Wade voltearon a ver quien era, y para sorpresa de Wade, era la tía May con un carrito de comida.

-Si tía May-

-Sra. Parker, que sorpresa verla-

-Sorpresa tu cariño, tenias a Peter muy preocupado-

-Perdone… solo me quede dormido-

-Bueno Peter te dejo esto, asegúrate de que se lo coma todo, tiene que recuperar fuerzas-la tía May le tendía una charola de comida y se la dejaba en la mesita que servia para comer en cama.

-Claro, se lo comerá todo si lo hiciste tú-

La tía May les sonrió a los dos-Me retiro, hay pacientes que esperan su comida-

Cuando la tía May desapareció por el pasillo, Wade estaba muy extrañado.

-¿Tu tía ya esta bien?-

-Si, hace mucho que despertó, pero Tony la tenía todavía en el edificio, pero cuando me vio…bueno nos vio no dudo en ayudar, así que se encarga de las comidas y ayuda a las enfermeras-

-Es bueno que supiste de ella…-

-Si…-

Otra vez se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, pero Peter despertó y acerco la charola de comida para que Wade comiera.

-De seguro estas hambriento, ten come-

Wade le dedico una dulce sonrisa e intento acomodarse para poder comer, y se oía que alguien se acercaba, los dos voltearon a ver y vieron a Marie parada ante ellos.

-Es cierto… despertaste-ella estaba vestida con una bata de hospital y también traía su suero con ella.

-Chica hacker por primera vez me da gusto verte-

-Vaya y despertaste con buen humor-

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-Wade notaba algo mas en ella, y no solo el, Peter también la miraba extrañado, pues parecía que Marie hubiera llorado mucho.

-Un pedazo de metal no me dejaba caminar, pero el Dr. Banner se encargo-

-Un pedazo de metal ¿eh? Lo único que te detiene-

Todos empezaron a reír, pero pronto las risas pararon, pues se oía un alboroto cerca.

-Oh no puede ser-decía Marie mientras agachaba la cabeza y se cubría con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Peter.

-Que mi sombra pregunta donde estoy, y ya me encontró-

Peter rió un poco-¿Te sigue cuidando?-

-Si, y no me deja ni siquiera comer por mi cuenta-

-¿De que rayos están hablando?-preguntaba Wade confuso.

Pero la respuesta a eso llego, Bucky llego muy enojado con Marie.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?-

-Oi que Wade despertó, así que vine a verlo-

-Bueno ya lo viste, ahora vuelve a la cama-

Marie iba a mencionar otra cosa, pero suspiro resignada y volteo a ver a los chicos.

-Me alegra que despertaras Wade, perdón si me retiro apresuradamente, pero como verán alguien no me deja ni respirar, los veo luego-

Marie iba a comenzar a caminar pero Bucky la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Volviendo a mi cama, como dijiste-

-Te vas a abrir la herida-Bucky la levanto en brazos cuidando la herida y cuidando de que la diminuta bata de hospital no enseñara de mas.

-¿Es en serio Bucky?-

-Es tu culpa por salir de la cama-

Esos dos siguieron discutiendo por el pasillo, dejando nuevamente a Wade y a Peter solos. Los dos sabían que tenían, muchas cosas pendientes por hablar, pero Wade sabia que su arañita no era fan de decir lo que sentía, así que desvió la conversación a otras cosas. Pregunto como es que se habían resuelto las cosas con todos, y Peter le contó que Steve hacia todo lo posible por que dejaran en paz a los no registrados, y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido en la reunión llego Nick Fury. El les dijo acerca del programa "Recluta Vengadores", el programa donde estaba Marie, el congreso le pregunto porque no había dicho nada al respecto, a lo que Nick Fury les contesto que el programa trabajaba fuera de la ley y aparte era un prototipo, que a pesar de ser muy secreto, era el mejor programa que tenia encubierto en SHIELD, les explico que los superhéroes que tenia en el programa jamás le dieron problemas y los tenia mejor controlados, por lo que el congreso tomo la decisión de que cada superhéroe estaría mejor en el programa, y todo seria con el permiso del gobierno con tal de saber donde estaba cada uno, y también se reportarían con su respectivo guardián, incluso el congreso les ofreció algunos chicos hacker que estaban cumpliendo condena, a cambio de menos años en la cárcel o en la correccional. Wade también pregunto que había sido del combate en el edificio donde estaban resguardados, y Peter menciono que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el programa con tal de que los dejaran trabajar con libertad, y todos los heridos fueron transportados rápidamente al edificio principal de SHIELD, y los que estaban bien están esperando a que les asignen un guardián. Wade también pregunto que le iban a hacer a el, y Peter contesto que el hablo por el ante los Vengadores y ante el congreso, defendiéndolo de que el sabia donde estaban pero jamás lo dijo, y también menciono lo que paso cuando se encontró con el, por lo que solo a Wade le quitarían una parte de lo que gano y lo demás seria de el.

Pasaron hablando de tantas cosas que habían pasado en la guerra, que se les hizo de noche, Peter tímidamente y sin decir nada, se recostó al lado de Wade esa noche, pues temía hacer o decir algo que a lo mejor se arrepentiría después, Wade no dijo nada, en cambio estaba complacido de que Peter se quedara con el en la camilla, pues podría volver a ver aquel hermoso rostro dormido cerca de el. Al día siguiente, el Dr. Banner examino a Wade de sus heridas, y también saco otra muestra de sangre, todo salio bien por lo que le dijo que podía irse cuando quisiera. Peter le aviso a su tía que iría a dejar a Wade a su departamento, ella le dijo que se quedaría a seguir ayudando por lo que lo esperaba en la casa en la noche. Wade y Peter salieron de SHIELD en dirección al apartamento, pero todo el camino se fueron callados, pues Wade pensó que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo de estar evitando la charla. Después de un silencioso viaje, llegaron al apartamento, Peter lo acompaño hasta el piso donde se encontraba el hogar del mercenario, los dos se pararon enfrente de la puerta mientras Wade buscaba la llave, Wade abrió su puerta y se adentro en su casa, pero se giro para despedirse de Peter.

-Bueno… gracias por acompañarme-

-Si… de nada-

Peter se giro y ya estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Wade lo agarro del brazo y lo metió adentro de su apartamento, lo apreso en la pared cercana a la puerta y la cerro. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, y Peter tenia sus manos hechas puño pegadas a la pared mientras se dejaba hacer, los dos siguieron aquel apasionado beso hasta que el aire les falto y se separaron.

-Perdón Pete, pero es que ya no podía soportarlo y además… quiero demostrarte cuanto te he extrañado-

Wade volvió a apresar los labios de la araña, y las manos de Peter abandonaron la pared para acariciar el cuello del mercenario, Wade comenzó a quitarle la sudadera que tenia y la camisa que le estorbaba, Peter le ayudo a quitárselas y también le quito sus prendas a Wade, todo bajo el beso apasionado que seguía y seguía. Wade empezó a bajar por el abdomen de Peter dejando un camino de besos y caricias a su paso, acto que encendía mas a Peter, pues sentía que su pantalón comenzaba a estorbar, Wade siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con el miembro despierto de Peter y gritando por salir, por lo que bajo sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior, y empezó a engullir aquel miembro despierto mientras que empezaba a dilatar su parte trasera, Peter pensó que hacia mucho que no se sentía así, tan excitado y sobre todo tan querido. Cuando Wade vio que ya estaba muy abierto, se levanto y observo a su arañita, hizo que Peter levantara sus piernas para que las enroscara en su cintura, cuando lo alzo entro rápidamente en el, Peter silencio un gemido de dolor, pero Wade lo acaricio de su mejilla y abrió los ojos, Wade comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas, se sentía tan bien estar otra vez dentro de su Peter, los dos empezaron a jadear y a respirar entrecortadamente, Wade acrecentó las embestidas hasta que los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Peter observo a Wade que lo miraba lujuriosamente, pues Wade veía a Peter y este tenia la cara un poco sonrojado y excitado, lo cual lo hacia mirarlo así.

-Wade…-

-Espera Pete, que aun no acabo de desahogarme-

-¿Q-que?-

Wade sin salir del el, lo cargo hasta la mesa cercana que estaba en su apartamento, y lo acostó ahí. Volvió a darle embestidas mientras veía a un Peter muy excitado en su mesa, pues toda la luz de afuera le daba de lleno en su cara, lo siguió embistiendo y empezó a acariciar otra vez ese abdomen tan perfecto para el. Volvió a venirse dentro de Peter, quien ya lucia algo cansado, por lo que otra vez sin salir de el lo levanto de la mesa y lo llevo hasta su cuarto, donde lo recostó y Wade estaba arriba de el. Esta vez no dio embestidas, sino que esta vez se dedico a admirar el cuerpo de Peter, a besar cada centímetro de esa persona por la que pasaba noches en vela, besaba y acariciaba cada parte de Peter, y Peter se estremecía con cada contacto de Wade, se retorcía y rasguñaba esa espalda que no podía dejar marcas, y con solo caricias hizo que Peter se viniera. Salio de el y se recostó a su lado admirando el rostro sonrojado de Peter.

-¿Estas bien Petey-pie?-

-Si… ahora lo estoy-decía mientras sonreía.

-Vaya… de verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí-

-Lo estoy-

Wade seguía viendo aquel rostro que no había visto en meses, pero parecía que Peter quería decirle algo, solo que no se animaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que… yo…-Peter quito su vista del rostro de Wade, y volteando hacia abajo continuo-yo también quiero demostrarte cuanto te he extrañado-

-Esta bien Pete, solo espera un segundo-

Wade se levanto de la cama y saco una mini grabadora de su armario, y puso la cinta que planeaba darle antes de que lo encerraran, era la ultima cinta que tenia grabado para el, y lo puso para que reproduciera la canción, era de Stevie Nicks y la canción era "Crystal".

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Peter desde la cama.

-Es la ultima canción que te grabe, pero no pude dártela, quería que la escucharas mientras me demostrabas cuanto me extrañaste-

Peter rió ante el comentario de Wade, pero la música pronto comenzó a sonar y Wade se volvió a recostar en la cama, Peter hizo que se acomodara de manera que Wade quedara bocarriba, Peter se incorporo y se posiciono arriba de Wade, lo empezó a besar, pero esta vez el daba tiernos besos al mercenario, comenzó a bajar por su cuello y Wade sentía una sensación maravillosa, Peter seguía bajando y bajando por el cicatrizado abdomen, hasta que llego al miembro despierto de Wade, el cual no dudo en engullir con su boca, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Wade e hizo que se retorciera en la cama. Lo que no notaba Wade porque cerró los ojos y se estaba perdiendo en la boca de Peter, era que su arañita además de darle la mejor mamada de su vida, se estaba estimulando el solo. Wade sentía que casi se venia, Peter se dio cuenta y de golpe se separo de su miembro, lo cual alerto a Wade y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada… tú solo disfruta-

Wade no lo entendió, pero Peter se incorporo y cuidadosamente monto al mercenario debajo de el, Wade otra vez se retorcía ante la sensación, Peter comenzó a moverse mientras que con su propia mano empezó a masturbarse con cada sentada que daba en el miembro de Wade, y Wade solo lo miraba embelesado, pues era la primera vez que Peter tenia iniciativa y lo montaba, era la imagen mas sexy que había visto en su vida, y se empezó a preguntar si esta imagen superaba a la de Peter dormido. Peter seguía masturbándose mientras montaba a Wade, y este acariciaba la cintura de su araña, Peter lo hacia lento para que los dos disfrutaran de la sensación, siguió así hasta que los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Wade sin salir de el, se incorporo y agarro del cuello a Peter.

-Vaya… se nota que me extrañaste mucho-

Peter y Wade se rieron, Wade hizo que Peter se acostara en su cama, pero Peter no quería.

-Wade me tengo que ir-

-Solo… solo quédate a dormir un rato…por favor-

Wade parecía suplicante, por lo que Peter accedió y se acomodo al lado de el, Wade lo abrazo por la cintura y se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro el resto de la tarde.


	15. CAPITULO 15: ¿QUE SE TRAEN USTEDES DOS?

Habían pasado unos meses desde que la guerra había terminado, los superhéroes actuaban con libertad y seguían las instrucciones de sus guardianes, se reportaban y todo el mundo combatía el mal, y la gente veía como los superhéroes famosos los protegían, y también les aplaudían a los que aun ocultaban su identidad e incluso trabajaban en las sombras, pues la gente sabia que eran ellos. Y también las cosas iba de maravilla en la casa Parker, pues Peter le pidió a Wade que se mudara con el, y el gustosamente acepto por lo que llevaba viviendo un mes con Peter.

Esa mañana la tía May les preparo el desayuno, y los dos bajaron después aun con la piyama, la tía May les dijo que seguiría yendo a SHIELD puesto que aun había heridos que requerían ayuda, por lo que solo les sirvió el desayuno y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Marie llegaba de visita. Se despidieron en la puerta y entro hacia el comedor de la casa, donde hallo a Peter y a Wade desayunando.

-Chica hacker ¿Qué te trae esta mañana por aquí?- preguntaba Wade mientras tomaba un pedazo de tocino.

-Vine a visitarlos, por fin tuve un día libre-decía Marie mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Peter.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-

-Si…capacitar a los nuevos chicos y enseñarles todo es un trabajo duro-

-¿Y los superhéroes que tal? ¿Aceptan que un chico los guié o los este cuidando?-

-Pues no he tenido problemas, pero aun no asigno a todos-

Peter y Wade se voltearon a ver, pues sabían que desde que los empezaron a asignar a los chicos, Marie había estado un poco quisquillosa sobre el guardián de Bucky, pues parecía que ningún chico era suficiente bueno para ser su guardián, y también este no decía nada al respecto. Peter volteo a ver a Marie con una sonrisa.

-¿Aun no le consigues guardián a Bucky?-

-No, y ha sido difícil-

-Si claro…-susurro Wade, pero Marie lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Bueno Marie-decía picaronamente Peter-la verdad Wade y yo creemos que eso es solo una excusa-

-¿Excusa de que?-

-De que no quieres que nadie sea su guardián a menos que no seas tú-

Marie se empezó a reír-¡Claro que no!-siguió riéndose.

Pero obviamente Wade y Peter no le creían, por lo que los dos se voltearon a ver y Marie dejo de reír, Peter y Wade la miraron fijamente y al mismo tiempo preguntaron.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-

-¡Nada! Son solo suposiciones suyas, solo no encuentro a alguien apto, eso es todo-

-Chica hacker, se nota a leguas que te traes algo con el-

-Ya basta chicos-

-Entonces ¿todavía sientes algo por Tony?-

Marie se callo y solo vio a Peter con una mirada algo rara, pues después bajo la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo que no quisiera.

-Marie ¿paso algo?-

Marie los volteo a ver y se podía ver una cierta cara de tristeza-Yo… cuando estaba en el hospital… yo le dije lo que sentía…-

-Marie… ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues…-

…

 _Marie estaba recostada en su camilla, trataba de acomodarse pero la herida de su pierna apenas si le permitía moverse. Trataba de moverse ya que Bucky había ido al sanitario, pues este no le dejaba ni siquiera moverse para ir al baño. De repente, escucho pasos y mejor se quedo quieta creyendo que era Bucky, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien era sonrió._

 _-Hola Tony-_

 _-Hola padawan ¿Cómo estas?-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en un lado de la camilla._

 _-Bien, solo que mi pierna no me deja moverme mucho-_

 _-Me alegra que estés bien y recuperándote-_

 _Los dos se quedaron callados, pero Marie decidió que ese era un buen momento para hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría, pero necesitaba decirlo._

 _-Tony…-_

 _-¿Si padawan?-_

 _-Yo…yo quería decirte que…yo…-Marie había agachado la mirada-yo… yo te quiero mucho…-_

 _-Yo también padawan-Tony le agarraba su mano-pero no de la manera que tu piensas-Marie lo miraba extrañada-dime algo ¿que sientes por Rogers?-_

 _-¿Por Rogers? Bueno siempre lo he visto con respeto y con mucha estima-_

 _-¿Lo ves como si fuera un padre para ti?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Bueno ¿no crees que sientes lo mismo por mi?-_

 _Marie agacho la mirada reflexionando si era verdad, todos esos años de entrenamiento con el, cuando se acabo todo eso, aunque no los veía frecuentemente siempre se alegraba de verlos a los dos, siempre trataba de tener el reconocimiento de los dos, siempre trataba de ser la mejor para que los dos se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Marie alzo la mirada y miro fijamente a Tony._

 _-Si, es lo mismo-_

 _-Yo siempre te vi como la hija que nunca tuve, te pareces en algunas cosas a mí, pero en lo sentimental eres también parecida a Rogers, probablemente se te pego mucho de nosotros Marie, pero eso jamás quitara que te quiero y te seguiré queriendo como una hija-_

 _Marie comprendió todo, y lo miro con una sonrisa. Lo que no sabía era que Bucky había llegado desde un principio, pero se escondió detrás de una cortina, y estaba con los puños cerrados de la impotencia, pues quería acercarse y no podía porque Tony seguía ahí. La tía May se acercaba a la camilla de Marie._

 _-Hola querida-_

 _-Hola Sra. Parker-_

 _-¿Ya estas un poco mejor?-_

 _-Si, ya voy mejorando-_

 _-Bueno te dejo esto, asegúrate de comerlo todo-_

 _-Claro-_

 _La tía May le dejo una charola de comida y se marcho, Tony se levanto de la camilla también listo para irse._

 _-Bueno yo me voy, solo quería ver como estabas, necesito hacer unos arreglos, veré si puedo venir luego a ver como sigues-_

 _-Claro, cuídate Tony-_

 _-Siempre lo hago-_

 _Tony se marcho dejando sola a Marie, Bucky se aseguro que no hubiera nadie cerca y volvió cerca de Marie._

 _-Oh eres tu, no te preocupes ya me trajeron comida, enseguida empiezo-_

 _Marie se había acercado la charola para empezar a comer, pero Bucky se la quito de la mesa y la alejo un poco, después se sentó en la camilla a un lado de ella._

 _-Bucky ¿Qué sucede?-_

 _Bucky la observo primero, después lentamente y sin hacerle mucho daño, hizo que Marie lo abrazara dejando aun mas extrañada a Marie, se sorprendió mucho, pero después noto que de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las lagrimas, por lo que no se contuvo, y lloro en el pecho de Bucky, y el solo le acariciaba la espalda y la consolaba. Después de que Marie se desahogara, Marie se incorporo y Bucky limpio las pocas lagrimas que todavía tenia con su mano, después Marie se volvió a recostar y Bucky se dedico a darle de comer._

 _…_

-¿No hablaron nada después de eso?-Peter seguía preguntando.

-No… por alguna extraña razón no hablamos de porque lo hizo, ni yo he preguntado así que solo hemos zanjado el tema-

-Pero Marie… deberían hablarlo, digo ya lo hablaste con nosotros pero el también tiene que saber que pues… no se… le dijiste algo-

-No es necesario, nos seguimos llevando bien y así seguiremos-

-Si si ya déjala Peter, oye por cierto chica hacker ¿me prestas tu celular? Deje el mío arriba y necesito enviar un mensaje-

-Claro Wade, ten-

-Pero Marie, es en serio, no vaya a ser que Bucky tenga en mal concepto a Tony-

-No lo creo Peter, las veces que los he visto en la misma habitación, se tratan como profesionales pues solo hablan de misiones y la estrategia a seguir-

-Marie…-

-Oye ¿y si salen a comer juntos? Tal vez así Peter estaría mas tranquilo-decía Wade todavía con el celular en mano.

-No creo, Bucky tiene cosas que hacer hoy-

-¿En serio? Porque acabo de mandarle un mensaje y dijo que si-

Marie volteo a verlo con la quijada desencajada, pero después estallo en furia-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!-

Marie se levanto y arrebato su celular a Wade, quien sonreía como idiota haciendo la maldad del día, Marie rápidamente reviso los mensajes.

 **Marie:**

 **Oye Bucky ¿no te gustaría ir a comer conmigo? 3**

 **Bucky:**

 **Claro. Solo deja término unos pendientes y me reúno contigo.**

 **Marie:**

 **OK nos vemos 3.**

-¡¿Por qué carajos pusiste corazones al final del mensaje?!-

-Vamos chica hacker, así los dos dejan de hacerse los idiotas y hablan de una vez, di que te hice el favor-

-Perdona Peter pero te vas a quedar sin novio-

-Yo concuerdo con Wade, digo… por algo te consoló ese día y por algo no quieres que alguien mas sea su guardián, dejen de hacerse idiotas y hablen-

Marie suspiro resignada, no podía creer que esos dos pudieran estar de acuerdo en algo, pero sabia que tenían razón, ella sentía algo por Bucky, solo que a lo mejor no lo quería aceptar. Se quedo otro rato en casa de Peter, después se despidió y los dos le desearon suerte en su cita, aunque ella reclamara que no lo era. Marie estaba esperando en un parque, hasta que Bucky llego con su típica chamarra negra de cuero y unos jeans, de pronto Marie se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo embelesada por lo que sacudió la cabeza y se levanto de la banca donde estaba y fue a su encuentro.

-Hola-

-Hola-

Los dos se quedaron viéndose ahí en medio del parque, hasta que Bucky, muy serio quito ese silencio incomodo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Ah…-ella no tenia ni idea pues lo único que hizo antes de que llegara fue reflexionar si era cierto lo que le había dicho Peter, si sentía algo por el, por lo que no supo que contestar-no lo he pensado-

-¿Qué comida te gustaría?-

-Pues… hace mucho que no pruebo pasta-

-Sígueme conozco un lugar-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente, por lo que Marie decidió romperlo, pues había algo que le molestaba desde hace dias y tenia que decírselo a Bucky.

-Oye…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo… solo quería pedirte perdón-

-¿Por?-

-Por haberte tratado mal cuando nos conocimos, no me agradaba la idea de que un criminal como tú estuviera en nuestras filas, pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión, por eso te pido perdón-

-Eso no importa ya Marie, lo entiendo-

-Entonces ¿podemos ser amigos?-

Bucky sintió agujas clavarse en su estomago, pero intento disimularlo puesto que el si sabia lo que sentía por ella, y no quería perder cualquier oportunidad con ella.

-Claro, hay que conocernos mejor… como amigos-

Por fin habían llegado al restaurante donde se quitaron sus abrigos y la host rápidamente los llevo a una mesa privada, donde la mesera también llego rápido y empezó a atenderlos, cuando tomo su orden se fue dejándolos solos en la mesa.

-Bueno… ¿y por donde comenzamos?-preguntaba Bucky algo entusiasmado.

-Ah… no lo se…no se que preguntarte puesto que ya se todo de ti-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Veamos ¿mi nombre completo?-

-James Buchanan Barnes, nacido en Shelbyville, Indiana en 1925. Eres un huérfano, hijo de un soldado asesinado en entrenamiento en el Campamento Lehigh en Virginia. Fuiste adoptado no oficialmente por el campo como una mascota. Fuiste apodado "Bucky," te dieron un uniforme y te convertiste en experto con los pormenores de la vida militar, a pesar de ser un adolescente. Fue en Lehigh que conociste y te hiciste amigo del Soldado Steven Rogers-

-¿Steve te contó muchas historias?-

-Claro, sus historias contigo son sus favoritas y era las que mas contaba cuando nos estrenaba-

-En ese caso… ¿puedo preguntar yo?-

-Claro-Marie tomo su vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué no hay registro de antes de que entraras a SHIELD?-

Marie dejo de tomar agua y lo observo fijamente, dejo el vaso de agua y se puso muy seria.

-Fue algo que pedí cuando entre, y nadie ha preguntado, eres el primero-

-¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa?-

-Por seguridad-

-¿No confías en mí?-

Marie lo volteo a ver, el seguía serio pero curioso.

-No es eso… es solo que hace mucho que no hablo de mi pasado-

-Si somos amigos, ¿no deberíamos saber esas cosas? Tú sabes mucho de mí, pero tu expediente es el más corto de todos, y Stark no me dice mucho tampoco-

-OK… ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Cuéntame tú, todo desde el principio-

La mesera llego con la orden, lo sirvió y se fue otra vez rápidamente, dejando a Marie continuar.

-Yo no nací en Estados Unidos, sino fuera del país, más específicamente la Ciudad de México, pero a mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo en este país, por lo que dejamos amigos y familia allá, y nos mudamos aquí. Mi padre trabajaba con computadoras y aprendí mucho de el y en la escuela secundaria, aprendí mucho sobre ellas y pude entrar varias veces al servidor de la escuela. Años después mis padres se separaron y mi madre tuvo que empezar a trabajar, y era secretaria de un ejecutivo de las empresas Stark, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que salirnos de nuestras escuelas y también trabajar, ella entro a una guardería y yo trabajaba en restaurantes. Vivíamos mas o menos bien, hasta que el jefe de mama la empezó a acosar, y como ella no se dejo la extorsionaba con dinero, había veces en que no le daba lo que ganaba o le daba muy poco, empezamos a tener problemas por ello, así que entre al sistema Stark y lo hackee para que mi madre recibiera lo que era, a veces hacia que le llegara mas dinero, pero eso hacia que su jefe le quitara todavía mas. Estuve hackeando la red Stark por casi mas de un año, lo hacia desde ordenadores de cibercafes y desde ahí hacia que la red detectara que lo hacia de 5 lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo, por lo que si les tomo su tiempo encontrarme, hasta que un día me hallaron y me arrestaron. Me llevaron a la correccional donde estaba con otros chicos iguales a mí, sin conexión a cualquier tipo de tecnología-

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué dijo?-

Marie observo un momento a Bucky, pero después desvió la vista hacia su vaso de agua y recordó algo que pensó que había olvidado.

…

 _Marie se dirigía hacia el área de visitas, lo cual era raro pues levaba un mes ahí y nadie había ido a visitarla. Cuando entro al área, vio que del otro lado del cristal estaba su madre, quien parecía enojada. Se sentó frente a ella y las dos tomaron el teléfono que las comunicaba._

 _-Mamá…-_

 _Ella no dijo nada, pero después tomo el valor para decirle lo que quería-¿Cómo pudiste?-_

 _-¿De que hablas?-_

 _-¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en una criminal?-_

 _-Mamá puedo explicarte…-_

 _-¿Explicarme que? ¿Qué entraste a la red donde trabajo y robabas dinero?-_

 _-Yo no robe…-_

 _-¡Claro que lo hiciste! No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-_

 _-Mamá si me dejas explicarte…-_

 _-¡No! No quiero escuchar tus excusas, no quiero que nos busques, no quiero volver a verte ¿me oíste? Jamás nos busques si es que sales de aquí-_

 _Su madre colgó el teléfono sin oportunidad a Marie de explicar nada, y Marie solo vio la figura de su madre irse por el otro lado sin despedirse._

 _…_

Marie seguía con la mirada perdida ante el recuerdo del último día que vio a su madre, Bucky conocía esa mirada y sabia que ya no debía preguntar por su madre, así que saco a Marie de su trance con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo conociste a Fury?-

Marie logro salir de su trance, se aclaro la garganta y contesto-El fue a la correccional, pidió una visita privada conmigo y me pregunto que si quería salir de ahí, yo conteste que no porque tenia que pagar mi condena, estaba a punto de irme y me ofreció algo que no pude rechazar-

-¿Qué fue?-

-Me dijo que todo lo que ganara trabajando para ellos se lo darían a quien yo quisiera, en ese momento solo pensé en dos personas importantes para mi, y me quede escuchando su propuesta, la cual obviamente me convenció y así entre a SHIELD-

-¿No le has preguntado a Fury donde están?-

Marie tomaba otro sorbo de su agua, negó con la cabeza y miro a un punto fijo en la mesa-El solo les mandaba el dinero, lo cual casi era todo mi paga, yo solo me quedaba con lo necesario para sobrevivir, por eso vivía en SHIELD, no tenia lugar donde quedarme, y jamás he estado tentada a preguntarle-

-Eres sorprendente-

-¿Por qué?-decía Marie mientras sonreía.

-Porque a pesar de lo que te haya dicho tu madre, la seguiste apoyando, aun si ella no sabe de donde sale el dinero, tú lo sigues ganando por ellas, eso es muy generoso de tu parte-

-Gracias-

-De seguro esas cualidades hicieron que los chicos fueran tras de ti-

-Oh no… hace mucho que no tengo una relación-

-¿Y eso?-

-Pues… no se hace mucho no me interesaba nadie-

-Es una lastima que no se hayan fijado en una chica linda como tu-

Bucky no se percato de que ese pensamiento lo dijo en voz alta, por lo que sorprendió mucho a Marie, estaba a punto de preguntarle porque había dicho eso, pero la mesera se había acercado a ellos.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero estamos a punto de cerrar-

Marie y Bucky entonces voltearon alrededor de ellos y se percataron de que todo el restaurante estaba vació, habían pasado las horas volando y no se dieron cuenta.

-Perdona, de seguro ya te quieres ir, ten-Marie le daba una tarjeta de crédito-danos la cuenta y cobra lo necesario para que alcances un taxi-

-Gracias-

La mesera se iba rápidamente a cobrar, y Bucky le sonrió a Marie.

-¿Qué?-

-Que siempre eres considerada, aun con la gente que no conoces-

Marie le sonrió de vuelta, se dirigieron a la salida donde la mesera los esperaba con la tarjeta de crédito, aunque cuando salieron del restaurante, se dieron cuenta que había anochecido y peor aun, estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

-Rayos…-

-¿Pido un taxi?-

-No te preocupes, mi apartamento esta cerca de aquí, puedo llegar caminando-

-Te acompaño-

-Bucky, ya no tienes que cuidar de mí, estaré bien-

-Es muy noche, podría pasarte algo-

Marie suspiro-Esta bien-

Bucky cubrió a Marie con su corta chamarra negra, y empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio de Marie. La lluvia alcanzo a mojarlos completamente, por lo que cuando llegaron al edificio, Marie insistió en que Bucky pasara a cambiarse de ropa, sino podría enfermarse. Bucky accedió, subieron por el elevador hacia el piso y Marie hizo pasar a Bucky a su humilde apartamento. Estaba la sala de estar, seguido de una cocina con vista a la ciudad, y al lado de la cocina estaba una puerta que daba al baño, Marie dijo que lo esperara ahí mientras buscaba algo para darle. Vio que desapareció hacia el comedor al lado de la cocina, y empezó a ver el lugar, entonces se percato que la ventana de la cocina se reflejaba hacia el cuarto de Marie, donde Bucky veía a Marie cambiarse de ropa. Estaba de espaldas por lo que ella no se percataba de que Bucky la veía quitarse cada prenda de ropa, admirando cada centímetro de piel que se dejaba ver. Pronto algo debajo de Bucky comenzó a despertar, y Marie terminaba de cambiarse, por lo que rápidamente se quito la chaqueta y se la puso sobre su brazo para ocultar su miembro despierto. Cuando Marie termino de cambiarse, salio de la habitación y salio para darle a Bucky un cambio de ropa.

-Aquí tienes, si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño-señalo la puerta al lado de la cocina-¿quieres tomar algo caliente para calentarnos?-

-Claro-

-OK lo preparare-

Bucky se dirigió al baño y Marie a la cocina, donde encendió la estufa y puso una tetera, saco dos tazas y el café, también encendió la pequeña radio que tenia ahí, y la voz del radio se escuchaba en la cocina.

-…y ahora les traemos el segundo sencillo de esta banda llamada Metropol, "Death and the Single Girl" su segundo sencillo disfrútenlo-

La música empezó y Marie empezó a preparar el café en las tazas, pero rápidamente se distrajo, pues cuando alzo la vista vio que a través del televisor se podía ver a Bucky cambiándose en el baño, vio como se quitaba esa camiseta mojada que se le pegaba al cuerpo, cuando se la quito vio el cuerpo bien formado y su brazo metálico que resplandecía en la baja luz, después se quito el pantalón y pudo ver un bóxer que se le pegaba tan bien en ese trasero…se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo embelesada, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y eso hizo que tirara el azúcar con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Bucky desde el baño.

-Si… eh, solo se me cayo el azúcar-

Marie se agacho para recoger el azúcar y los pedazos del recipiente, Bucky ya se había cambiado y también se agacho a ayudarle a recoger, Marie recogió todo con un trapo y echo todo al fregadero de la cocina, se giro y se dio cuenta de que Bucky la estaba viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Bucky se acerco lentamente y estaba muy cerca de ella, empezó a acercarse más a su cara y acaricio su mejilla con su mano, se fue acercando más hasta que por fin cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios. Ella le daba un tierno beso, calmado y dulce, pero Bucky estaba demasiado despierto allá abajo por lo que el hizo que el beso se fuera intensificando, Marie no objeto y también lo siguió, Bucky la agarro de la cintura y la subió a la barra de la cocina, Marie se aferraba de su cuello y comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia donde terminaba la camisa de Bucky, el le ayudo a quitársela y Marie veía ese cuerpo que momentos antes miraba embelesada, Bucky volvió a atacar los labios de Marie y la alzo haciendo que las piernas de Marie se enroscaran en su cintura, poco a poco la llevo a la habitación donde la acostó y empezó a quitarle lo que traía puesto, besando y acariciando ese cuerpo que admiraba minutos antes, Marie solo se dejaba hacer y se retorcía con cada contacto de piel con piel. Bucky también se quito todo y seguía besando cada centímetro de Marie, hasta que escucharon que la canción se alentó, los dos se detuvieron y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Marie reacciono y se acerco a la mesita de noche que tenia al lado de la cama y saco un preservativo, ella lo abrió y se lo puso lentamente a Bucky.

-Listo, puedes continuar Bucky-

-¿Sabes? Me agradaba esa Marie que conocí en la guerra-

Marie sonrió y seguía viendo fijamente a Bucky-Entra ya soldado-dijo duramente.

-A la orden-

Bucky entro rápidamente en Marie y eso hizo que se retorciera, Bucky la comenzó a llenar de besos en el cuello, cuando vio que había pasado el dolor, se comenzó a mover lentamente mientras veía a Marie y ella lo veía de vuelta, no se perdieron cada reacción que tenían, Bucky lo hizo todo lento hasta que sintió que ya no aguantaba mas, por lo que hizo incrementar las embestidas hasta que los dos se vinieron. Los dos se volvieron a mirar fijamente sonriendo, Bucky volvía a apresar los labios de Marie, y otra vez se volvieron a encender.

Bucky despertaba poco a poco, cuando por fin pudo abrir bien sus ojos, se dio cuenta que seguía en la cama con Marie, y ella dormía bocabajo mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura. Vio que dormía tan placidamente que pensó que podía ver su cara así todo el día, pero por poco le arruinan le momento, pues el celular de Marie comenzó a sonar y rápidamente intento localizarlo, hallándolo en la mesita de noche donde Marie saco el preservativo. Sin ver quien era contesto, pero la voz del otro lado de la línea empezó a hablar.

-¡Chica hacker! Dinos como te fue-Wade estaba eufórico y curioso.

-¡Wade! Eso es privado-Bucky reconoció la voz de Peter ahí con Wade.

-Oh vamos como si no quisieras saber también como le fue ayer-

-Si, pero tu empiezas con tus cosas-

-Ya habla chica hacker-

Bucky solo sonrió ante la extraña conversación, pero después volteo a ver a Marie y contesto-En este momento Marie no te puede contestar, pero estoy seguro de que responderá tus preguntas más tarde-

-¡Oh por mis bolas! ¡Contesto Bucky! Entonces eso significa que hicieron algo pillines-

-¡WADE ESO ES PERSONAL!-gritaba Peter y se oía que forcejeaba con Wade.

-Bucky, la dejaste muerta ¿cierto?-

-¡WADE!-

-Le diré que te llame Wilson-Bucky volvió a ver a Marie dormida y su cara se transformo en una sonrisa maliciosa-pero si quieres un adelanto ella esta profundamente dormida, esta muy cansada-

-¡Lo sabia! Bueno bueno ya cuelgo porque Petey-pie me esta viendo con una mirada asesina, dile que me llame-

Se oyó que colgó y Bucky volvió a dejar el celular en la mesita de noche, se acomodo y volvía a admirar a Marie dormir, pero eso no duro mucho, pues cuando quiso quitar unos cabellos de la espalda desnuda Marie se estremeció y abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-¿Llevo mucho tiempo dormida?-

-No tanto, estabas tan dormida que no escuchaste tu celular-

-¿Quién llamo?-

-Wade-

-Rayos, me va a estar acosando-

-No te preocupes, le dije que no te molestara, además con lo que le dije puede estar tranquilo un rato-

-Bucky ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Nada ¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

Marie se puso encima de el muy molesta-BUCKY ¡¿QUE LE DIJISTE?!-


	16. CAPITULO 16: NO

Después de aquella cita, Marie acepto ser la novia de Bucky, aunque claro, Tony le hizo su respectivo interrogatorio en SHIELD, Steve estaba que no se lo creía pues el ya sabia también que Bucky quería algo con Marie y le dijo que no se preocupara, pero eso a Tony no le basto e hizo el interrogatorio de todos modos, aunque si le agrado mucho Bucky pues no olvidaba la vez que interrogo a Wade. Después de ser oficial, Marie y Bucky salían mucho con Peter y Wade, a veces salían a comer, otras veces salían a jugar videojuegos y cosas así, pero también se daban tiempo para estar solos en pareja, pues a veces las misiones o andar patrullando por las calles no les daba mucho tiempo, por lo que aprovechaban mas ese tiempo a solas, ya que también Bucky se fue a vivir al apartamento de Marie, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Tony pues el se lo había regalado a su padawan, pero después de que Steve hablara con el de que era el departamento de ella y podía meter a vivir a quien ella quisiera, Tony acepto que vivieran juntos un poco reacio.

Todo el mundo estaba como debería de estar.

Esa mañana, Marie se había levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Bucky, pues era el día libre de los dos y tenían planeado encerrarse en el apartamento, ella estaba cerca de la ventana picando unas cosas y Bucky llego abrazándola por la cintura.

-Buenos dias-

-¿Qué cocinas?-

-Improviso-

Bucky la giro y ahora estaban frente a frente-¿No te gustaría improvisar conmigo?-

-Claro-decía Marie mientras sonreía y se acercaba a Bucky para besarlo.

Los dos empezaron a juguetear por debajo de la camisa del otro, Marie empezó a bajar por el cuello de Bucky, pues sabia que ese era su punto débil, Bucky empezó a perderse en la boca de Marie, pero abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que vio en la ventana.

-Espera Marie-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pasa que tenemos una visita inesperada-

-¿Qué?-

Marie se volteo y vio a Deadpool colgado del techo y los saludaba a través de la ventana.

-Alguien mátenme…-susurro Marie mientras abría la ventana-¿Qué pasa Wade?-

-Quería venir a desayunar con ustedes ¿puedo pasar?-

-Ya que-

Wade entro por la ventana y se sentó en la barra desayunadora mientras Marie seguía haciendo el desayuno, Bucky se ponía al lado de ella.

-Bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí Wade?-preguntaba Marie mientras seguía picando cosas.

-Pues… veras quiero hacer algo pero no se si Peter este de acuerdo-

-¿Qué es?-

Wade busco en su mochila y saco una pequeña cajita que puso sobre la barra, Marie se sorprendió y recogió la cajita para revisar el interior, y efectivamente ahí estaba un anillo muy hermoso, el diamante estaba incrustado en el metal para que pareciera todo una sola pieza, Marie quito la vista del anillo y aun sorprendida se dirigió a Wade.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Piensas proponérselo?-

-Si, pero no se que dirá-

-Yo pienso que dirá que no-interrumpió Bucky.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Marie volteo a verlo.

-Bueno… Peter ya tiene todo lo que se espera de un matrimonio, vive con el, duermen en la misma cama, hacen sus misiones juntos, se cuidan y se aman el uno al otro… todo lo que hacen que parezca que ya están casados, aparte no creo que haga falta proponérselo-

-Gracias Bucky tu apoyo moral es excelente-decía Wade sarcásticamente.

-Bueno Wade, en ciertos puntos tiene razón aunque… tal vez la razón del porque quieras proponérselo es otra-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Te sientes inseguro a su relación? Digo… ¿Hay algo que te haga pensar que ya no van a estar juntos?-

-¡NO!... Digo… si hizo muchos amigos en la guerra… conoció a Punisher quien lo salvo y siempre dice que esta agradecido con el… y luego el diablito también lo ayudo mucho cuando se la pasaba encerrado… pero aparte de eso no creo que me vaya a dejar… no lo creo…-

-Wade si tu estas inseguro deberías hablarlo con el, y si por eso quieres casarte lo haces por las razones equivocadas-

-¿Saben que? Fue mala idea decirles a ustedes haber que pensaban, mejor me voy-

Wade agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida dando un portazo, dejando a Marie y a Bucky algo desconcertados.

Wade había llegado a casa de Peter, y este se alegro de verlo pues cuando se levanto ya no estaba, por lo que se preocupo un poco pero viendo que había regresado estaba feliz. Wade decidió mandar todo lo que dijeron Marie y Bucky al carajo y llego con Peter porque quería salir con el. Wade lo saco de la casa y primero fueron al comer un helado, después pasaron al cine a ver una película, donde Wade no dejaba ver a Peter la película pues se la pasaba distrayéndolo con caricias y jugueteos. Después de eso fueron a comer al lugar favorito de Wade, salieron de ahí y se fueron al parque de diversiones donde se propuso a que Peter se la pasara bien, y claro también se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna donde otra vez Wade manoseaba a Peter, pero como estaban solos Peter ya no dijo nada y se dejo hacer.

Era ya muy entrada la noche y Wade quería llevarlo a un lugar especial, así que guió a un Peter confundido hasta el cementerio, mas precisamente a la tumba de Gwen, lo que dejo a Peter aun mas confundido todavía. Wade y Peter estaban a los pies de la tumba y Wade tomo valor para hacerlo.

-¿Pete?-

-Si ¿Qué pasa Wade?-

-Bueno… veras… hay una razón por la que te traje aquí…-

-¿Y cual es?-

-Pues yo… sabes que te amo, yo prácticamente daría la vida por ti, y quiero que esto que tenemos dure para siempre, así que Pete-Wade puso una rodilla en el pasto y saco el anillo-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Peter se sorprendió mucho, primero vio el anillo, el cual pensó que era perfecto, pero después miro a Wade quien estaba esperando una respuesta, a lo cual Peter se puso serio y contesto-No-


	17. CAPITULO FINAL: PARA SIEMPRE

Wade se quedo estático ante la respuesta de Peter, pero después reacciono y guardo la cajita rápidamente y se puso de pie.

-Ya se esto fue una mala idea, no te preocupes…-decía con nerviosismo Wade.

-Wade…-

-Tal vez debí haber escuchado a Marie y a Bucky, no debí hacerlo…-

-Wade…-

-¿Sabes que? Olvida que esto pasó Spidey, olvida lo que dije…-

-Wade…-

-Ya decía yo que esta era una idea estupida-

-¡Wade!-Peter se exaspero.

-¿Qué?-

Peter tomo de las mejillas a Wade y se acerco a el-Te amo Wade, amo vivir contigo, amo dormir contigo, amo como me besas cada mañana y cada noche antes de dormir, amo como me demuestras a diario tu cariño y preocupación hacia mi, amo cada momento que pasamos juntos. Lo que no entiendo es porque me lo propusiste Wade, porque yo ya te entregue todo de mi, aquel día que regrese contigo a tu apartamento y te demostré cuanto te extrañe, en ese momento decidí entregarte todo de mi, tal como lo harían unos esposos, es lo que he hecho desde ese día, entregarte todo de mi, y tu también lo has hecho y eso me hace feliz cada día junto a ti-Peter junto su frente con la de Wade-pero si es algo que tu quieres aceptare gustoso casarme contigo-

-¿E-en serio?-decía Wade a punto de llorar.

-Si, acepto casarme contigo si es algo que tú quieres-

Dias después, Peter y Wade avisaron a todos la boda, claro el único que pego el grito en el cielo y estaba muy inconforme era Tony, amenazo con matar a Wade de una vez por todas, pero como siempre Steve salía al rescate, lo calmo y mantuvo alejado de Peter y Wade un tiempo. Y ellos hicieron todos los preparativos de la boda, las mesas, los trajes, los anillos, decidieron que sus padrinos fueran Marie y Bucky, las flores, las invitaciones, incluso le pidieron a Barton que si lo podían hacer en su casa, puesto que querían que fuera un poco privado y aislado, y Barton acepto gustoso siempre y cuando nadie revelara su secreto mejor guardado. Solo faltaba una cosa, y para eso Peter había ido a SHIELD, pues sabia que ese día Tony y Steve tenían reunión con Fury, pero Peter le pidió eso a Fury porque sabia que Tony seguía molesto con el por haber aceptado casarse con el mercenario. Peter llego a la sala de juntas, donde Tony y Steve lo esperaban, pero Tony en cuanto lo vio empezó a querer irse.

-Ya sabia yo que el cíclope no nos quería ver para nada, yo me voy-

-Tony solo espera un segundo-Steve trataba de detenerlo.

-Tony por favor espera, tengo algo que decirte-

Tony suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas esperando a lo que Peter tuviera que decir.

-Bueno, como saben, falta poco para que sea la boda, lo dice en su invitación, y tienes todo el derecho de no ir Tony, pero les quería pedir un favor a los dos-

-¿Qué es Peter?-preguntaba Steve.

-Si no es mucha molestia… me gustaría que los dos me entregaran en la boda-

Steve sonrió y se levanto para darle un abrazo a Peter-Por supuesto que si-

Tony seguía sentado en su silla y miraba duramente aquellos dos, Steve se giro para verlo y seguía con su sonrisa-Vamos Tony, no se lo hagas mas difícil-

-Tony…-interrumpió Peter-yo se que no te agrada Wade, jamás será como Bucky, pero esto es muy especial para los dos, y me gustaría que tu y Steve me entregaran porque al igual que Marie, yo los veo como mis padres, quiero que vayas Tony, y me veas ser feliz con el, porque el es el único que me hace feliz, y quiero compartir esa felicidad contigo-

Tony se levanto de su silla y se acomodo el traje, se paro enfrente de Peter-Lo haré Peter, si es tan importante para ti, lo haré-

Tony también abrazo a Peter y le sonrió.

El día tan esperado llego, la boda seria todo al aire libre en el jardín de Barton, hacia un excelente día soleado y los invitados esperaban afuera, Peter estaba muy nervioso en su smokin blanco, viéndose en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con Wade, como lo conoció y por poco lo saca de quicio, en como se dio su relación, esa terrible guerra que los separo, como por poco lo pierde… pero después todo se soluciono y ahí estaban, a punto de casarse.

-Vaya Peter, te ves bien-Marie entraba en la habitación con un vestido de gala negro, obviamente regalado por Tony, y su cabello estaba elegantemente arreglado todo para un solo lado.

-Tu también te ves bien-decía Peter saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Bueno Peter ya es hora, Tony y Steve te esperan abajo-

Peter asintió, se vio por última vez en el espejo y bajo las escaleras donde ya lo esperaban. Los tres salieron hacia el jardín, Peter iba sosteniendo del antebrazo a Tony y a Steve, quienes se posicionaron a sus lados e iban rumbo al altar, donde Wade y los padrinos esperaban ansiosos, y Peter vio a su futuro esposo tan elegante como jamás lo vería. Y Wade estaba que se comía con la mirada a Peter, pues sentía que el traje blanco que habían escogido le quedaba demasiado apretado y ajustado, quito todas esas ideas de su cabeza pues Peter ya se acercaba al altar. Steve fue el primero en separarse de Peter y le sonrió a Wade, pero cuando Tony se separo de Peter para entregarlo, con un movimiento de su mano le indico a Wade que lo estaría vigilando, a lo cual Wade asintió. Cuando terminaron de entregar a Peter y se sentaron en la primera fila, Wade y Peter se acercaron al padre.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar una unión muy especial, la cual muchos se preguntaran si es normal o si estará bien casar a estas dos personas. Pues déjenme decirles algo… Dios nos dio la capacidad de amar al prójimo, y también nos dio el libre albedrío, así que la manera en que amamos al prójimo puede venir de muchas maneras, y si creemos que la persona que tenemos al lado es la correcta para decidir pasar el resto de tu vida, no tiene nada de malo en ello, pues es nuestra decisión ver y saber a quien amamos, y es por eso que estamos hoy aquí, porque estos dos individuos decidieron amarse y quieren pasar el resto de sus dias juntos decidiendo como amar a su pareja. Ahora-el padre se acerco a Wade y a Peter-es hora de decir sus votos-

Peter se giro con Marie quien le dio el anillo, se giro de nuevo hacia Wade y comenzó a ponerle el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte, prometo que jamás me volveré a ir de tu lado, prometo seguir haciendo lo que he estado haciendo este tiempo, entregarte todo de mí hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Todos soltaron una que otra lagrima, y ahora era el turno de Wade quien tomo el anillo que le dio Bucky y empezó a poner el anillo mientras decía su voto.

-Prometo amarte, cuidarte y protegerte siempre, hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida, jamás volverte a traicionar de ninguna manera, serás la única razón de mi vida, y si por alguna razón te vuelvo a lastimar, dejare que Tony Stark me dispare balas de Carbonarium y me mate-

Cuando termino de decir su voto todos voltearon a ver a Tony, quien volvió a hacer la seña con su mano de que lo estaría vigilando, todos rodaron los ojos y volvieron su atención a la pareja.

-Por el poder que me confiere Dios y el estado, los declaro esposos, Wade puedes besar a tu esposo ahora-

Wade se acerco a Peter y le dio un tierno beso, mientras que todos los invitados aplaudían a la pareja. Después, era el momento de tomarse las fotos con los invitados de la boda, y mientras los invitados se tomaban las fotos aparecieron personas que acomodaban el jardín para servir el banquete, por lo que empezaron a instalar mesas, sillas, un buffet, instalaron también la mesa principal de los novios, una pista de baile en el centro y un pequeño escenario donde se instalo también un grupo musical. Marie y Bucky ya se habían tomado la foto con los novios, pero después de eso Marie había perdido de vista a Bucky, por lo que entre la gente empezó a buscarlo, a veces se detenía a hablar con los invitados, pero seguía buscándolo, hasta que Peter se acerco a ella.

-Marie aquí estas-

-¿Qué pasa Peter?-

-Necesito que me acompañes a la casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo acompáñame-

Marie resignada lo siguió hasta la casa de Barton, algo preocupada por Bucky, pero en cuanto llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada Peter se detuvo.

-Necesito taparte los ojos-dijo sonriendo.

Marie le sonrió de vuelta y entrecerró los ojos-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Vamos Marie, yo solo sigo ordenes-

Peter se puso detrás de ella sin pisarle el vestido, le tapo los ojos con sus manos y subieron las escaleras, pasaron por la entrada y llegaron a la sala.

-Peter ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Sorpresa!-

Peter le destapo los ojos a Marie, quien se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Bucky conversando con dos personas y un niño enfrente de ellas, empezaba a creer que todo era un sueño.

-¿Mamá?-

-Hija…-

Su madre estaba vestida con un traje muy formal pero resaltaba su delgada figura, su hermana estaba vestida con un vestido corto y unas mallas que combinaban, y el pequeño niño que sujetaba de la mano estaba vestido con una camisa formal y un pantalón de mezclilla. Marie seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño, hasta que el niño hablo con su hermana.

-Mami ¿es ella?-

Su hermana sonrió-Si hijo, ella es-

El niño se soltó de su hermana y se acerco a ella con un ramo de flores, Marie se agacho para estar a su altura.

-Tía Marie, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, estoy muy feliz de conocerte-

-De nada pequeño, yo también estoy feliz de conocerte-

En ese momento, el niño la abrazo y ahí Marie supo que esto no era un sueño, era la realidad, estaba abrazando a su sobrino y su madre y su hermana de verdad estaban ahí. El niño se soltó de su abrazo y le dio las flores a Marie.

-Mami ¿puedo salir a jugar?-

-Pues…-

-Déjalo ir-intervino Peter que seguía ahí-si pasa algo hay muchos superhéroes que iran en su ayuda-

Ella asintió y su hijo salio corriendo hacia el jardín seguido de Peter que iba tras el, Marie volteo a ver a su madre y hermana.

-¿Cómo dieron conmigo?-

-Bueno-explicaba su madre-eso se lo tienes que agradecer al caballero de aquí-señalo a Bucky-el nos busco y nos dijo todo hija, el porque te metieron a la correccional, el porque no nos buscaste, el dinero que a veces nos llegaba, que fue de ti… nos dijo todo hija, y quiero pedirte una disculpa-

-¿Una disculpa?-

-Por no haberte escuchado ese día, por decirte que no nos buscaras, por abandonarte ahí-

-Mamá no te preocupes, solo hice lo que me dijiste, aunque… siempre seguí preocupada por ustedes y por eso les mande lo que podía-

-Y por eso te lo agradecemos Marie-hablaba su hermana-al principio mamá no aceptaba el dinero, pero después de que me embarace, yo tome el dinero para cuidar de mi hijo, pues el dinero apenas nos alcanzaba para alimentar alguien mas, y prácticamente has estado pagando todos los cuidados y educación de tu sobrino, el esta en una buena escuela gracias a ti, y también esta saludable gracias a ti-

-Si hija, te agradecemos que aunque te dije que no te quisiera volver a ver, y aun así… seguiste apoyándonos-su mama se había acercado a ella-me alegra volver a verte-y después le dio un abrazo donde Marie soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-A mi también me da gusto verte mamá-

Bucky se había acercado y eso hizo que las dos se separaran.

-Bueno mamá, creo que es hora de presentarlos formalmente, el es Bucky, mi novio. Bucky, ella es mi madre Susan y mi hermana Lauren-

Después de presentarse, todos decidieron salir hacia el jardín donde todo ya estaba dispuesto para empezar el banquete, pero Marie detuvo un momento a Bucky dentro de la casa, lo cual lo desconcertó mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Marie le dedico una mirada dulce-…gracias-

Bucky le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

Todos estaban comiendo en sus mesas, para sorpresa de Marie, Peter había arreglado que en su misma mesa estuvieran su madre y su hermana, por lo que comió muy feliz en su mesa, y después de eso el grupo musical empezó la música y todo el mundo agarro pareja para bailar, todo el mundo se divertía y de cuando en cuando, iban a la mesa principal de Peter y Wade y los felicitaban por su boda, pero a Wade eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era quitarle ese pulcro smokin blanco a Peter y devorarlo ya, pues ese traje se le veía tan bien a Peter que solo quería quitárselo. De repente lo sacaron de su ensoñación pues era hora de aventar el ramo, por lo que todas las chicas se pusieron en la pista de baile listas para lanzarle y golpearse por el tan esperado ramo, lo que no sabían las chicas era que Peter y Wade tenían algo planeado, Peter se subió a la silla y se puso de espaldas hacia las chicas, y Wade divisaba a Marie cerca de su mesa hablando con su hermana, y Marie también estaba de espaldas.

-¿Ya la viste?-susurraba Peter.

-Si, diez en punto no esta viendo-

Peter asintió, hizo como que iba a lanzar el ramo, pero en eso se volteo a su derecha y grito-¡Cuidado Marie!-

Ella activo sus sentidos, le dio su copa a su hermana Lauren, se giro y sin querer termino recibiendo el ramo en sus manos. Todo el mundo le empezó a aplaudir y ella miraba desconcertada el ramo, las chicas gritaban que eso era trampa y reclamaban que se repitiera, pero Marie solo entrecerró los ojos hacia Peter.

-Espero no fuera planeado-

-No… ¿Cómo crees?-

Marie no les creyó pero después estaba alzando el ramo en señal de que ya era suyo, Peter bajo de la silla y se acomodo para que Wade le quitara el liguero, el cual tuvo que quitar acariciando la pierna derecha de Peter, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera y se encendiera un poco. Wade por fin quito el liguero y después el se subió a la silla, donde ya todos los hombres esperaban a que Wade lo aventara, Peter diviso a Bucky hablando con Steve, y se acerco a Wade.

-Dos en punto Wade, no falles-

-Obvio no Pete-

Wade también hizo como que iba a aventar el liguero, pero se volteo a su izquierda.

-¡Bucky una granada!-

Eso hizo reaccionar a Bucky, le dio su copa a Stevie y se giro para atrapar el liguero con su brazo metálico, pero cuando abrió su mano se dio cuenta que era otra cosa. Marie, quien había visto todo empezó a gritar.

-¡WADE!-

-¿Qué?-

-Perdón Peter pero ahora te quedaras sin esposo-

Marie comenzó a perseguir a Wade reclamándole que todo estaba planeado para que ellos dos recibieran el ramo y el liguero, tontamente Peter dijo que había sido idea de los dos, lo cual molesto un poco mas a Marie y empezó a perseguir a los novios. Cuando se calmo un poco, Peter y Wade se acercaron a su enorme pastel de bodas, donde también se tomaron fotos partiéndolo y repartiendo los pedazos del pastel. Ya era un poco de noche y los organizadores habían prendido unas lámparas alrededor de la fiesta para iluminar un poco en la noche, y fue en ese momento que Marie se subió arriba del escenario.

-Buenas noches invitados de la boda, no se preocupes ya me calme ya no estoy enojada con los novios, lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría darle mi regalo a los novios ahora, así que Wade Peter pasen a la pista de baile por favor-

Los dos se pararon de su mesa mientras los demás despejaban la pista de baile para ellos.

-Espero disfruten mi regalo chicos, con ustedes Thalia y Pedro Capo-

Marie y los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir cuando los vieron saliendo de la casa y subiéndose al pequeño escenario, Marie le paso el micrófono a Thalia.

-Buenas noches, espero los novios disfruten el regalo de su madrina, vamos a cantar "Estoy enamorada", disfrútenlo-

Wade comenzó a bailar con Peter en cuanto escucharon que la música empezaba, y no solo ellos también los invitados comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile y a bailar despacio.

 _Quiero beber los besos de tu boca_

 _Como si fueran gotas de rocío_

 _Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre_

 _Junto con el mío_

 _Quiero un acorde dulce de guitarra_

 _Hacia locuras en tus sentimientos_

 _En el sutil abrazo de la noche_

 _Sepas lo que siento_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y tu amor me hace grande_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_

En ese momento Steve se paro de su mesa y fue hasta donde Tony, quien tomaba whisky y platicaba con Pepper, Steve le tendió la mano a Tony, quien solo lo miraba con su mandíbula duramente, pero Pepper tomo el brazo de Tony y le sonrió, incitándolo a que fuera a bailar, Tony suspiro, tomo todo su whisky y tomo la mano de Steve y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar con el, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

 _Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio_

 _Para sumarme el aire que respiras_

 _Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones_

 _Junto con tu vida_

 _Que si naufrago me quede en tu orilla_

 _Que de recuerdos solo me alimente_

 _Y que despierte del sueño profundo_

 _Solo para verte_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y tu amor me hace grande_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_

 _Voy a encender el fuego, de tu piel callada_

 _Mojare tus labios de agua apasionada_

 _Para que tejamos sueños de la nada_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y tu amor me hace grande_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y tu amor me hace grande_

 _Que estoy enamorada_

 _Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte_

Todas las parejas bailaban lentamente alrededor de los novios, pero no solo eran parejas de hombre y mujer, eran muchas clases de pareja, se veía tan hermoso las parejas bailando y conviviendo sin ningún tipo de odio ni de rencor. Cuando termino la canción, todo el mundo aplaudía, pero no hacia los novios, sino hacia Tony y Steve, quienes por fin habían aceptado esa relación que tenían frente a todos, e incluso entendieron que Tony ya había hablado con Pepper y esta también aceptaba la relación de aquellos dos, por lo que también aplaudía hacia ellos.

La fiesta continuo, los invitados bailaron mucho, los novios se tomaron muchas fotos con los invitados, hubo también cena, hasta que muy entrada la noche, los invitados se reunieron para despedir a los novios que se iban hacia su luna de miel patrocinada por sorpresivamente Tony, quien les reservo una suite completa en un hotel lujoso, por lo que debían partir en un helicóptero. Peter y Wade se despidieron de todos, Marie y Bucky les desearon suerte, Tony le dijo por ultima vez a Wade que lo seguiría vigilando, Steve les dijo que no se preocuparan y fueran felices, y muchas felicitaciones otra vez de los invitados. Partieron hacia el lujoso hotel donde pasarían dos semanas en su luna de miel, y llegaron rápido dado que estaba un poco cerca, llegaron por el helipuerto y dieron el nombre de la reservación, bajaron por un elevador hacia la suite, que más que suite parecía una casa dentro del edificio.

-Vaya… ahora si que Stark se lucio, mira todo esto-Wade se empezó a pasear por el piso-mira tiene un minibar, sala, comedor… ¡mira Pete tiene piscina al aire libre! También tiene un cuarto de entretenimiento y…¿Pete?-Wade se dio cuenta de que Peter no estaba a su lado ni en el recibidor donde creía que lo había dejado-¿Pete?-lo comenzo a buscar en las habitaciones de arriba, donde lo hallo en la recamara principal-Pete aquí estas-

-Si ¿A dónde creías que me había ido?-Peter estaba sentado en la cama con sus manos echadas hacia atrás, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

-Bueno es que no te vi abajo…-

-Estoy algo cansado Wade, por eso vine aquí-

-Oh ya veo-

-¿Me ayudas a quitarme los zapatos?-

-Claro mi arañita-decía cariñosamente Wade.

El se acerco y se arrodillo para poderle quitar los zapatos a Peter, lo hizo cuidadosamente ya que no quería lastimarlo. Cuando termino, volvió a incorporarse.

-Wade ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el saco y el chaleco?-

Wade asintió y con Peter aun sentado en la cama, le quito también cuidadosamente el saco y el chaleco, mientras que Peter, mientras sentía como desabrochaba los botones y lo rozaba aun con la camisa encima se empezaba a encender.

-Wade tu sigues vestido déjame ayudarte a quitarte eso-

Wade solo sonrió maliciosamente, pues ya sabia que tramaba la araña, por lo que se quedo quieto y mientras Peter le quitaba su saco y su chaleco, Wade olía de cerca el cabello de su Peter, aroma que extrañamente lo comenzó a encender poco a poco. Pero Peter no se detuvo solo con eso, sino que también le quito la camisa y comenzó a acariciar el cicatrizado pecho de Wade, también comenzó a besarlo tiernamente mientras bajaba y bajaba, cuando llego a sus pantalones, los desabrocho y vio que el miembro de Wade estaba muy despierto, así que se dispuso a engullirlo con su boca, Wade se empezaba a perder en la boca de Peter, hasta que sintió que fue suficiente y lo quito de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pasa Petey-pie… que por poco me vengo en tu boca, y no quiero venirme todavía-

Wade empezó a besar a Peter apasionadamente, se posesiono de su boca y jugaba con la lengua de la araña mientras le quitaba la camisa y comenzaba a descender por su cuello, y ahora era Peter quien se perdía en la boca y caricias de Wade, bajo y bajo hasta que también se encontró con los pantalones blancos que desde hace horas quería quitar, se deshizo de ellos e hizo que Peter se acostara para terminárselo de quitar, Wade también aprovecho para deshacerse de los suyos y posicionarse arriba de Peter, volvió a besarlo y acariciar ese hermoso trasero que tenia Peter, cuando vio que Peter estaba demasiado encendido y dilatado, Wade se giro quedando Peter arriba.

-¿Qué haces?-decía Peter sonriendo.

-Quiero que me vuelvas a montar, como ese día…-

Peter le sonrió y se posiciono arriba del miembro de Wade, este lo tomo de la cintura y lentamente lo comenzó a bajar poco a poco, hasta que por fin estaba dentro de Peter.

-Dios… se siente tan bien…-

-Disfrútalo Wade-

Peter iba a comenzar a moverse y a masturbarse, pero Wade le detuvo.

-Espera… espera…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que ahora… quiero darte todo el placer yo, ahora tú disfrutaras-

Wade quito la mano de Peter y en cambio, su mano empezó a masturbar a Peter mientras el se movía con cada caricia que le hacia Wade, primero lo empezaron a hacer lentamente para que Peter se acostumbrara, pero después Peter se comenzó a mover a la misma velocidad que Wade lo masturbaba, se miraban cada gesto, a veces se acariciaban para encender mas al otro, siguieron así hasta que Peter se vino en la mano de Wade, y cuando este sintió que su araña se contraía en su miembro también se vino dentro de el. Los dos estaban respirando agitadamente, Wade estando aun dentro de el, se incorporo y acaricio la mejilla de su ahora esposo.

-Eres mío…-

-Para siempre…-contesto Peter.

 **FIN.** ure para siempre, asi que Peteruntos un poco reacio. de que era el departamento de ella y podia meter a vivir a quien ella quis

 **(deja una cajita de pañuelos para las lectoras)**

 **Creo que es el mejor capitulo que he escrito hasta ahora, eso sin contar donde todas lloramos con la cancion y la traicion de Wade...este de veras me quedo como queria.**

 **Y bueno como ya han visto este es el ultimo capitulo y espero les haya gustado mucho este fic.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic!**


	18. EPILOGO

**Quise hacer este epilogo porque vi que esta historia alcanzo mas de mil vistas, y es mi primera historia que alcanza esa cifra y quise hacer algo especial para ello, espero disfruten ahora si ya lo ultimo que escribo de ellos.**

 ** _5 años después…_**

Peter se había levantado temprano esa mañana, aunque no por que quisiera, sino porque su pequeña de dos años ya no lo dejaba dormir mas allá de las 8 de la mañana, se dedico a darle de comer y hacerle mimos hasta que Wade despertó y el que le hacia mimos ahora era el. Después de que los dos desayunaran en turnos, salieron a su jardín trasero a que su pequeña Marcelin jugara, mientras ellos la observaban desde las escaleras que daban hacia el jardín. En ese momento se oyó el timbre de la puerta, Peter se levanto para ver quien era.

-Ya voy ya voy-decía mientras abría.

-Hola Peter-era Marie embarazada de tres meses acompañada de Bucky quien cargaba un pequeño de 3 años-¿llegamos temprano?-

-Si algo, pasen-

Peter los acompaño hacia donde estaba su familia, pero vio que Marie se detuvo en la casa, pues ella estaba saludando a la foto de la tía May que tenia, y se acerco a ella.

-¿Saludando a la tía May?-decía Peter mientras también observaba la foto.

-Si… aunque no lo creas todos la extrañamos en SHIELD, todos la recuerdan por habernos ayudado en esa guerra…-

Peter recordaba que hacia mas de dos años su tía ya no estaba con el, fue tan repentino ese paro cardiaco, e incluso el Dr. Banner le dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada, y su funeral fue muy concurrido, pues vio que casi todos los superhéroes iban encubiertos y le decían que siempre estaban agradecidos con ella en esos dias que estuvieron en el hospital de SHIELD, jamás olvidarían su dedicación al hacer que se sintieran cómodos, y tampoco olvidarían las ricas comidas que siempre se aseguraba que todos recibieran. Fue una verdadera pena la muerte de su tía, pero con ellos una gran bendición, pues Tony le dio la noticia de que por fin había completado la adopción de una hermosa bebe que tenia un mes de nacida, y por supuesto también Wade estaba eufórico al recibir a su hija. Y mas que nada porque Wade había notado que Peter había regresado a viejos hábitos de cuando se conocieron, por lo que el se lo comentó a Tony quien también preocupado por Peter, los dos hicieron posible la adopción.

Peter despertó de su ensoñación y se dirigió hacia Marie.

-¿Y como vas con tu embarazo? ¿Todo bien?-

-Si, pero ya sabes como es Bucky, si con nuestro primer hijo exagero como la vez que estuve en el hospital, esta segunda vez esta un poco mas exagerado-rió un poco.

-Sabes que solo te quiere cuidar…-

-Si, pero acompañarme al baño para que no tenga dificultad de pararme ya es una exageración-

Los dos rieron y se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde los esperaban los demás, Wade abrazo a Marie y abrazo su pancita que se estaba empezando a notar, y los 4 veían como Anthony, el hijo de Marie se divertía con la pequeña Marcelin. Y otra vez el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy-

Peter fue hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Lauren-

-Hola ¿mi hermana ya llego?-

-Claro están en el jardín pasa-

-Gracias-

Lauren había llegado con su hijo Eros, quien rápidamente fue con los demás niños y también jugaba con ellos y los cuidaba, pues el al tener 8 años sabia que ellos eran mas pequeños que el y tenia las debidas precauciones. Lauren saludo a todos, Marie le preguntaba por su madre y Lauren le contesto que no pudo ir porque al ser la asistente de Pepper, se habían ido de viaje a hacer unos negocios por Europa, pero cuando regresara iría a verla. Todos estaban en su platica muy amena, Wade le preguntaba a Bucky como estaban las cosas en SHIELD, pues el era el único que seguía trabajando en misiones, pues Wade y Peter habían ahorrado lo suficiente para cuidar de su pequeña unos años, y Marie estaba incapacitada para cualquier cosa. Bucky les decía que todo iba bien, el programa seguía funcionando a la perfección y el programa se seguía extendiendo alrededor del mundo, por lo que las cosas iban más que bien con los superhéroes. Y de nuevo se escucho el timbre, pero esta vez un poco más insistente.

-Debe ser Tony y Steve, ahora vuelvo-

Peter fue a abrir la puerta, pero Tony ni si quiero lo dejo decir "hola".

-¿Dónde están?-

-Están jugando en el jardín-

Tony ni se molesto si lo invitaban a pasar, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el jardín con una bolsa enorme, mientras que Steve movió su cabeza en negación y se reía.

-Nunca cambia ¿eh?-

-Déjalo Steve, tú sabes que los quiere mucho-

Steve abrazo a Peter y los dos se dirigieron hacia el jardín, donde Tony les daba regalos a los niños, incluso también le daba a Eros, el hijo de Lauren, pues también lo consideraba parte de su familia, aunque los regalos que a veces les daba no eran comunes, ya que el los creaba y algunos no eran aptos para ellos, pero eso no le importaba a Tony y se los daba, y los demás después tenían que desaparecerlos para que Tony no supiera que los mantenían guardados. Ese día transcurrió lleno de alegrías, conversaciones sobre el mundo, como iba Marie con su embarazo, y como seguían las cosas en SHIELD, también ese día todos se quedaron a comer, y Peter y Wade se dedicaron a darle de comer a su pequeña, así como Bucky y Marie lo hacían con su pequeño aunque Bucky parecía que lea daba de comer a ellos dos, era una tarde muy amena.

Así pasaron su tarde hasta que oscureció, todos se despidieron de la feliz familia y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Marcelin estaba muy cansada por haber jugado tanto, por lo que prepararon el baño y Wade se dedico a bañarla haciendo reír en todo momento mientras la mirada tierna de Peter los observaba, después de que acabo de bañarla, Peter se dedico a vestirla mientras que Wade se cambiaba la ropa mojada, pues al hacer reír a Marcelin ella salpicaba el agua y lo mojaba. Los dos la acompañaron a su cuna y veían como poco a poco su pequeña de rizos negros se iba quedando dormida, se fueron con cuidado de no despertarla, Peter le dijo a Wade que fuera preparando su cama mientras el limpiaba los platos sucios, Wade accedió y se fue a la habitación. Paso una hora y se preguntaba donde estaba su arañita, pues se había tomado mas tiempo del necesario, así que se dispuso a buscarlo por la casa, para su sorpresa los platos ya se encontraban limpios pero no había rastro de su Petey, así que fue hacia el jardín y ahí lo encontró sentado en una de las escaleras viendo las estrellas y el cuarto menguante de la luna. Se acerco a el y se sentó al lado de el.

-¿Qué pasa Petey-pie?-

-No pasa nada-decía Peter con una sonrisa-es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es solo que no pensé que mi vida fuera a tomar este rumbo… no me lo tomes a mal… pero nunca creí que conocería a un mercenario muy insistente, de que poco a poco me fuera a enamorar de el y que el esperara que yo dijera algo, que desconfiara de el por causa de un trabajo, alejarme de el y descubrir que lo extrañaba mas de lo que yo pensaba, verlo en esa cama de hospital esperando a que despertara, entregarme a el en mas de mil formas, casarme con ese mercenario, y ahora…de verdad estoy aquí contigo, criando a una niña hermosa, y por sobre todo… lleno de amor-

-Oh Petey… yo tampoco pensé que terminaría aquí-

-¿En donde pensabas que terminarías?-

-Tal vez seguiría haciendo lo que hacia antes de conocerte, no se… andar como los marineros con un amor en cada puerto-Peter le dio un codazo y los dos rieron-pero… a mi también me alegra que en mi vida hayas entrado tu, y también por supuesto nuestra pequeña Marcelin, jamás me voy a arrepentir de esto Pete-Wade tomo la mano de Peter donde tenia el anillo y beso aquella joyería-y se que tome la decisión correcta-

Peter le sonrió, le tomo del rostro por sus mejillas y lo beso-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, ni siquiera de haberte conocido-

-¿Aunque era demasiado hostigoso?-

-Si no hubieras sido hostigoso, no me hubiera fijado en ti-

Los dos rieron y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose fijamente y casi perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, comenzaron a acercarse hasta que juntaron sus labios y se daban un beso de lo mas tierno, Wade lo comenzó a llenar de besos en su cara y cuello, los fue subiendo de tono hasta que Peter se dio cuenta de que Wade comenzaba a explorar debajo de su camisa y lo aparto un poco.

-Wade… aquí no…-

-Vamos Petey… hagámoslo otra vez aquí en el jardín-

-Eso fue solo esa vez, y fue suerte que ninguno de nuestros vecinos estuviera ese día-

-Pero Petey… quiero hacértelo aquí-susurro Wade seductoramente en el oído de Peter.

-No Wade, hay que entrar-

-Pero…-

Peter se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta mientras le extendía la mano para que lo siguiera.

-Si entras ahora conmigo… voy a montarte como te gusta-

Wade sin pensarlo dos veces agarro su mano y casi corrió adentro de la casa.


End file.
